L o v e G a m e s
by Litte H i k a r i
Summary: El que más te quiere lo ignoras. El que más te rechaza lo adoras. El que más te adora lo rechazas. El que más te hace sufrir lo proteges. El que más te protege lo utilizas. Y el que más te traiciona lo perdonas. Así son las reglas en los juegos del amor.
1. Chapter 1

:. L o v e G a m e s .:

Capítulo I.

Título: Long way to happy.

Disclaimer: Si piensan que poseo Prince of Tennis, necesitan ayuda psicológica.

Generalmente yo escribo textos, normalmente pensamientos, que después me sirven de inspiración para escribir una historia, dichos textos son mi introducción. Y "L o v e G a m e s" no es la excepción, si gustan estaría complacida si lo leyeran, quiero destacar que carece de obligación, y carece de sentido con la historia. Como mencioné anteriormente son simplemente pensamientos míos que los ayudarían a adentrarse con los sentimientos demostrados por los personajes en la historia.

El texto "Notas de la autora" se encuentra en mi journal, (la dirección está en mi profile.)

Con dicho texto, simplemente quise transmitir las diversas emociones que se sienten cuando te rompen el corazón, honestamente no espero que se sientan identificados, no le desearía estas emociones ni a mi peor enemigo, pero si quisiera que entendieran a los personajes de la siguiente historia; ya que esta se basa en las rupturas sentimentales. En la historia se representan diferentes situaciones, en donde el protagonista son las emociones que se involucran cuando eres adolescente. Hay rupturas, dolor al no ser correspondido, engaños, problemas familiares, adicciones y presiones de tus más allegados.

La historia consta de AU (universo alterno), debido a que a pesar de que se desarrolla en el mundo tal y como lo conocemos, no se basará en el tenis como tal, si lo habrá, pero no será el tema principal. Consta de OC (personaje original), no estarán en todos los capítulos, pero si serán cruciales para desarrollar a los personajes de la serie. Un poco de OCC, ya que el hecho de desenvolver a los personajes en situaciones en que jamás han estado, crearán cambios en su usual comportamiento.

Y finalmente, esta historia **contiene lenguaje inapropiado y SLASH**, (personas del mismo sexo teniendo un interés romántico… o completamente sexual). Personas a la que no les agrade, simplemente no les recomiendo que lean la historia, y sus comentarios prejuiciosos simplemente serán ignorados.

En último lugar, les agradezco de antemano que hayan leído y sin más que decir, espero que disfruten esta humilde historia.

El comienzo de la historia se encuentra ubicado cronológicamente, después del segundo año de los superiores, es decir, en las vacaciones de final de curso, entrando al tercer año de chūgakkō (escuela media.)

"ABC" Diálogo.

"_ABC"_Pensamiento.

(**ABC**) Suplanta a las comillas.

_Flashback. Atobe Keigo's POV._

**-4:30 PM.-**

"Y pienso, que no estamos destinados a estar juntos."

No pudo contener que sus labios se curvaran en una amarga sonrisa al oír esas palabras… habían sido pronunciadas de una manera tan firme… realmente, no esperaba menos de él.

"…"

Aunque el dolor causado por el frío del poste en el que se encontraba recostado era insoportable… se rehusaba a realizar movimiento alguno… a mostrar emoción más allá de la indiferencia.

"_Ya ha hecho suficiente, no obtendrá nada más de mí."_

Con este amargo pensamiento abrió sus ojos… era consciente de la atenta mirada sobre su persona, también era consciente de las reacciones que causaba sobre el poseedor de dicha mirada con su actitud.

"…"

Aún no comentaría nada, seguiría recostado en el maldito poste sintiendo como se le congelaba vértebra por vértebra, manteniendo su vista al frente, estaba seguro que sus facciones seguían mostrando esa expresión fastidiada y llena de apatía que tanto enervaba a los demás. Su querido acompañante lo estaba mirando de perfil, sentado en un banco que quedaba frente al poste, lo había invitado a sentarse cuando le vio llegar… obviamente él se rehusó, lo último que quería era tener que soportar más actos de hipocresía.

Sí… porque el respetado capitán Tezuka Kunimitsu no es más que un hipócrita… en su defensa uno muy bueno debía reconocer, incluso ni el mismo lo vio venir… para su desgracia.

"…"

"…"

Giró los ojos con fastidio, esto podría llevarse toda la noche… él no tenía ganas de desarrollar su lado masoquista… sería el colmo que se enfermara por su culpa.

"¿Sinceramente Kunimitsu, no podías ser más patético?" Con estas palabras, finalmente giró un poco el cuello para detallar a su acompañante… Su cabello pardo se encontraba desordenado, al igual que sus gafas, ambos recibían reflejos de los últimos rayos del Sol… por lo que no podía apreciar sus ojos desde donde estaba. Vestía ropas deportivas, también portaba una gruesa chaqueta caqui y bufanda parda de lana tejida a mano para protegerse del frío… ¿lana? Está de más decir que la vista provocó que alzara una ceja.

"… ¿A qué te refieres?" Al parecer no se esperaba esa reacción.

"¿En serio lo preguntas? Un parque, tus tartamudeos y **un no estamos destinados a estar juntos**, ¿no te parece patético?... ¡Por Dios Kunimitsu! Sé que no eres la epítome de la originalidad, y no lo digo sólo por esa… oveja desecada que tienes alrededor de tu cuello, pero al menos pudiste cortarme en un café decente con calefacción…"

Se ve interrumpido por una helada brisa que sopló literalmente en su cara, y si no fuera por el… maldito poste, hubiera retrocedido unos pasos ¡Maldito Karma! Apenas llevaba puesto una camisa clásica de cuadros con tonos azulados, una camiseta negra, unos vaqueros grises, botas negras y como protección… una bufanda gris. Está de más decir que no es la vestimenta adecuada para estar fuera de sus casas a 7 C°… aunque se veía mejor que muchos a los alrededores… tan solo observen al hijo de puta que se encontraba mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

"Pensé que habías dejado ese hábito." Menciona estoicamente el pelicastaño, mientras se levantaba del banco y se le comenzaba a acercar.

"_¿Por qué lo haría? No es como si te preocuparas por mí… en tres meses no te diste cuenta."_

Piensa con irritación, mientras saca de su bolsillo derecho el encendedor que le regaló Yuushi, y enciende el cigarro que se había colocado entre sus labios… aspira… y libera lentamente… Sonríe con pereza y con los ojos cerrados termina de apoyar todo su peso en el poste, sino fuera porque estaba en un sucio parque público ya habría terminado deslizándose hasta el suelo.

Se sentía tan bien, justo lo que necesitaba, y el hecho de que con cada calada acortaba su tiempo de vida, sólo lo hacía más placentero.

"Keigo."

Ahora era su turno de fruncir el seño, allí venía ese tono de nuevo, como si él tuviera el derecho de decirle que era lo correcto… maldito bastardo.

Dejó que se le escapara una suave risa, mientras se enderezaba de nuevo y abría lentamente los ojos, extrañamente encontró a su… ex mirándolo atentamente y levemente sonrojado, lo más probable era que los pocos rayos que tenía a sus espaldas y por lo tanto, le deban de lleno en el rostro al pelicastaño, le daban ese efecto… Tezuka Kunimitsu no se sonroja, a menos que sea por una gripa… o sexo.

"…Kei…" El pelicastaño había salido extrañamente de su ensoñación cuando le vio dar otra calada a su cigarro, por lo que trató de empezar de nuevo con su **guión de película barata**.

"_Esto es más que patético…es insoportable."_

"Calla y escucha, me has tenido en este parque congelándome por quince minutos y por como sé que mi bienestar te vale… absolutamente nada, te haré un último favor, míralo como un regalo de despedida, te ahorro la parte **dulce**de esta charada y pasó directamente a la parte donde juego como la novia.. ¡Novio! Que se borra del mapa." Un leve sonrojo apareció y desapareció en un parpadeo.

"Kei…" El pelicastaño suavizó la vista y dio unos pasos para acercársele.

"Te dije que calles y escuches… y no te me acerques." Su voz salió filosa y frívola, no era un problema para él mantener su rostro sin ninguna emoción, no le daría ninguna muestra de debilidad. Simplemente afiló sus ojos como señal de que no quería ser interrumpido.

"_Ya no hay macha atrás."_

"…" Tezuka agrandó levemente los ojos en sorpresa, estudió su rostro unos segundos antes de asentir y mirarlo seriamente, aunque no se alejó, simplemente se quedó quieto observándolo… atento a cualquier muestra de algo que hasta el día de hoy desconoce.

"…" Por unos segundos ninguna palabra quería salir de su garganta, entreabrió un par de veces sus labios pero esto nada más ayudó para tomar el aliento que por un momento dejó de sentir… Tenía que admitir que había subestimado la situación, tenerlo allí enfrente de él… tan cerca, observándolo, hacía tanto tiempo que no lo sentía al pendiente de él.

Cerró los ojos unos instantes, e inesperadamente vino a su mente la fotografía de **ellos**besándose en una galería a la que casualmente también había sido invitado.

"Sabes Keigo, no tienes que decir nada si no quieres."

Suficiente inspiración.

Le dio otra calada a su cigarro antes de mirarlo directamente a los ojos. "Apenas iba bajando del Jet, cuando me citas a este lugar, ni siquiera me preguntaste el porqué no te mencioné que me iba a Grecia por un tiempo, ni siquiera por cómo me había ido, es más no hemos hablado en ¿qué?… ¿15 días?... ¿Creías que no iba a saber que me ibas a cortar cuando me citaste?" Mencionó lo más tranquilo posible, su voz estaba algo ronca… pero era por el clima.

"Lamento no…"

"Te acabo de decir que te ahorré el drama, yo sé que no te importo en lo más mínimo, afortunadamente a mí sí me importa mi persona, lo suficiente como para decirte adiós y alejarme de aquí." No pudo más… además un poco de hostilidad era lo mínimo que se merecía ese bastardo.

"…" El muy imbécil simplemente bajó un poco la mirada.

No hizo nada más.

No dijo nada más.

"_¿Y qué esperabas?"_

Con más fuerza de la necesaria, botó la colilla del cigarro a un lado, y aunque algo entumecido por estar en la misma posición por un largo tiempo, empezó a marcharse por el mismo camino en que llegó.

"Desearía que hubiera funcionado,"

Al escuchar ese susurro, paró levemente… y pensó por unos instantes sus próximas palabras.

"¿Sabes algo **Tezuka**? Un poco de respeto puede acarrear una larga distancia. Pero la cantidad de respeto que me diste fue solo suficiente para YO irme, y estar a una larga distancia de ti."

No esperó a escuchar la contestación… de todas formas, dudaba del coraje de Tezuka Kunimitsu fuera de una cancha de Tenis.

_End Flashback. And Atobe Keigo's POV._

**-9:17****PM.-**

**Bienvenidos a Nerima.**

Decía un oxidado letrero que se movió ligeramente, no sólo por la tormenta de la que era víctima, también por un Aston Martin V12 Vantage que pasó a 210 km, a tan solo sesenta centímetros de distancia de donde se encontraba.

En el interior de dicho vehículo no había pasajeros, sólo se encontraba el conductor, el cual no parecía notar el boscoso paisaje a su alrededor, ni las haciendas, fábricas o pequeñas casas rurales que contrastaban con las atrayentes luces de Shijuku a lo lejos, incluso era ignorante de las señales que advertían del paso de animales, y por supuesto la del límite de seguridad.

Conducía con las luces altas, sin disminuir la velocidad en las curvas, abarcando el carril contrario, y con la música a todo volumen.

_One night to you, lasted six weeks for me_

_Just a bitter little pill now, just to try to go to sleep_

_No more waking up to innocence, say hello to hesitance_

_To everyone I meet, thanks to you years ago_

_**I guess I'll never know, what love means to me**_

También le temblaban las manos, y su visión era nublosa, y no precisamente por la lluvia.

"…" No emitía palabra alguna, tan sólo tenía la vista al frente… aunque su mente se encontraba en memorias del día de hoy.

Por lo que no advirtió al pequeño gato negro que huía de la lluvia y rápidamente retrocedía unos pasos, asustado por el rápido objeto que casi le quita la vida.

_But, oh, I'll keep on rolling down this road_

_But I've got a bad, bad feeling_

Sentía una extraña molestia en los ojos, por lo que rápidamente con la manga trataba de aplacarla.

"Soy un maldito masoquista."

Susurró con voz ronca.

_Flash Back._

**-4:48****PM.-**

En un frío atardecer de febrero, ubicada en el parque municipal de Taitō, se podía apreciar una tambaleante figura dirigiéndose a un lujoso vehículo negro, la figura correspondía a un joven de catorce años, de piel pálida, contextura delgada, altura promedio, cabello negro azulado con destellos plata, rostro de refinadas facciones y ojos gris intenso con destellos azul índigo uno de ellos, el derecho, tenía a su lado un pequeño lunar.

La tambaleante figura trataba de mantener el calor corporal, soplándole aire caliente a sus pálidas manos desenguantadas; cuando llegó a su destino entró presurosamente al auto y se dejó caer pesadamente en el asiento de cuero del conductor, cerró los ojos cansinamente y respiró profundamente repetidas veces.

"_No vas a llorar, llorar es una muestra de falta de carácter… no sirve de nada… es una pérdida de tiempo."_

Aún con los ojos cerrados, el joven frunció levemente el ceño mientras murmuraba.

"Llorar es sinónimo de debilidad. Llorar es sinónimo de debilidad. Llorar es sinónimo de debilidad. Llorar es sinónimo de debilidad. Llorar es sinónimo de debilidad." Mientras susurraba, sus facciones se endurecieron y cuando abrió lentamente los ojos, sus reflejos azul índigo resaltaban con más fuerza entre el mar gris.

"…"

Después de un minuto de silencio dejó escapar un suspiro y pasó su mano por el sedoso cabello, provocando que graciosamente le cayeran hebras plateadas en el rostro. Lentamente encendió el motor y pisó el acelerador para que se calentara lo suficiente, encendió la calefacción, el ipod touch y lo programó en aleatorio.

Con parsimonia un magnífico Aston Martin V12 Vantage emprendió marcha. Antes de cruzar la cuadra, el ojigris miró por el retrovisor y pudo distinguir la alta figura de su, desde hace cuatro minutos, 20 segundos y contando, ex oficial.

El ojigris iba a seguir su camino pero la llegada de otra figura llamó su atención.

Detuvo por unos instantes su marcha.

Era el lindo chico de la foto.

Acariciando el rostro de su ex. Besándolo. Tomando a su ex del brazo. Llevándoselo en dirección contraria.

Hasta el día de hoy, aún desconoce el porqué esos dos no murieron atropellados esa tarde.

_End Flashback._

_It's gonna take a long time to love, it's gonna take a lot to hold on_

_It's gonna be a long way to happy_

_Left in pieces that you broke me into_

_Torn apart but now I've got to, keep on rolling like a stone_

'_Cause it's gonna be a long way to happy_

Una sonrisa que distaba bastante de ser de dicha surgió por el rostro del joven conductor.

"Quien diga que la verdad duele es porque nunca ha descubierto una mentira."

De repente cerró por unos segundos los ojos, manteniéndolos cerrados con fuerza.

_Flashback._

**-16 días antes.-**

"¿Qué significa esto?" Resonó una glacial voz por todas las esquinas de una elegante oficina.

Un par de ojos grises se encontraban enfocados en un sobre común, corriente y en perfectas condiciones, su simpleza contrarrestaba el imponente escritorio de bronce, escritorio que combinaba la elegante silla del mismo material, en ella se encontraba el Sr. Akihiro Atobe dirigiendo su atenta mirada hacia un joven ubicado en el medio de su oficina, ese joven era su hijo, y aún más de su interés… su heredero.

"Deberías sentarte primero." Menciona el adulto con voz grave y pausada mientras colocaba su pluma sobre el escritorio, aún sin dejar de estudiar con sus ojos caoba la figura de su heredero.

"No será necesario… ¿me llamaste para darme un sobre?... ¿sabes lo que es el correo electrónico?" A pesar que su voz había retomado su usual tono impertinente, al alzar la mirada y encontrarla con la de su padre, este pudo notar en los reflejos azules de sus ojos un brillo de sigilo y falta de confianza hacia su persona, este hecho le hace reír internamente, al parecer su heredero sabía las consecuencias de tomar las cosas a la ligera cuando se trataba de asuntos relacionados con él.

"Ignorando tus insostenibles comentarios, recuerdo haber dicho que nos viéramos en mi despacho de la mansión, después de la cena."

Al escuchar el tono de reproche y la pregunta de trasfondo el joven tardó unos segundos antes de contestar.

"Me quedaba más cerca verte aquí."

Ante la insinuación de desobediencia a una de sus órdenes directas, con movimientos secos el adulto cerró una carpeta y la deslizó hacia un lado del amplio escritorio, junto con otras dos, y con sólo intensificar la mirada su porte se volvió inquebrantable.

"Hoy tengo planes, y no pienso posponerlos, no te molestes porque yo no esté a tu disposición." Mientras que el joven con sólo afilar la mirada un gran aura de rebeldía se hacia presente en la sobria oficina.

Sin romper el contacto visual el Sr. Akihiro Atobe escuetamente preguntó. "¿Entre esos planes figura el nombre de Tezuka Kunimitsu?"

Decir que la espalda del joven se tensó sería redundante.

"Prefiero su compañía a cenar en la mansión."

El joven se comenzaba a preguntar seriamente de la condición física de los guardias ubicados a las afueras de la oficina, los cabellos de su nuca estaban totalmente erizados.

Con un suspiro de falsa resignación el adulto se levantó de la majestuosa silla… trono sería más adecuado.

Facilitando la apreciación de sus 1,82 metros de altura, de su contextura poco maciza, pero firme, de sus facciones constantemente serias y rígidas, de su piel blanca pero no pálida, y de su cabello color castaño que da alusión de verde musgo, pulcramente peinado hacia atrás.

El sonido de sus pasos al tocar el mármol resonaba por la oficina, con las manos en sus bolsillos dirigió su vista a la figura de su heredero y por unos momentos su mirada no pudo ocultar un brillo de preocupación; admitía que con sus hijos, el tiempo siempre era limitado y que Keigo… pues era un caso muy especial, y que a causa de ello, tal vez no los conozca tanto como un padre debería conocer a sus hijos, pero por ello, y por tratarse de Keigo, tendría que estar demente para no preocuparse por las reacciones de su hijo, el cual nunca tuvo una figura de autoridad en su vida por lo que no sabe con claridad lo que está bien o mal.

Al sentir la constante mirada de su padre a sus espaldas, el joven dirigió su mirada al culpable de toda esta situación… el sobre.

"_¿Qué hay en ese estúpido sobre?_"

"Como ya sabes que tengo planes, me imagino que la única forma de terminar con mi visita es ver lo que me quieres mostrar." Y sin más el joven tomó el sobre, lo abrió y extrajo el contenido, el cual era una foto de tamaño carta… bastante nítida.

"Keigo espe…" Akihiro Atobe paró en seco al ver como otra vez su hijo lo desobedecía, aunque esta vez no le importó.

"…"

El joven en sus manos tenía la foto de dos jóvenes besándose en los labios, el más bajo tenía el cabello castaño claro, lo tenía sedoso y las puntas le tocaban los hombros, su rostro era bastante delicado, el chico era… lindo, tenía su blanca mano tocando el rostro del otro, el cual era mucho más alto, con el cabello pardo, algo revuelto, con gafas y facciones largas… era su novio, Tezuka Kunimitsu, el cual iba a ver en Shibuya esa misma tarde.

"…"

Los pasos del adulto resonaron hasta estar al lado del joven, observó como la pálida mano de su hijo temblaba levemente y sus largos dedos creaban cierta presión en la foto, como se mordía el labio con fuerza y como el gris de sus ojos se tornaban azul índigo con pequeños destellos plomo.

Fácilmente podía decir que estaba conteniendo su ira, por lo que deducía que este Tezuka no era otro de sus juguetes que usaba para castigarlo y desobedecerlo.

Tezuka Kunimitsu tenía sus días contados.

"… ¿Quién es?" La voz del joven era el hielo personificado, lo cual provocó que las minúsculas líneas de expresión ubicadas en la frente de su progenitor se acentuaran, tras pensarlo por unos segundos este contestó.

"Syusuke Fuji, estudia en el mismo instituto, estaban en la misma sección, su dirección, rutina diaria, horario… todo está…"

Tras detallar nuevamente la fotografía, una imagen vino a su mente.

"Está en el club de tenis." Susurró con voz ronca el joven.

"¿Se conocen?" Una leve insinuación de incredulidad se hizo presente.

Definitivamente ese insecto iba a conocer el infierno en la Tierra.

"No realmente." ¿Y qué precisamente conocía de su (aún) novio? Obviamente no su círculo de amistades, realmente desconocía la cantidad de amigos que este tenía, nunca mencionó la existencia de alguno, y uno fácilmente puede deducir que Tezuka Kunimitsu carece de habilidades para socializar… Innegablemente juzgó mal. "…" Su mente se encontraba en blanco, totalmente hueca, vacía ¿Cómo su mente podría reaccionar a algo que nunca llegó a tan siquiera imaginar? Esta situación, esta… foto. El Tezuka Kunimitsu que él conoció, o pensó que llegó a conocer jamás… jamás. FRUSTRACIÓN su mente no estaba hueca, sino frustrada por no coño saber qué hacer. Irónicamente su cuerpo era un pozo de emociones, y ansiaba liberarse de ellas… su cuerpo se lo pedía a gritos.

Lentamente, el adulto guió a su heredero al asiento más cercano, pudo notar que estaba considerablemente pálido, tenía las pupilas dilatadas y estaba comenzando a respirar por la boca, sino se calmaba podría tener un ataque de asma.

No veía un ataque de asma de su hijo desde que este tenía ocho años.

Rápidamente fue al lujosamente diseñado minibar y le sirvió en un vaso de cristal agua pura.

"Keigo."

Este se encontraba aspirando nicotina de un cigarro.

Por supuesto, por un momento se le olvidó con quien estaba tratando.

"Deshazte de eso y tómate el agua."

"…"

Mecánicamente su primogénito tomó el vaso tomó un sorbo y volvió a aspirar del cigarro.

"…" Sin nada que comentar, el adulto dirigió su vista a la endemoniada foto que su hijo se rehusaba a soltar.

Tenía toda la razón al estar altamente intranquilo por las reacciones de su… inestable hijo.

"¿Cómo te enteraste?" La voz era más ronca pero el glacial tono seguía allí.

"Ayer, cuando salía de una reunión Hayami, del cuerpo de seguridad, me entregó el sobre, al abrirlo inmediatamente le solicité a Hilary que te dejara un recado."

"¡¿Cuerpo de seguridad?" El joven se incorporó del asiento rápidamente.

Con sobriedad, el adulto volvió a sentarse detrás del escritorio. "Contrólate Keigo, mis hombres hacían su ronda de vigilancia."

"¡No tienes derecho a vigilar la vida de los demás, debes respetar la privacidad!" Olviden el previo estado de shock, estaba furioso.

"Si un completo extraño va a tener **privacidad**con mi heredero, este debe ser vigilado."

"¿También me vigilas a mí?"

"…" Akihiro Atobe no gasta palabras en lo que es obvio.

"Me vine a este país con la condición de no más guardias… ¡Y tú aceptaste!"

¡Hoy era el día de hacer quedar a Keigo como un pendejo!

"Acepté a que no vivieras en la mansión, no esperarás a que te deje libre por todo Tokio sin protección."

"¿Protección? ¿Quién crees que soy? Sé perfectamente que quieres controlarme a mí y al que esté cerca de mí... así no perjudicaré tu imagen."

"Me parece extraordinario que lo entiendas."

Al terminar la frase el adulto pudo apreciar como en el rostro de su heredero se formaba una sonrisa de la cual desconoce su emoción.

"Kei…"

"Atobe-sama, disculpe pero tiene una llamada del señor Miller, menciona que es de suma urgencia."

"Continuaremos esta conversación en la mansión." Y sin más presionó el botón del intercomunicador.

"Comuníqueme con él por favor."

"Te equivocas, esta conversación ya terminó." Susurró el joven antes de salir por la colosal puerta, sostenida por un ignorado guardia.

_End Flashback._

_Left my childhood behind, in a roll away bed_

_Everything was so damn simple, now I'm losing my head_

_Trying to cover up the damage and pad out all the bruises_

_To young to know I had it so it didn't hurt to lose it_

_Didn't hurt to lose it_

**-9:34 PM.-**

"…"

Tenía los labios entreabiertos para así poder respirar… así sea entrecortadamente. Ya había dejado atrás las pequeñas casas rurales y acogedoras cabañas, ahora sólo se apreciaban grandes hectáreas cercadas o simplemente interminables muros que señalaban miles de áreas cuadradas como propiedad privada, a lo lejos, divisó como se erguía un muro de ladrillos, de alrededor cuatro metros de altura… había llegado.

**-10:05 PM.-**

_I'll keep on rolling down this road  
But I've got a bad, bad feeling_

La última nevada de la temporada…

El sonido de lentas pisadas contra la maleza era opacado por el sonido de los truenos, mientras que la intermitente luz del rayo no era suficiente para iluminar la borrosa silueta de un joven en mitad de una tormenta, completamente solo en un terreno abandonado.

Los fuertes vientos golpeaban constantemente el cuerpo, al igual que las gruesas gotas de lluvia que caían inclinadamente y con gran fuerza, causando leves espasmos.

Sus labios estaban rotos y con sangre coagulada a los alrededores, sus jeans no eran lo suficientemente gruesos para protegerlo de ciertas púas que se adherían cada vez que pasaba por maleza, el granizo comenzaba a golpearle cada vez con más fuerza, sus brazos estaban completamente marcados por cortadas, algunas superficiales, mientras que otras aún tenían pequeñas astillas en la herida, la nieve le llegaba por las rodillas, causándole un efecto adormecedor a sus muslos.

Aunque no necesitaba de la temperatura para no sentir… porque él, Atobe Keigo no siente.

Al parecer esa es la perspectiva de todos, hagan con él lo que quieran… el no siente.

El no tiene porque sentir dolor, después de todo es rico… asquerosa y ridículamente rico.

Nadie siente pena hacia alguien que lo tiene todo.

La suerte es una maldita perra.

_It's gonna take a long time to love  
It's gonna take a lot to hold on  
It's gonna be a long way to happy, yeah  
Left in the pieces that you broke me into  
Torn apart but now I've got to  
Keep on rolling like a stone  
Cause it's gonna be a long long way_

"…"

No se percató del pedazo de granizo que resaltaba entre la nieve, llevándoselo por delante, por lo que cayó en cuatro, la nieve lo cubrió por completo.

"AH!"

Pero esta vez no lo adormeció lo suficiente para no sentir el dolor en su rodilla, podía jurar que sentía como se le congelaba la sangre alrededor de ella.

En ese momento su mente volvió a la realidad y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando vislumbró en retrospectiva los sucesos que lo llevaron a este momento.

La serie de sucesos que lo llevaron a estar allí, en medio de una tormenta, en la propiedad abandonada de sus abuelos.

Nunca en su vida había sentido lástima… pero ahora era lo único que podía sentir hacia su persona.

Lástima.

Por ser tan patético.

En su rostro, pequeñas gotas se confundían entre otras enormes…

… Las pequeñas eran tibias y le devolvían el tacto a su rostro.

… Eran lágrimas.

… Estaba llorando.

No recordaba el día en que había llorado por última vez.

Nadie estuvo presente para observar la hermosa sonrisa formada en el rostro del joven.

Se sentó en la nieve, sus grises ojos observaron sus manos, tenían cortes, astillas, mugre y sangre.

Rió suavemente, tampoco recordaba el día en que había visto sus manos así.

Dejó las lágrimas correr… no estaba llorando por la muerte de su madre, ni por la indiferencia de su padre, del olvido de sus hermanas, ó porque la única persona con la que había tenido una relación seria lo engañó.

Estaba llorando por el mismo.

Porque a pesar de reconocer que era su culpa la de estar en esta situación, aún quería estar con alguien que lo reconfortara.

¿Era mucho pedir?

… Al parecer si.

Dolía admitir que aún quería estar con ese imbécil.

Pero sobretodo, le dolía el que este no quisiera.

"_Lo contrario al amor no es el odio, es la indiferencia."_(1) Pensó distraídamente mientras sentía la lluvia caer.

"Todo esto es una mierda."

_Now I'm numb as hell and I can't feel a thing  
But don't worry about regret or guilt cause I never knew your name  
I just want to thank you  
Thank you  
From the bottom of my heart  
For all the sleepless nights  
And for tearing me apart yeah yeah_

**-01:47 AM.-**

Finalmente había llegado.

Al subir lentamente tres escalones, se pudo escuchar el crujir de la madera a sus pies, al girar la oxidada perilla, se escuchó el rechinar de la puerta, se sentía el polvo en el aire, al igual que el olor de lo antiguo dentro del lugar a oscuras, ya habían cesado los relámpagos y los fuertes vientos, sólo quedaba la incesante caída de agua, y por los pequeños pero numerosos sonidos, podía adivinar que el techo estaba repleto de goteras.

De su empapado bolsillo, sacó su encendedor el cual sorpresivamente aún se encontraba en uso. La pequeña llama que emitía le fue suficiente para no tropezar y encontrar el interruptor que iluminó el lugar, el cual pasó de ser una tenebrosa choza a una cómoda cabaña antigua.

Su gris mirada inspeccionó el lugar. Las paredes de blanco perlado, los marcos de color azul claro, las numerosas alfombras azul marino, jarrones de porcelana con flores muertas, numerosos cuadros paisajistas con marcos de plata, mueblería blanca, el lugar parecía sacado del mismo Rivendel del mundo de J. R. R Tolkien.

Todo estaba tal y como lo recordaba.

Con algo de dificultad, debido a su rodilla, se dirigió a la única habitación y al único baño, abrió la llave de agua caliente de la bañera y al ver que salía agua con tierra decidió esperar.

Decir que quitarse la ropa fue espantosamente doloroso sería ser modesto.

Cuando el vapor reinaba el lugar y nublaba su vista entró a la bañera, se sentía increíblemente bien como el agua removía la mugre y algunos rastros de sangre, la sensación de cosquilleo en sus extremidades era indicio que estaban despertando, lamentablemente no había jabón… no uno que no haya expirado. Al sentir su espalda arder cerró la llave.

Completamente desnudo, con un millar de gotas cubriendo su cuerpo, recorriendo lentamente sus hombros, brazos, espalda y muslos caminó hacia un antiguo closet, el cual contenía pocas prendas, las mayorías de seda, veraniegas y todas completamente femeninas.

"Cómo si no pudiera humillarme más." Susurró mientras su nariz se fruncía graciosamente.

No muy contento tomó ariscamente un camisón blanco y unos pantalones holgados que le quedaron… inquietantemente.

Que le quedara la ropa de su difunta madre no es algo de lo que alardearía.

Con pesadez se sentó en la pequeña cama, ignoró completamente la nube de polvo y el incesante dolor por todo su cuerpo.

"Esto no era lo que esperaba." Tampoco tomó en cuenta lo ronca y sin vida que sonó su voz.

Por inercia pasó una mano por su húmedo cabello.

"Yo no quería que todo terminara así... Supongo que no querrías verme así." Por la esquina de su ojo observó un bosquejo de grafito, enmarcado por un delicado marco de plata, era el retrato de una joven, con facciones suaves, finas y hermosas, impresionantemente similares a su persona, sólo que a pesar de ser sólo un retrato, este transmitía más jovialidad.

"…" Bajó la vista, dando la alusión de un niño que teme ser reprendido.

"Creí haber tomado la decisión correcta… ¡Tomé la decisión correcta!"

"…" A pesar de su justificación, no iba a obtener más que silencio.

"Cuando me enteré, en ese día sólo pude pensar en ir a verlo y exigirle respuestas sacárselas a la fuerza de ser necesario, pero después pensé que eso arruinaría todo… pensé que cambiaría todo." Su gris mirada volvía a tener insinuación de estar perdida.

"…"

"Yo quería continuar con la relación, pensé que valía la pena el esfuerzo. Por eso decidí darle su espacio e irme a Grecia a visitar a mis abuelos... aún siguen molestos con padre." Rápidamente dio un vistazo al retrato y volvió a bajar la mirada.

"…"

"Pensé que sentiría mi ausencia y así tomaría una decisión, por supuesto mi idea funcionó, tomó su decisión."

"…"

Su respiración estaba comenzando a ser irregular nuevamente.

"¡PERO NO FUE A MÍ!"

"…"

"Mientras estaba lejos sólo podía pensar en que yo no sería feliz sin él, en que la vida no volvería a ser gentil conmigo."

"…"

"Lo más seguro es que él no estaba pensando lo mismo." Una sonrisa amarga surgió en su rostro.

"…"

"Claro, allá también me divertí un poco… nada personal." Susurró mientras un ligero rubor aparecía en sus mejillas.

"…"

"Incluso a pesar de que no me envió ni un e-mail, cuando me bajé del Jet muy dentro tenía la muy pequeña ilusión de que me citaba porque de verdad ansiaba verme… ¿dime si no soy un total pendejo?"

"…"

De repente su nariz hizo un mohín y se levantó impulsivamente.

"¡¿EN QUÉ ESTABA PENSANDO CUANDO LE DIJE ESA MIERDA DEL RESPETO?"

"…"

"Con eso el muy bastardo va a saber que sé lo que el piensa que no sé… va a pensar que soy un cabrón."

"…"

Ante la realización de sus palabras, sus ojos se agrandaron con sorpresa y se volvió a dejar caer en la cama… pero esta vez su cara mostró dolor por la situación de sus extremidades.

"Aún cuando le dije toda esa mierda… a pesar de saber que yo sabía de que me estaba engañando el muy maldito se fue corriendo con ese imbécil."

"…"

"Ni siquiera tuvo un poco de clase."

"…"

Esta vez se dejó caer completamente, quedando semi-acostado en la pequeña cama… mirando al techo.

Había ido a esa cabaña para alejarse y encontrar reposo. No había paraíso terrenal en todo el mundo en el que encontrara esa sensación de seguridad que sentía ahora.

**-04:09 AM.-**

A pesar de que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos dejarse caer en los brazos de Morfeo…

Necesitó de seis cigarros, 250 mg de PROZAC y dos gotas de aceite puro de Hachís en una taza de té para conciliar el sueño.

_It's gonna take a long time to love, it's gonna take a lot to hold on_

_It's gonna be a long way to happy_

_Left in pieces that you broke me into_

_Torn apart but now I've got to, keep on rolling like a stone_

'_**Cause it's gonna be a long way to happy**_

h t t p : / / i 8 4 8 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / a b 4 6 / l i t t e l i g h t / L o v e G a m e s . p n g

(1) Escrito por: Elie Wiesel.

¿Qué mejor comienzo que un final?

Para los que piensen que la mentalidad del personaje de Atobe Keigo no es estable, por lo menos en mi historia, están en lo correcto. No tengo pensado escribir la historia completamente angst, ni tampoco hacerla completamente desde el punto de vista de Keigo.

Canción: Long way to happy. I'm not dead. Pink.

Comentarios, inquietudes y/o sugerencias serán bienvenidos.

Gracias por leer.

Hikari

光


	2. Chapter 2

:. L o v e G a m e s.:

Capítulo II

Título: Deeper and Deeper.

Disclaimer: Si piensan que poseo Prince of Tennis, necesitan ayuda psicológica.

"ABC" Diálogo.

"_ABC_" Pensamientos.

(**ABC**) Suplanta a las comillas.

N/A: Lamento no haber colocado el asunto del PROZAC en el pie de página del capítulo anterior Sakuno12. Tienes razón el PROZAC es un antidepresivo, el de más fácil acceso debería agregar, por lo tanto uno de los más peligrosos debido a que personas que lo tomen sin receta médica y sin control pueden sufrir de síntomas colaterales.

Y Atobe obtuvo ese PROZAC ilegalmente, además que tomó 250 mg, una cantidad exorbitante para alguien tan joven. Cabe agregar que también ingirió Hachís puro, que es tan fuerte como la marihuana. Y fuma cigarros, sufriendo episodios de asma.

_Oshitari Yuushi's POV._

_El lugar se encontraba en total oscuridad._

_No podía ver absolutamente nada._

_Mas si podía sentir, sentía una presencia ajena a la suya a poca distancia, por lo que instintivamente alargó su mano, y al las yemas de sus dedos sentir nívea piel helada, el dueño de esta retrocedió inmediatamente._

_Sin saber el porqué, como reflejo movió su brazo, tomó a la figura por el antebrazo y la atrajo hacia si. Un suave quejido llegó a sus oídos, no podría decir si fue provocado por la sorpresa ó por el leve choque de su rostro contra su pecho; pero al escucharlo, prácticamente podía verse sonriendo._

_La persona trató inútilmente de soltarse de su agarre, pudo jurar que escuchó varios gimoteos._

_Nunca había sentido este cosquilleo provocado por la sensación de placer, por tan sólo abusar de su fuerza._

_Quien fuera esta persona, no sólo lo intrigaba, le despertaba una gran cantidad de deseo, monumentales cantidades._

_Soltó su antebrazo y rodeó su cintura, notó que con sólo su brazo podría rodearla completamente. Para tratar de hacer espacio la persona colocó ambas manos en su pecho e intentaba vanamente el alejarlo._

_Con su otro brazo intentó encontrar su rostro por lo que tanteó por el helado pero exquisitamente suave cuello con las yemas de sus dedos con tortuosamente lentos movimientos. La figura se tensó al simple toque._

_Finalmente su mano se posó en la mejilla la cual acarició gentilmente, sonrió levemente, la piel a su merced era tan suave. Supo que su toque obtuvo el efecto deseado cuando los leves empujones cesaron y el rostro se inclinó a su toque._

_Acortó el espacio, ejerciéndole más presión a su agarre, quedando el cuerpo de un chico totalmente apoyado en su pecho._

_Podía sentir una tenue respiración agitarse al nivel de su cuello._

_Admitía que eran sus instintos los que actuaban, pero el fin justificaba los medios, y deseaba tenerlo más cerca… entre sus brazos._

_Se dejó guiar por un delicado aroma parecido a la miel, hasta respirar entre sedosos cabellos, ambos cuerpos se acoplaban perfectamente, brindándole a su prisionero la calidez suficiente para que se rindiera entre sus brazos._

_Al escucharlo suspirar, nuevamente su cuerpo reaccionó, delineándole la quijada, hasta acariciar unos semiabiertos labios de los cuales su dueño respiraba entrecortadamente._

_A pesar de no poder ver, cerró sus párpados, dejándose llevar, levantó delicadamente el mentón del joven y finalmente acabó la distancia entre los labios._

_Una fuerte sensación se expandió por su pecho al simple contacto, podría llamarse euforia, adrenalina ó placer._

_Para fortalecer el beso alzó unos centímetros al cuerpo entre sus brazos, rió por lo bajo al sentir dos brazos aferrarse a su cuello. Mientras el beso terminaba, sintió un cosquilleo en la superficie de sus labios, por lo que mordió levemente los contrarios, ganándose un delicioso quejido._

_El cual le permitió acceder al interior de la boca, su sabor era una droga, una mezcla dulce con un toque a cigarros. Lo besaba lentamente, queriendo alargar el momento, memorizándolo para nunca olvidarlo._

_Todo pensamiento desapareció al sentir una indecisa respuesta. Por lo que lo tomó de la nuca y profundizó el beso. Un suave toque en su hombro le señaló la falta de aire por parte contraria, por lo que renuente terminó el beso, aunque aún lo mantenía entre sus brazos y le repartía besos en las comisuras._

_Sin embargo, en busca de espacio el chico dio un paso hacia atrás._

"_Ah!"_

_Tropezando y cayendo ambos en lo que podría ser una cama._

_La caída ocasionó que quedaran en una posición más comprometedora, podía sentir su pierna entre las de él, causando una deliciosa fricción._

_Ahora sentía cada parte del cuerpo contrario, y a su total merced._

_Reanudó sus besos, esta vez trazando un camino por su quijada hasta llegar al delgado cuello, en él se detuvo para aspirar el embriagante aroma que expedía el joven, finalmente comenzó a rozarlo con su labios, besarlo lascivamente, dudó al repartir leves mordidas, no quería llegar a lastimar la tersa piel._

"_Ah!"_

_Pero su cuerpo le exigía escuchar más sonidos de la pequeña boca, necesitaba arrancarle más. Sentía como unas manos arrugaban su camisa mientras se aferraban a su pecho y hombros._

"_Hmm…"_

_Ambos gimieron al sus caderas rozarse._

_Se encontraba en un predicamento, por un lado quería escuchar los sonidos más sensuales que jamás haya escuchado en vida, mientras que por el otro lado quería sentir esos fríos y suaves labios contra los suyos._

_Se decidió por quitarle el aliento._

_Mientras acariciaba los adictivos labios, no fue hasta que sintió tersa piel bajo sus yemas, que se dio cuenta que su mano se había adentrado en la camisa del chico, se entretuvo acariciando en pequeños círculos las caderas, sin embargo sonrió en el beso cuando sintió leves espasmos recorrerle la columna, toda esta situación se tan sentía endemoniadamente bien._

_En un arrebato tomó al chico por las caderas y lo atrajo hacia si._

"_Hmm…"_

_Siendo nulo el espacio entre ambos cuerpos._

Why - why should we go deeper into this  
I don't know  
Try - I'm trying to find what's in your secrets  
I don't know  
Time - the minutes are counted between us  
Yeah

Ojos marrones se abrieron en sorpresa.

_End Oshitari Yuushi's POV._

"Esto no puede continuar."

Una alta figura fue recibida por el eco creado por su propia voz.

Descendía sin prisa unas escaleras caracol transparentes, las cuales hacían perfecta armonía con el moderno lugar, el lugar consistía en una lujosa casa de dos plantas, donde predominaba el blanco, en las paredes, alfombras, puertas, jarrones, sillones, esculturas, etc; sin embargo también predominaban el negro y rojo en pequeños detalles, los cuales junto a elementos metálicos, convertían al lugar en una perfecta obra representativa del minimalismo.

Cabe destacar que junto a perfectas réplicas postmodernistas, también había una gran cantidad de elementos de cristal, como lámparas, mesas, ceniceros, etc; los cuales le daban un toque clásico al hogar.

Con pereza, pasó por varias áreas hasta llegar a la inmaculada cocina, completamente blanca y completamente vacía, sin embargo debido a la costumbre ni reparó en el hecho. Se sentó pesadamente y apoyó sus codos en la barra de granito de la cocina.

No se confundan, la pereza no es algo a lo que alguien como él estaría vinculado, pero si cualquier ser mortal nada más pudiera haber conciliado el sueño por tan sólo dos horas para incluso ser invadido en el mismo…

Dio un cansado resoplido.

Mientras menos pensara en el asunto, mejor.

Fue sólo un sueño, nada más ni nada menos.

Se levantó y comenzó a prepararse un café. Al lado de la cafetera, se encontraba un teléfono, sin siquiera mirarlo presionó el botón de la contestadora.

"Residencia Oshitari, por favor dejen su recado después del tono."

"Usted tiene tres mensajes. Mensaje número uno. 6:35 A.M"

"Buenos días hermano, ¿cómo amaneciste? Te recuerdo que hoy voy a pasar todo el día en la clínica, y en la noche estaré en emergencias del hospital, planeaba acompañarte en el almuerzo pero Hitomi Atobe me citó para hablar de la fundación…"

TRACK.

Con más fuerza de la necesaria cortó una manzana.

¿Es que no podría ni prepararse su desayuno sin que el mundo conspirara en su contra y le recordaran?

Sus aristócratas facciones inusualmente se agravaron y tras borrar el mensaje volvió a enfocarse en… masacrar un kiwi.

"Mensaje número dos. 7:12 A.M"

"Buenos días Yuushi, espero que hayas amanecido bien, pasado mañana llego a casa, tu padre dentro de cuatro días, me contó que ayer por la tarde conversó contigo, a mí me ha ido bien, hoy me hacen una entrevista y como sabes mañana me dan el diploma… ¿seguro que no quieres acompañarme? Aún puedo encontrarte un vuelo… aún no entiendo el porqué decidiste quedarte, sabes que tu padre y yo te hubiéramos permitido por esta vez perderte el primer día de clases. Sabes que no me gusta el dejarte solo…"

No pudo evitar que su humor se aligerara un poco al escuchar las palabras de su madre, ella hacía lo que podía.

"…Hablé con tu hermana, ella también me preocupa, no para de trabajar, y ni se tomó vacaciones… Hijo espero que te vaya muy bien el día de mañana, por cierto, tu hermana me dijo que te llevaría como siempre, cuídense."

Siguió comiéndose su yogurt con frutas, no tenía mucho apetito, y no le había quedado muy bien. Era cierto, hoy no tenía ninguna obligación, no tenía el porqué levantarse a estas horas, mañana era cuando comenzaba su tercer año, pero primero muerto antes de quedarse dormido de nuevo.

No le agradaba en lo absoluto el tener estos sueños, en ellos no veía a la persona… pero dentro de sí el sabía perfectamente a quien su inconsciente deseaba tener entre sus brazos y no era a Gakuto.

Se masajeó el puente de su nariz… mañana le volvería a ver.

En seguida, en su rostro su formó una sonrisa. No reparo en que cada vez que pensaba en él, sonreía por acto reflejo.

I'm falling deeper and deeper  
Getting sweeter and sweeter  
Can't obscure desire  
'Cause you learn as it grows  
It's so strong  
It lingers on  
Forever  
Forever

_FLASH BACK._

Era su primer día en Hyotei Gakuen, y no había ni entrado a su primera clase cuando ya tenía múltiples impresiones, ninguna que le llamara la atención o que se saliera de los estándares que se había previsualizado.

Francamente, le agradaron las numerosas áreas verdes, obviamente en la infraestructura no escatimaron en gastos, los horarios eran cómodos a pesar de la gran cantidad de materias entre ellas, aquellas que sólo se dan en Hyotei… la cual era todo lo que la escuela privada más costosa de Japón podría llegar a ser.

El coordinador del segundo año se quedó unos minutos conversando con su persona, dándole la bienvenida, por supuesto, también alabó a sus padres, lo cual acarreó la mención del premio Nobel de su padre y de la efectividad del Bypass coronario.

No le sorprendió en lo absoluto.

En cuanto a los estudiantes, desde que bajó del Maserati de su hermana ha sentido un gran número de miradas… y no precisamente a su nuca.

"¿Él superó el promedio de ingreso de Hitomi Atobe?"

Al parecer ya sabían de él, no le sorprendería si supieran el sueldo de sus padres.

No subestimaría el poder de la Internet.

Aunque en estos momentos tenía una clara impresión de Hyotei, era aburridamente protocolar.

Esa era la única lógica que le encontraba para estar en uno de los dos anfiteatros junto a otros estudiantes, los habían dividido por años, eran alrededor de 70… Por lo visto no sería **el nuevo**.

Era normal que los recién llegados fuera algo muy común, después de todo gran parte de los estudiantes eran hijos de empresarios y hasta hijos de artistas, y estos están en constante movimiento, notó que la mayoría eran hombres, nada fuera de lo ordinario, no era un tabú que para algunas familias los herederos universales eran los hombres, y como tales, deben tener la mejor educación.

"Buenos días y bienvenidos a Hyotei Gakuen mi nombre es…"

No reparó en el chico que les daba la bienvenida… su voz era tan común y corriente que se mezclaba con la de los demás.

Paseó la mirada por el lugar, la mayoría eran de primer año, eran fáciles de identificar, parecían una manada, siempre juntos, se encontraban hablando en susurro y miraban el lugar con entusiasmo.

Sonrió maliciosamente.

Esos niños se entusiasmaban por entrar al infierno.

PUM.

Y hablando del diablo…

Unas pesadas puertas de roble se abrieron y todo el lugar entró en silencio.

Alzó una ceja, los susurros aumentaron, y todas las miradas se dirigieron a…

…Un tipo enorme, no quería ser descortés, pero ese sujeto tiene de tamaño lo que le falta de carisma.

Oh, se acercaba a su grupo.

"Llegas tarde Atobe, eso es inaceptable para ser el Presidente Estudiantil." Habló con molestia el chico que les daba la bienvenida.

Un suave **Ohhh**se escuchó entre su grupo.

"El director me entretuvo, si tienes algún problema con eso puedes notificarle tú contrariedad en persona… disculpa pero ¿cuál era tu nombre?"

Unas suaves risas inundaron el amplio lugar.

Sin embargo él no se rió, parecía ser que el chico de colosal tamaño no era quien acaparaba toda la atención, acompañaba a otro joven, uno a quién desde donde estaba no podía ver, le era tapado por el grandote.

"Kazuki y por ser tan insolente te encargas de los de primer año."

"Eso no será ningún problema Kazumi." Y tan rápido como llegó se fue, ambos se dirigieron a donde estaban los de primer año.

"¡KI! KA-ZU-KI. ARG!... Como les decía…" A pesar de ser públicamente humillado el chico siguió hablando.

Mientras él dirigió toda su atención al grupo de primer año, los cuales mágicamente se acomodaron en columnas, pero de nuevo, no podía ver bien al carismático orador; sólo escuchaba.

"Buenos días, soy…"

"Atobe Keigo, lo sabemos." Un prepotente niño le interrumpió.

"Jaja…"

Casi no escucha esa suave risa del enigmático joven.

"…Bien, así nos ahorramos tiempo, en esta institución sólo se aceptan cierta clase de personas, y son aquellas que le aportan a Hyotei Gakuen grandeza, el tipo de grandeza no importa, lo importante es que se mide según sus potenciales. ¿Quieren destacar?..."

Las pequeñas cabezas asintieron al unísono.

No pudo evitar sonreír, le gustaba esa voz, era suave y profunda a la vez, tenía el poder de hacerte callar para escucharla, por lo que el dueño no necesitaba de alzarla para que fuera escuchada.

"… Entonces tienen que mostrar sus potenciales, de lo contrario sólo pierden su tiempo y el nuestro. Es muy importante que recuerden esto por los próximos tres años, deben demostrar disciplina y respeto a esta escuela, porque aquí no se perdonan los errores. Esto no es un concejo, es una regla y si no la cumplen están fuera."

"…" Ninguno dijo nada.

Aunque la voz tenía un toque arrogante, el dueño sabía perfectamente el poder que tenía.

Sentía cierta curiosidad por este Atobe.

"Les mostraré algunas instalaciones, no abusen de mi paciencia y manténganse en orden."

Se retiraron en total orden.

Ese fue un discurso interesante.

"¡Aw!"

Escuchó a una chica chillar cerca suyo, al parecer no fue el único espectador.

"Desde aquí no pudimos verlo." Eran dos chicas.

"Espero que me toque en alguna de sus clases."

"¿Bromeas?... Mi madre se las arregló para que quedáramos en la misma sección, piensa que es mejor asegurarme el novio antes de que entre a la universidad."

"Osea… ¿tu madre planea comprometerte con Atobe Keigo?... ¡No tendrías que ir a la universidad!"

"¿Mujer visionaria no?"

"¡Lo sé!, osea… su padre es el presidente del Banco Nacional de Japón y heredero de las propiedades y acciones de la familia Atobe… ¿sabías que sólo tiene trece y ya es presidente estudiantil?..."

Se rió por lo bajo.

Y su hermana se preguntaba el porqué era bisexual.

Con las manos en los bolsillos y con su usual andar tranquilo decidió hacer el tour por sí mismo.

Siempre se ha preguntado cómo la especie humana ha sobrevivido.

"Atobe Keigo." Susurró.

Sonrió maliciosamente, finalmente una impresión que no se esperaba.

_END FLASH BACK._

"Mi inconsciente va a terminar matándome." Susurró con su usual voz ronca mientras pulsaba el botón para escuchar el último mensaje.

How - how come you're abound on my thoughts  
I wonder  
Now - I feel that it's scripted into my part  
I wonder  
Time - the seconds are counted between us  
Yeah

"Mensaje número tres. 7:27 A.M"

"Oshitari, soy Taki Haginosuke ehhh… disculpa que te llame a estas horas y a tu casa, pero no me respondiste la llamada a tu móvil… por casualidad ¿En esta semana Keigo se ha comunicado contigo?..."

Todo rastro de sueño desapareció de su organismo, sujetó con más fuerza su taza de café y miro al teléfono con gran intensidad.

"_Keigo_." Era el único pensamiento en su mente.

"… Es que tenía entendido que él llegó de Grecia hace siete días y aún no se nada de él, le he enviado varios sms, correos, pero no responde… hace días pensé que sólo estaba recuperándose de una resaca o que su familia lo había castigado… hasta incluso llegué a pensar que sólo quería estar un tiempo a solas con… **tú sabes quién**…"

"_Al punto Taki."_

"…Pero ya falta un día para empezar el curso y no sé nada de él, ni siquiera Kabaji, y en la mansión de su familia los empleados no están autorizados a dar información…"

Alzó una ceja en consternación, la voz del intercomunicador pasó de ser nerviosa a preocupada y estaba seguro que pronto se tornaría en puro pánico.

Taki en algunos aspectos se parecía a Gakuto.

"… ¿Y SI LO SECUESTRARON?..."

"El tiempo de grabación ha caducado."

"¡No!... arg!" Había tomado al teléfono entre sus manos en un acto desesperado.

"¿Joven Yuushi, se encuentra bien?"

Un atractivo peliazul giró su rostro hacia donde provenía la voz, era la señora de servicio, la cual le miraba extrañada… Oshitari Yuushi nunca perdía su compostura.

Tosió fingidamente y colocó al abusado teléfono en su sitio. "Buenos días."

"Buenos días joven, ¿qué desea para desayunar?"

"Estoy bien gracias." Comentó mientras rápidamente volvía a su habitación.

Con un costoso móvil en mano, se sentó pesadamente en su cama y masajeó el puente de su nariz.

"¿Qué coños está pasando?" Susurró molesto, mientras ignoraba los mensajes de Gakuto.

Seleccionó **Haginosuke** de su libreta y presionó **Marcar**.

"¿Oshitari?" Pudo reconocer la refinada voz de su compañero desde el parlante.

"¿Qué sucede Taki?" Su voz sonó más profunda de lo normal… trataba de sonar lo más desinteresado posible.

"¿Qué sucede?... pues Atobe Keigo está DESAPARECIDO, ¡ESO ES LO QUE SUCEDE!"

Tuvo que alejar al celular de su oído… en estos momentos sentía un punzante dolor naciendo en su sien.

"¿Te has comunicado con su familia?"

"Esos son los últimos que se enterarían."

Estaba seguro que ese susurro pretendía no ser escuchado.

"Escucha Taki, ¿qué te hace pensar que sé donde puede estar Atobe? No somos precisamente los mejores amigos."

"Eso es porque tú no quieres ser su **amigo** precisamente."

No necesitaba ser un genio para saber el trasfondo de lo que ese metrosexual dijo.

"No sé de lo que estás hablando, para mí Atobe es sólo…" Tardó unos segundos tratando de encontrar las palabras.

"¿Tu fantasía sexual?"

La burla era latente.

"No lo creo, yo no soy quien está llamando como un miserable de casa en casa para saber donde está. La próxima vez ponle un cascabel antes de que se te escape." Cerró fuertemente los ojos, tratando de parar las imágenes de su último sueño. "_No es el momento."_

"Jaja, tranquilo Tensai, a mí no me interesa Keigo de esa forma. Aunque no diría lo mismo del resto de la población estudiantil, incluyendo a otras escuelas… como **Seigaku**."

"¡YA BASTA TAKI!"

Hasta el mismo se sorprendió, el nunca perdía su compostura.

"Que humor, al parecer Gakuto no te satisface lo suficiente."

"¿Por qué no llamas y le amargas la existencia a **Tezuka Kunimitsu**? Si él no sabe donde está Atobe nadie más lo sabrá."

"No lo sabe, y tampoco Kabaji." Al parecer Taki decidió ignorar el tono con el que mencionó el nombre del tenista de Seigaku.

"…" Se quedó un rato en silencio. Sintiendo como se le transmitía la preocupación a él también.

"Y los empleados de la mansión nos dicen que los señores de la casa no se encuentran, por lo que no nos pueden dar información. Es obvio que nos están mintiendo, no quieren que sepamos donde está Keigo, y si Kabaji y yo nos aparecemos en la mansión, lo más seguro es que nos cierren las puertas en la cara."

"…" Recordó que su hermana iba a almorzar con Hitomi Atobe… ¿no era ella hermana de Keigo?

"Honestamente Oshitari, o apareces tú como por casualidad con una buena excusa o mando a… Shishido." El último nombre lo mencionó con asco no fingido.

Ya podía imaginar a Shishido Ryoh huyendo de Rottweilers.

No que le importara el sujeto.

Dio un suspiro… no podía creer lo que iba a decir pero.

"Está bien, pero sólo iré a su mansión."

"¿Podrías ir también a su palacete?"

PLOP.

Ese fue el sonido de su celular al impactar con su cama.

"_Tantos químicos para el cabello ya le han afectado el cerebro."_

Desordenadas hebras azul marino que tocaban piel levemente bronceada, facciones aristócratas y serenos ojos castaños.

En el vidrio de un taxi se apreciaba un atractivo reflejo, el de Oshitari Yuushi.

Poseedor de un sex appeal con el que se nace, favorecido por la madre naturaleza y la buena genética.

Vestido con sweater beige y pantalones negros de Armani, el look sólo resaltaba el estilo nato del Tensai.

Tensai que se encontraba sumergido en sus recuerdos.

_FLASH BACK._

Era su segunda semana en Hyotei. Y todo sucedía según lo había predicho, nadie lo trató como **el nuevo**, los profesores le respetaban, al igual que el resto de la población, a pesar de percibir un mayor grado de dificultad en las clases en comparación a su antigua escuela, las clases no le presentaban problemas.

Notó que en Hyotei a pesar de que existían los **típicos grupos**, con las **típicas etiquetas**, los lazos entre ellos no eran tan fuertes, debido a que la enseñanza en la mayoría de las clases era individual, literalmente cada quien estaba en su mundo. Te entrenaban para que fueras lo más independiente posible.

Cabe destacar que también se debía a que cada quien actuaba recelosamente, incluso entre los estudiantes de una misma **etiqueta**. Si cometías un error en Hyotei, la mancha no se quitaría ni en la universidad.

Por lo que todos eran ridículamente entrometidos. My Space, Facebook, Twitter… cada día aumentan las herramientas para la humillación pública.

A pesar de tener varios aspectos europeos, Hyotei tenía una **clasificación** por no decir degradación bastante típica de las escuelas japonesas, y era la clasificación de los años, los superiores eran precisamente los superiores, y su voz era ley.

En toda ley hay excepciones, y él era una de ellas, en realidad eran un grupo, la mayoría gozaba de **inmunidad**por su exorbitante cuenta bancaria, físico, o por talento. Y en el mejor de los casos, si eras cercano a Atobe Keigo.

No se confundan toda esta basura se la explicaron dos chicos: Gakuto Mukahi y Shishido Ryoh.

No particularmente fans de Atobe Keigo, pero aunque lo negaran él notaba cierta admiración.

Y hablando del **heredero de Hyotei** (palabras llenas de sarcasmo citadas por Shishido), aún no ha tenido un encuentro con él.

Un hecho lamentable si le preguntan.

Por lo que a pesar de inscribirse en la orquesta, también decidió seguir jugando tenis, 120 (1) estudiantes lo conformaban, la mayoría superiores, si querías divertirte en Hyotei qué mejor forma que humillando a los de noveno. Graciosamente con los que estaba **socializando** pensaban igual. Y cierto presidente estudiantil también, escuchó que humilló a todo el club en un día. Se preguntaba si devolvería su Higuma Otoshi.

Caminaba desinteresadamente hacia los desiertos vestidores del club de tenis, el día de ayer y hoy fueron los partidos del ranking para saber quienes serían los titulares.

En su grupo estaban el capitán y el colosal guardaespaldas de Atobe Keigo, el capitán ni siquiera le hizo un punto, pero el grandote le ganó un juego, le sorprendió que le copiara, sin mencionar la fuerza de los saques de ese sujeto.

Mientras caminaba movía levemente el brazo derecho, sentía que pronto se le iba a acalambrar.

Entró a los cómodos vestidores y se sentó un rato en una silla cerca de su casillero, se quitó las gafas y cerró los ojos, disfrutando del silencio.

Había rechazado la oferta de celebrar en una heladería su victoria contra el capitán, últimamente alrededor de Gakuto no tenía mucha paz, y la idea de Gakuto con Shishido en un espacio cerrado e ingiriendo azúcar… no gracias.

PLOP

La puerta del vestidor se abrió y la cerraron suavemente.

CLICK

Y también le pasaron el seguro.

Abrió los ojos desinteresadamente y desde donde estaba, pudo apreciar a dos chicos. Ninguno había reparado en su existencia, uno era el capitán y el otro era un peligris-azul con reflejos plata, se veía pálido, delgado y no muy alto.

"No entiendo de lo que me hablas Atobe."

El peliazul alzó una ceja… ¿Ese era el gran Atobe Keigo?... ¿Heredero de Hyotei?... ¿Presidente estudiantil?... ¿Él venció a un club entero en una tarde?... Sin ofender, pero el se imaginó a alguien más… amenazante, no a un escuálido.

"Déjame refrescarte la memoria, ¿ves esto?"

Aunque debía admitir que su voz era otra historia, su tono no denotaba enojo, sino control de la situación… además de que poseía un toque… ¿glacial?

"Una botella." Dijo con simpleza el capitán.

Ya iba a fingir una tos cuando…

"Esta botella no es de mi propiedad, su contenido estaba adulterado, y estaba entre mis cosas."

…Decidió esperar un rato.

"Jeje, al parecer no sólo tienes fans Atobe." La risa del capitán era nerviosa.

"Lo voy a preguntar una vez más: ¿Por. Qué. Estaba. Entre. Mis. Cosas?"

"¡¿Y YO QUE VOY A SABER?" El capitán gritó y a pesar de tratar de lucir intimidante, retrocedió dos pasos.

"Te lo advierto, vuelves a mandar a Kazuki o a cualquier otro pelmazo de los tuyos a que me intenten drogar antes de un partido y la próxima vez que mandes a alguien será a unas ratas en un basurero para que se aparten de tu comida." Atobe ya iba a marcharse cuando el capitán lo tomó de la muñeca.

"¿Qué vas a hacer, correr a que tu papi?" Mencionó con burla el capitán muy cerca del rostro del más bajo.

Se levantó de la silla y comenzó a acercarse, no era problema suyo, pero alguien tenía que intervenir.

"No, sólo necesito enviarle un email al alcalde, de la carne que usan en el restaurante de tu padre para así más nunca ver tu cara por aquí." Mencionó frívolamente el chico mientras se soltó del agarre.

"TÚ HIJO DE …"

"Si yo fuera tu no le alzaría la voz… claro ni en el peor de los casos llegaría a ser como tu." Su ronca voz se escuchó por el vestuario.

Notó como el rostro del capitán lo evaluaba… hasta finalmente mostrar sorpresa.

"¡ERES TÚ!" Sin disimular, el capitán lo señaló.

"Si te refieres a quien te derrotó en quince minutos, sí soy yo." Se colocó sus gafas de nuevo, dudaba de la agilidad de este sujeto para llegar a tan siquiera rozarle el rostro.

"Escucha cuatro ojos, pareces inteligente… ¿Por qué no te largas para tu casa y te olvidas de lo que viste?"

"El que tiene que largarse eres tú, debes apresurarte a decirle a tu padre que en quince minutos el personal de salubridad les hará una visita al restaurante." Mencionó la frívola voz con un toque de burla, a sus espaldas.

El patético capitán mostró una cómica expresión de horror y salió corriendo, no sin antes chocar su hombro contra el suyo.

"No deberías andar sin tu guardaespaldas." Mencionó sin tacto, mientras el otro chico tomaba una botella con agua savorizada del minibar.

Ahora que lo detallaba, tenía que tragarse sus palabras, el chico no era precisamente bajo, mediría más de 1,65 cm (2), era delgado, pero era porque sus músculos eran alargados y lisos, su piel era pálida, pero nívea y nacarada… el chico no era un escuálido precisamente, ya comenzaba a entender tanta obsesión de esta escuela por un pre-adolescente.

"No tengo ni necesito guardaespaldas." El chico lo encaró, y comprendió la obsesión perfectamente.

Las facciones con las que se encontró eran perfectas, replicas exactas de las estatuas de la Antigua Grecia, y sus ojos eran de coloración gris, con brillo que asemejan al cromo líquido.

Atobe Keigo era más que el niño bonito que se imaginó… el ser enfrente de él era físicamente perfecto.

Si se le notó o no su estado de estupefacción, nunca lo sabrá, porque el ojigris le pasó de largo y se sentó en una silla mientras revisaba sus sms.

A pesar de que había entendido que el diálogo había concluido, pensó que la oportunidad era perfecta para saciar su curiosidad.

En su rostro surgió una sonrisa que sería la primera de muchas.

"¿Entonces no le pagas al grandote?"

"¿Disculpa?"

La pregunta fue suficiente para que el ojigris se olvidara de su móvil y centrara su mirada en él.

La reacción sólo provocó que su sonrisa se mantuviera en su rostro.

"Pienso que es muy desconsiderado de tu parte no pagarle a alguien que te brinda sus servicios."

Inconscientemente el ojigris parpadeó un par de veces, como si no creyera sus palabras, antes de mirarlo con cierto desdén e indiferencia.

"Te lo voy a decir sólo una vez, no es la gran cosa el que le hayas ganado a Hiro con palabras, ni siquiera en tenis, así que vuelve a la realidad y piensa bien antes de decidir a quién molestar, porque en este momento acabas de elegir a la persona equivocada."

"_Esto va a ser divertido."_ "¿Hiro es el capitán o tú sirviente?"

Una fina ceja se alzó en el perfecto rostro.

"…"

"En realidad le gané a los dos, supongo que el grandote quedó fuera de estar en el grupo de titulares."

Una arrogante y cínica sonrisa surgió en el rostro del ojigris, mientras este se levantaba. "No te acostumbres, la próxima vez me encargaré de que coincidamos en el mismo grupo."

"Nada me alegraría más que coincidir contigo." Mencionó con voz ronca.

"Ni si quiera lo pienses." Mencionó el chico mientras rodaba los ojos.

"Jaja." Rió por lo bajo.

"Me cansé de perder el tiempo con un desquiciado como tú."

El ojigris tenía la mano en la perilla, cuando la sonrisa del peliazul se borró y su voz resonó por el lugar.

"Sabes que si hubieras dejado atrás tus instintos egoístas, no hubiera pasado nada de esto." No era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

"Cuidado con lo que dices." Había un toque glacial en su voz.

"Me refiero al incidente del agua, del capitán y del hecho de que a pesar de que el grandote le ganó al capitán, este va a seguir en los titulares." Tenía las manos en sus bolsillos, su pose era enervante para el más bajo.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que yo deseé que ocurriera?" Los ojos grises le hicieron frente, y notó pequeños destellos índigos en ellos.

"Si hubieras aceptado el puesto de capitán, podrías haber cambiado las cosas, pero en cambio lo rechazaste por simple miedo a no poder controlar la situación." Percibió un aroma a miel, cuando el chico se le acercó.

"Yo le cedí el puesto a Hiro con la condición de estar permanentemente en Singles 1." Ahora la voz era totalmente glacial, y esos hermosos ojos estaban bastante molestos.

"_Singles 1 es la posición del mejor jugador, así humilla al capitán, y le dice a todos quien es el mejor, y prepara al club para el próximo año, así no habrá dudas acerca de él."_ Sus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos por la glacial voz, ahora a muy pocos centímetros.

"Eres de esos que observan desde lejos y se ocultan para luego creer que pueden juzgar a los demás… Te dije que te equivocaste de persona, yo puedo ver a través de esos lentes sin prescripción." El enojo se estaba tornando en arrogancia.

"No creo haberme equivocado, por la forma en que usas a los demás sin siquiera defenderlos cuando estos están en problemas, sigo pensando que eres un egoísta." Con un sutil movimiento acercó al chico rodeando su delgada cintura, al punto de sentir la respiración del otro.

"Te informo que tu opinión no tiene ningún valor para mí." El ojigris estaba tan sumergido en contradecirlo, que ignoraba la cercanía de sus cuerpos.

"El hecho de que seas una personalidad no significa que tengas una." Mencionó divertido el peliazul.

La mordaz respuesta por parte del ojigris nunca fue escuchada, debido a que el peliazul la aplacó con sus labios.

Fue una suave presión, la cual dos segundos después, se terminó debido a un empujón de parte de un sonrosado ojigris-índigo.

"¡¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS TE CREES?"

"Jaja." Rió por lo bajo, totalmente divertido. No recordaba el día en que se había divertido tanto.

_END FLASH BACK._

I'm falling deeper and deeper  
Getting sweeter and sweeter  
Can't obscure desire  
'Cause you learn as it grows  
It's so strong  
It lingers on  
Forever  
Forever

"Joven, ya llegamos a la mansión de la familia Atobe."

Ahogó un gruñido frustrado en la boca de la garganta, su constante estado de ensoñación le era exasperante.

"Gracias." Mencionó cortésmente al pagar.

"A usted."

Con el ruido del taxi a lo lejos, dirigió su vista al imponente lugar.

Piso y columnas de mármol, cortinas interminables, cuadros ostentosos, jarrones más altos que un hombre promedio, arreglos florales, mueblería de colección, incontables habitaciones, lámparas colgantes del tamaño de una Vespa, alfombras turcas, armaduras, enormes ventanales que dan vista a los hermosos jardines franceses que bordean la infraestructura, en sí el lugar te transportaba y abstraía de la realidad.

A pesar de haber visitado anteriormente el lugar, la sensación abrumadora siempre estaba presente.

Era increíble el nivel de riqueza de esta familia.

"Joven Oshitari, espere aquí." Detuvo sus pasos en pleno pasillo, y observó como la mucama que le recibió se adentró a otra habitación.

Pasaron unos segundos antes que saliera de la habitación un sobrio mayordomo, el cual después de una leve inclinación le dijo:

"Se me ha informado que ha venido en busca de su hermana, la señorita Oshitari."

"¿Ella se encuentra?"

"No, aún la señorita no se ha presentado, sin embargo la ama Hitomi me ha pedido notificarle que si le place, usted podría acompañarle en su espera."

Parpadeó un par de veces, la situación le tomó desprevenido.

"_¿Por qué no? Aún no sé si Atobe está aquí_."

"Será un placer." Mencionó sonriendo levemente.

"Entonces sígame por favor."

Le guiaron hasta otra área, una hermosa sala clásica, netamente italiana, a pesar de usar tonos satinados que dan alusión al confort y calidez, ha percibido que en toda la mansión no ha sentido absolutamente nada, el lugar rebosa en perfección, y es la perfección la que le ha dado esa superficialidad, se siente en una ostentosa casa de juguete, se pregunta si en este caso los hogares son el reflejo de los dueños… el problema era que el lugar en sí no era un hogar.

"¡Oshitari, que gusto verte!"

Salió de su escrutinio al escuchar una melodiosa voz, vagamente familiar.

"El gusto es mío Hitomi." Por inercia sonrió.

Sentada conservadoramente en un enorme sillón se encontraba una hermosa joven de dieciocho años, de largos cabellos castaño oscuro, con alusión entre negro y caoba, pulcramente lacio, de piel clara, con ojos castaños claros con casi imperceptibles destellos grises, de facciones suaves y labios finos, vestida con un conservador vestido blanco de Carolina Herrera que se acoplaba a la esbelta figura, cubría sus hombros con una costosa Pashmina de seda verde olivo, portaba finos accesorios de oro y unas delicadas sandalias.

La joven se levantó para recibir el saludo en la mejilla, dejando apreciar sus 1,73 cms de altura.

Físicamente hablando, entre Keigo y su hermana no existen muchas similitudes, podrían fácilmente parecer ser primos pero no hermanos.

"Puedes tomar asiento."

"Gracias."

"Como aún tu hermana no llega, pensé en que te agradaría pasar el tiempo conmigo." Mencionó la pelicastaña con su eterna sonrisa.

"Espero no haber interrumpido tu agenda."

"No, no te preocupes, y dime, ¿estás emocionado por empezar el tercer año?"

"_Por las razones equivocadas."_ "No precisamente emocionado... ¿Y Kei… Atobe cómo se prepara él?" Por unos instantes estudió el rostro de la joven tratando de saber algún indicio del paradero de Keigo.

"Keigo está bien, me enteré que mañana tu madre recibe el premio a ginecóloga del año en Praga, felicidades."

A pesar de haber dicho que Keigo se encontraba bien, había algo que no encajaba.

"Gracias, ha estado bastante ocupada, según tengo entendido quién va a tener un año agitado es Atobe, quién sabe si va a seguir con todas esas actividades extracurriculares. ¿Qué te ha comentado?"

"Cuando se trata de Keigo uno nunca sabe, siempre se debe esperar lo inesperado. ¿Has oído hablar del estreno de la nueva obra en el teatro?"

El era todo menos estúpido y esta joven cambiaba la conversación a propósito, la pregunta era el porqué.

"Por lo que sé las reservaciones empiezan en dos semanas."

"Lo más seguro es que se agoten en menos de un día, la vez pasada en que vino el elenco ruso la página web se colapsó. Esta vez hablé con el alcalde, si tienes problemas te comunicas conmigo."

"Gracias, te lo comunicaré con Atobe… ¿el estará en Japón para la próxima semana?"

"GUAF, RUAF."

A la mención de su hermano menor, unos ladridos a lo lejos retumbaron por el lugar. Si mal no recordaba Keigo tenía un perro.

CRASH.

"Ven perrito, perrito, perrito."

Uno grande y peludo.

Las puertas a espaldas de Hitomi se abrieron, e ingresó el mismo mayordomo, extrañamente titubeante y perturbado, el cual se acercó a la pelicastaña y le mencionó con voz muy baja unas palabras que causaron que por unos instantes borrara su serena sonrisa.

"Discúlpame por unos segundos." Y sin esperar respuesta la joven se levantó apresuradamente y desapareció de la habitación junto al mayordomo.

8 minutos después.

Necesitaba de todo su autocontrol para no quedarse dormido allí y ahora.

Hasta que su móvil comenzó a vibrar, era un sms de Taki.

"Ya stas allí? Pudist ntrar? Lo vist? Q t dijron? Rspondm!"

Sin prisa iba a responderle cuando un grito traspasó las paredes.

"¡ESE ES MÍ PROBLEMA!"

Instantáneamente reconoció la voz.

Deep within  
(deep within)  
In between  
(in between)  
Me and myself  
(me and myself)  
So high  
Deeper, sweeter

Estaban en el recibidor, ella en las escaleras, distinguida y agraciada con un porte inquebrantable, la luz de la enorme lámpara dándole brillo al perfecto cabello con cada oscura hebra en su lugar.

Y él apoyando una rodilla en el mármol mientras acariciaba a un inquieto perro, con la luz del Sol filtrándose por los ventanales, jugando con las hebras de sus cabellos, cambiando las tonalidades de sus reflejos plata, andaba con unos jeans con numerosos cortes y una camisa desabotonada, mostrando gran parte de la piel nacarada de su pecho. Las ropas se veían desgastadas y maltratadas al extremo.

Ambos eran personas nada ordinarias con sólo dos cosas en común: La sangre y el apellido.

"Si piensas que puedes ir y venir y hacer lo que te plazca estás muy equivocado, aquí se cumple la voluntad de nuestro padre." El temple en la voz de la pelicastaña era rígido y disciplinado.

"Que yo sepa aquí no se encuentra, y si él estuviera no tendría intenciones de cumplirla, y no pienso quedarme aquí a esperar a que encuentres la tuya propia, sólo vine a llevarme a Beat (3)." El fastidio era latente en el tono del ojigris.

"No dejaré que te vean así después de desaparecer por una semana, imagina lo que van a pensar."

"Pensarán que disfruté mis vacaciones."

"Personas como tú no deberían salir en público."

"Me has dicho eso por años." Con una última caricia a su perro se levantó y comenzó a subir las escaleras, ignorando a la indignada joven.

"¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo?" En una pose ya común para ella, apoyó sus manos en sus caderas.

"Subo a cambiarme." La condescendencia estaba de más.

"¿Es que no piensas explicarme que estuviste haciendo por una semana?"

Para ese momento el ojigris y su mascota ya habían subido las escaleras.

"Nada que quisieras saber."

"Mandé a Hayami a que te buscara por cada hospital, clínica, hotel, bar y club de Shibuya, asustada viendo como paranoica las noticias, hasta llegué a llamar al abuelo Theodoros, pensé que me iba a morir cuando me dijo que te había dado un Aston Martin."

"…"

"Claro, pensé que el haría algo así, después de como te fuiste, me imaginé que allá él encontraría la forma de consolarte, pero que irresponsable al darle un carro que va a 350 km/hora a un niño de catorce años."

Ignorando la molesta voz de su hermana, paró en seco para sacarse una duda. "… ¿Padre sabe?"

"No seas ridículo."

"…"

"Por cierto, varias de tus amistades han venido a verte, le he dicho al personal que se encargara de despacharlos, por lo que antes de que te vayas a Shinjuku comunícate con ellos, han sido bastante insistentes."

"…"

"Una última cosa."

"…"

"Espero que por tu despecho no hayas hecho algo que perjudique a la futura candidatura de papá al puesto de ministro de economía, no quiero tener que sobornar a más personas, así que no te vas hasta que llame a un doctor para que te saque sabrá que cosa de tu sangre, apestas a cigarros."

PUM.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, la joven ignoró el que le hayan cerrado la puerta en su cara, y a un peliazul detrás de una columna.

I'm falling deeper and deeper  
Getting sweeter and sweeter  
You can't obscure desire  
'Cause you learn as it grows  
It's so strong  
It lingers on  
Forever  
Forever  
Forever

**Tres horas después.**

Su mente aún se encontraba indispuesta a procesar los hechos.

Estaba totalmente estupefacto.

"_¿Qué coños fue eso?"_

Nunca se había preguntado acerca de la relación de Keigo con su familia pero... Aristócratas facciones se consternaron.

"Que pesadilla." Susurró mientras tomaba un sorbo de té en un restaurante bohemio a las afueras de Minato.

Las imágenes y palabras se repetían en su mente, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el cómo estará Keigo en esos momentos.

Tras un pesado suspiro se quitó las gafas y se masajeó el puente de su nariz.

Había ido a esa mansion para saber de Keigo, no de lo que queda de él.

h t t p : / / i 8 4 8 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / a b 4 6 / l i t t e l i g h t / L o v e G a m e s . p n g

(1) Estoy consciente de que actualmente son 200 alumnos los que conforman el club de tenis de Hyotei, pero digamos que va ganando popularidad según las hazañas hechas por Keigo y compañía en los años anteriores.

(2) Esa medida no es oficial, es pura especulación mía, ya que no hay información de cuanto medía anteriormente, sin embargo en tercer año mide 1,75 cm.

(3) Hace tiempo me enteré que ese era el nombre de su perro en el anime.

Definitivamente reduciré los flashbacks para el próximo capítulo, ya interactuarán los personajes en el día a día.

Canción: Deeper and deeper. Cinema Bizarre.

Comentarios, inquietudes y/o sugerencias serán bienvenidos.

Gracias por leer.

Hikari

光


	3. Chapter 3 part one

:.L o v e G a m e s.:

Chapter III. Part one.

Título: Find a Way.

Disclaimer: Si piensan que poseo Prince of Tennis, necesitan ayuda psicológica.

Como lo prometí, decidí reducir los flashbacks tan confusos, sin embargo me disculpo de antemano, porque sé que quedó excesivamente extenso el capítulo, incluso llegué a dividirlo en dos partes.

**A partir de este capítulo, ya todos los superiores se encuentran ya en noveno grado.**

Este capítulo contiene leemon, por favor si te consideras lo suficientemente maduro para leer este tipo de contenido, adelante, sin embargo recomiendo que los lectores tengan más de 15 años para leerlo, por favor actúen con conciencia y madurez. De cualquier forma en el capítulo está señalizado el comienzo y el final de las escenas, para quienes deseen pasarlas de largo.

Muchísimas gracias a SmilingCat, ARROGANT-PAIR-LOVER y a kyofiresexboy1984 por tomarse la molestia de comentar, me siento muy honrada por entretenerlos.

"ABC" Diálogo.

"_ABC" _Pensamiento.

(**ABC**) Suplanta a las comillas.

_Oshitari's Yuushi POV._

_Había tenido un día extenuante, sentía los hombros tensos y cada músculo le reclamaba cada movimiento, en estos momentos se encontraba preparando una merengada de banana, tenía las ropas desarregladas, las gafas habían quedado tiradas en un bol de cristal en la sala y su porte de tener todo bajo control había desaparecido al cruzar el umbral de su amplia casa, la cual afortunadamente se encontraba en total silencio, como de costumbre. _

_Había tenido una pelea con Gakuto, otra costumbre ya, le encantaba el apetito sexual del niño, en serio, esa era la mayor razón por la que aún seguían juntos, el niño se dejaba dominar cuando como y donde sea, pero lo que no soporta es el constante apego, no entiende por qué el acróbata tiene que saber todo lo que hace en el día, que qué comió, que qué hizo, con quién,… él no tiene por qué darle explicaciones, y aún así se las da... para evitar escenas, pero cuando llegó a llamar a su hermana para saber si era verdad que había almorzado con ella… había cruzado el límite. Y tuvo que amenazarlo, pero aún así el casi metro y medio, como lo llama Atobe no tomó conciencia de la situación._

_Con pesadez se dejó caer en el sofá mientras bebía, aún así no terminó con él, y sabía perfectamente el porqué, porque se sentía culpable, por pensar en una persona totalmente diferente, por tener que morderse los labios cada vez que tienen relaciones, por tener que ahogar los gruñidos cuando se imagina unas piernas más largas alrededor de sus caderas, por tener que besarlo para ahogar cada vez que su boca lo engaña e intenta decir otro nombre, porque el dueño de sus suspiros y sus pensamientos es otro. Y por muy genio que sea, el no puede controlar su mente, hace mucho tiempo que esta dejó de obedecerle. Por lo que ahora carga con esta culpa, y por eso se ha vuelto más… paciente… con el acróbata, el cual es ahora su fuente de placer, es un pensamiento egoísta, pero la miseria adora la compañía, y él en su miseria disfrutaba de la flexibilidad del pelicereza._

_En su atractivo rostro se formó una triste sonrisa, sólo tenía que esperar a que su mente se aburriera de imaginar lo imposible, ella tenía que rendirse y flaquearse, y cuando estuviera débil, le haría entrar en razón. Dejó el vaso vacio en una mesa y cerró los ojos mientras se acostaba, sin darle ninguna orden a su cuerpo, su tibia mano se dirigió hasta cierta área baja y con suaves movimientos empezó a masajear._

**Comienzo de escena con contenido sexual (+15).**

"_Ah…"_

_En su mente se formó la presencia de ese ser que lo enloquecía, estaba encima suyo, sin despegar ni un segundo esos preciosos ojos grises de los suyos, bajó su cremallera y empezó a rozar con la punta de los dedos primero, empezó a formar círculos, hasta que bajó la mirada un momento y aún con la tela de los bóxers, lo besó, sin embargo esa acción causó que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se dirigiera a esa área. _

_Al ser consciente de eso, el ojigris sonrió con picardía y le quitó con lentos movimientos los bóxers, para luego seguir rozando con la punta de sus dedos._

_Luego de tortuosos masajes, con la punta de su lengua empezó a lamer, desde la punta hasta el final, como si de un dulce se tratara, luego abrió su boca y a tan sólo milímetros de distancia, paró todo movimiento y lo miró a los ojos… para luego con la voz de un felino preguntarle…_

"_¿Lo quieres?… si quieres paro aquí mismo… y olvidamos que esto sucedió… "Mientras hablaba, sus dedos seguían rozando toda la extensión de su miembro._

_¿Parar?... Mejor denle un balazo… sería menos doloroso._

"_Si quieres te doy mi alma, mi espíritu y mi vida, pero N O P A R E S"_

_Con una sonrisa radiante, el ojigris sin ninguna advertencia, se metió a la boca su miembro, empezó con tortuosos movimientos lentos, a veces jugaba rozándole con la punta de los dientes, con la lengua, con los largos y delgados dedos… hasta que sintió que se iba a venir, incluso ya estaban las primeras gotas de semen afuera, las cuales el ojigris lamió como si fueran las últimas gotas de agua en la Tierra, pero paró, lo vio a los ojos, y le hizo una juguetona seña de que se le acercara, y cuando ya sus rostros están a milímetros, lo besa apasionadamente, ya sin aire, se iba a venir, pero una fría y delgada mano en la punta de su miembro para cualquier acción._

"_Ahh…" No puede evitar gemir de dolor, necesitaba venirse. _

"_Jajaja."_

_Dios este chico iba a ser su muerte._

_Con esa pícara sonrisa vuelve a meter su miembro en la boca, esta vez es con movimientos más rápidos, incluso esta vez coloca su mano entre los suaves cabellos del ojigris y ambos establecen un ritmo, un enloquecedor ritmo._

"_Ahh… así… sigue…ahhh… Mmm… ahh…Kei…ahh…"_

_Y sin poder aguantar más… se viene, su respiración está totalmente enloquecida y distorsionada, su corazón iba en cualquier momento a salir de su pecho, pero al bajar la mirada y ver esa preciosa imagen, todo aire salió de sus pulmones, varias gotas de semen bordeaban esos rosados labios, y esos hermosos ojos grises estaban nublados._

_Sin más lo tomó del brazo y lo aprisionó en un beso que jamás iba a terminar._

_DIN DONG_

**Final de escena con contenido sexual (+15).**

Hold on,

What's the rush? What's the rush?

We're... not done away

Cause I don't need to change this...

Atmosphere we made if you can stay one more hour

Can you stay one more hour?

You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me

You know I'm gonna find the time to catch you and, and make you stay

_Abrió sus ojos y parpadeó varias veces en confusión, tardó unos segundos en ubicarse en el lugar y tiempo, sin embargo el que su mano esté manchada de una sustancia blanquecina le ayudó bastante en sacar rápidas conclusiones._

_DIN DONG_

"_Mierda."_

_DIN DONG_

"_¡VOY!" Con rápidos movimientos se levantó y fue hasta el baño más cercano para asearse por encima lo más rápido posible… no quería imaginar si tuviera que abrirle la puerta a su madre porque se le hayan olvidado las llaves. _

_DIN DONG_

"_¡QUE VOY!" Ya molesto abrió la puerta de par en par y tuvo que sostenerse de esta al ver a Atobe Keigo en el marco de su puerta. _

_El individuo parpadeó un par de veces haciéndolo ver gracioso, además que estaba con el dedo sobre el timbre, seguro había estado a punto de tocarlo de nuevo._

"…"

"…"

_¡PUM!_

_Si no hubiera sido por el trueno que resonó por todo el lugar, ambos no hubieran salido de su ensoñación, en ese momento el tensai se dio cuenta que había una tormenta y que el ojigris estaba totalmente empapado y tenía ligeros temblores._

"_Atobe, disculpa la demora, pasa por favor."_

"…" _Sin decir nada, el ojigris cruzó el umbral, al pasarle de largo el tensai se percató de que llevaba puesto el uniforme de la escuela, sin la chaqueta, haciéndolo más vulnerable al implacable clima que azotaba a Tokio últimamente, el uniforme estaba totalmente adherido al cuerpo del chico e innumerables gotas resbalaban por su piel, su mirada estaba perdida y su rostro sonrojado, se mordía los labios, y tenía los brazos cruzados, seguro para mantener algo de calor. _

_Tuvo que mirar a otro lugar para evitar que su cuerpo violara allí y ahora a su compañero._

"_Te guiaré a un baño para vio…cam…larte…calen…tar… ¡para que te cambies!" Ahora también su lengua lo traicionaba._

_Tomó al ojigris por los hombros y lo guió hasta uno de los baños para huéspedes, en el recorrido su visita estaba taciturna, y al borde de una hipotermia por lo que pudo apreciar, incluso varias veces inconscientemente le frotaba los brazos. _

_Cuando llegó al baño, abrió la llave del agua caliente y ya iba a dejar la habitación cuando se percata que Atobe Keigo, rey de Hyotei, el rey del hielo, y de sus fantasías más recónditas, estaba quitándose prenda por prenda lentamente, con movimientos gráciles, hasta que se le acabaron las prendas por quitar y sólo la más cremosa y blanca piel existente quedó a la vista, sin siquiera notar su presencia entró a la ducha y cerró la puerta de esta, dejando ver sólo la silueta de su anatomía. _

_No fue hasta que el vapor inundó la habitación en que Oshitari Yuushi volvió a respirar y salió del lugar._

_Mientras le buscaba unas prendas limpias en su habitación, analizaba la serie de hechos, en su casa estaba el chico con el que hace minutos estaba teniendo una epifanía sexual, y no sólo eso, estaba en su solitaria casa, tomando una ducha, y sin su arrogancia característica, había llegado como un gato desamparado que vuelve a su legítimo dueño… sin Tezukas en el camino._

_Pero primero debía averiguar el porqué del estado del chico. _

_Con ese pensamiento, tomó unas prendas y se las dejó en la habitación de huéspedes, no quería tentar a su resistencia entrando al baño._

_Fue hasta la cocina y observó que le habían dejado una exuberante cantidad de platillos de mar para la cena, la gran mayoría eran ostras, tomo de todo un poco y lo llevó hasta la amplia sala, volvió y tomó jugo de toronja y un vino blanco y también lo sirvió, encendió con un control la monstruosidad de chimenea que sobresalía de la minimalista sala, mientras graduaba con el control la llama, sus oídos escucharon suaves pasos, era Atobe, quien bajaba lentamente, los jeans grises le quedaban un poco grandes y se le rodaban, dejando ver parte de las caderas, y al sweater de algodón negro le tuvo que remangar las mangas, aún tenía sobre los hombros la toalla. _

_Por lo menos, el color le había vuelto, y se veía recuperado, su mirada seguía perdida, pero era por momentos._

"_¿Te sientes mejor?"_

"_Si ya no tengo frío, gracias." Le respondió con una voz débil, mientras miraba en varias direcciones disimuladamente, estaba apreciando el amplio lugar._

"_¿Sucede algo?" No pudo evitar preguntar al ver la extrañada expresión en las facciones de su compañero._

"_Es que… me imaginé que el lugar donde vivías tendría más… ¿color?... no me parecías del estilo minimalista."_

_Ahora el extrañado era él, nunca se imaginó que Atobe Keigo se molestara en pensar su estilo. "Mis padres contrataron a un decorador, pero todos elegimos este estilo, me agrada."_

"_A mí también, es sólo que nunca pensé que a ti te gustara… me imaginé que eras más del estilo Victoriano."_

_No pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco… era verdad, a él le gustaba ese estilo, le hacía sentir que estaba en una de esas novelas que tanto le gustaban leer para pasar el rato, sin embargo, por comodidad prefirió callar, ni siquiera para su cuarto se molestó en personalizarlo._

"_¿Ahora eres decorador de interiores?" Le preguntó con una ceja alzada, le divertía y a la vez le aterrorizaba esa percepción de Atobe. Le movió un cojín para que tuviera más espacio para sentarse._

"_No, simplemente… nada." El ojigris se sentó y no le miró el rostro._

_El resplandor de las llamas jugaba con las tonalidades del cabello del ojigris, y también con sus ojos, ambos estaban sentados en el cómodo sofá, al frente estaba la mesa con el banquete, la escena era acogedora, el peliazul tomó el jugo de toronja y se lo sirvió en un vaso de cristal, y no fue hasta que estaba a centímetros de su rostro en que el taciturno ojigris lo tomó con un leve asentimiento._

"_No te quedes callado, ¿qué ibas a decir?" En todo momento lo miraba por la esquina del ojo._

"… _Es que el estilo minimalista me parece… vacío, para personas que piensan que el ahora, que la era moderna, es abstracta, esas personas transformaron la complejidad del arte y su belleza estética y la dejaron olvidada, transformaron los matices y contrastes y olvidaron los patrones, simplemente se volvieron arcaicos, aburridos y simples… y sus seguidores son igual de vacíos… se dice que en estos espacios se encuentra la paz, no se encuentra paz… se encuentra la nada… por eso me cuesta creer que a un tensai le agrade este lugar." _

"…"

"…"

"… _Bueno, era de esperarse que fueras un seguidor del arte, tú mismo eres una obra de arte."_

_Le pareció adorable el que el ojigris casi se ahogara con su bebida._

"_¿Acaso tienes un calendario en donde por día tienes una frase estúpida que decir?"_

"_No, una libreta en realidad"_

_La mirada perpleja de su compañero, no tenía precio._

"_Jajaja."_

_No pudo evitar acariciarle una mejilla, al verlo sonrojarse por mostrar esa ingenuidad escondida. _

_Lamentablemente el ojigris se tensó y se alejó un poco._

_Su mente bloqueó cualquier rastro de dolor por esa acción._

"_Y dime Atobe, créeme no es que quiera que te vayas o algo por el estilo, al contrario, pero por qué estás aquí."_

"…"

"_Atobe, por favor, tienes que decirme, llegaste en mitad de una tormenta, sin tu limosina, al borde de una hipotermia, y prácticamente inconsciente."_

"…_No hables así." Tuvo que acercarse para escuchar esas palabras._

"_¿Cómo?"_

"_Suenas como ella."_

_Se sentía como un retrasado mental, pero tenía que hacer la pregunta. "¿Quién es ella?"_

"_¿Deja tu condescendencia quieres? Hablas como ella, mi hermana, suenas igual a ella, es más ustedes dos son iguales, los dos son tensais, y se creen tener el poder de conocerlo todo, pues ¿SABEN QUÉ?, USTEDES NO ME CONOCEN Y ME SACA DE QUICIO QUE PIENSEN QUE LO SABEN TODO DE MÍ, Y QUE POR ESO TIENEN EL DERECHO DE HABLARME CON UNA CONDESCENDENCIA ABSURDA, CUANDO USTEDES NI SE CONOCEN A SÍ MISMOS." _

_Mientras hablaba el molesto ojigris se levantó y se dirigía a la puerta. _

_Viendo las intenciones del ojigris, el tensai se adelantó y lo tomó del brazo, tal vez con demasiada fuerza porque el rostro de su visita chocó contra su pecho. Sujetándolo del brazo con una mano, mientras que con la otra le acariciaba el rostro, esperó unos segundos hasta tener toda su atención…_

"_Escúchame Keigo, y escúchame bien, yo jamás, jamás, he pensado en ser mejor que tú, todo lo contrario, yo te observo todos los días, te observo desde abajo, junto con el resto de los mortales y sus imperfecciones, observo como ellos sueñan con ser algo remotamente parecido a ti, porque con sólo eso bastaría para ellos salir de su miseria, Keigo, tu eres luz, y con sólo observarte, yo ya me siento con la energía suficiente para desafiar la gravedad y llegar hasta donde estas y…" _

_Declárenle culpable, denle sentencia de muerte, llévenlo a la horca, a la silla eléctrica o que se muera por inanición… Pero en lo que a él respecta jamás soltaría esos adictivos labios, que eran la fruta prohibida encarnada._

_Mientras acariciaba esos fríos labios, soltó el brazo que sujetaba y rodeó la estrecha cintura, mientras que con la mano que recorría la aterciopelada mejilla profundizó el beso llevando su mano hasta la nuca ajena._

_Necesitaba más cercanía, por lo que tomó desprevenido al sorprendido chico y lo llevó hasta la pared más cercana, ocasionando que sólo se escuchara el golpe seco de la pared al recibir aquella espalda que vio al descubierto hace minutos y que no podía sacar de su mente, colocó sus piernas entre las contrarias para inmovilizar cualquier escape, costándole más de lo que debiera costarle a una persona de con su nivel de IQ, alejó unos milímetros su rostro y sus labios de aquel manjar, llevándose consigo un rastro de saliva, y observó a aquella criatura._

_Las puntas de su cabello húmedo estaban en varias direcciones, sus mejillas estaban totalmente sonrojadas, aquellos labios se encontraban partidos por el frío de la tormenta, pero eran igual de deliciosos, de la comisura de ellos salía una delgada línea de saliva, pero lo que más llamó su atención fueron esos impactantes ojos, totalmente distorsionados y perdidos._

_Siguió observando y se quedó prendido de ese pálido cuello, totalmente desprovisto de cualquier marca, inconscientemente llevó su mano hasta aquel lugar, y sus dedos se dejaron maravillar por la suave textura, como en un trance empezó a acariciar lentamente en círculos la unión del cuello y el hombro… de repente escucha un delicioso suspiro que hace mover levemente uno de sus flequillos azules, conecta su mirada con la contraria y sin despegar su vista en ningún momento, une las frentes de ambos…_

"_¿Qué hay con Tezuka?" Llámenlo orgullo, pero tenía que preguntar._

"_¿Quién es Tezuka?" _

_Dios, esa arrogante sonrisa era su perdición._

_Esa respuesta fue todo lo que necesitó para hacer de esa noche la más inolvidable para ambos._

_Sintió como en su rostro también se formaba una sonrisa mientras sin dar ninguna advertencia besaba ese delicioso cuello, descubriendo que si mordía levemente, obtenía unos deliciosos quejidos como recompensa._

_Sin pensarlo, ambas manos se colocaron en la cadera contraria, permitiéndole sentir más de aquella exquisita piel, sentía como ambas respiraciones se volvían irregulares, cada vez que causaba fricción en cierta área._

"_¡AH!" Ese quejido fue producto de una mordida que no fue tan leve._

_Ya extrañando esos labios, los volvió a besar, esta vez Keigo le rodeó el cuello, e incluso jugaba con sus cabellos, acariciándolos de una forma sensual y tranquilizadora. _

"_Sujétate."_

"_¿Qué?... Oh"_

Hold on

I'll be here when it's

All done you know

Cause what's the point in chasing

If I can't enjoy your face and

We can be wrong tonight

Can we be wrong tonight?

**Comienzo de escena con contenido sexual (+15).**

_Con una idea en su mente, cargó estilo nupcial a su invitado, y continuando el interminable beso se dirigió hasta la sala y sin brusquedad colocó a su preciada carga en el sofá, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, esta vez se colocó encima de él y llevó ambo brazos contarios por encima de la pequeña cabeza del ojigris y los sujetó con una mano, volvió a colocar sus piernas entre las contrarias, pero esta vez, se apoyó con las rodillas para no aplastar con su peso a su invitado, con su otra mano siguió acariciando la cadera, esta vez alzando el sweater consigo, dejando expuesta más piel que probar._

"_Tus manos…" Susurró la aterciopelada voz._

"_¿Mmm?..." Respondió con pereza mientras saboreaba el lóbulo contrario._

"_Están muy calientes…" _

"_Si quieres te quito la ropa y te refrescas un poco."_

"_Que considerado de tu parte, pero no quiero causar molestias." Respondió divertido._

"_No es ninguna molestia, será un placer."_

_Ambos compartieron una mirada cómplice, mientras el peliazul ayudaba a su invitado con su problema, mientras le alzaba el sweater repartía besos por el abdomen contrario, deteniéndose para lamer las tetillas contrarias, y volviendo a bajar y a subir, lamiendo, mordiendo y besando cuanta piel estuviera expuesta._

_Se había impartido una tarea y era la de conocer cada milímetro de piel que perteneciera a Atobe Keigo._

_Cuando ya le había quitado el sweater, Keigo le ayudó a quitarse su franela, la fría temperatura de esas suaves manos hacía un contraste delicioso con su pecho, esas manos le acariciaron la espalda de una forma que sólo le llevaba al borde de un abismo._

_Volvió a besarlo mientras le desabotonaba los jeans y rompió el beso sólo para besarle el vientre con una delicadeza que le hizo formar una secreta sonrisa al ojigris. _

_Ya ambos totalmente desnudos, sintiendo nada más el cálido resplandor de la chimenea tocar sus cuerpos, ambas miradas se encontraron, y añadiéndole el toque final al momento, el ojigris atrajo al peliazul para un sensual beso. _

"_Yuu..."_

"_Mmm… Tranquilo, sé lo que hago." Mencionó mientras volteaba al ojiris y mimaba aquella espalda, desde la nuca hasta la base de la espalda._

"… _Es…espera."_

_Ya había introducido un dedo en la estrecha cavidad, mientras, repartía suaves besos en los muslos contarios… se quedaba corto si decía que esas piernas eran las cosa más sensual que sus ojos hayan tenido la fortuna de ver._

"_¡Ah!"_

_Ya con el segundo dedo, Keigo se estaba inquietando, provocando que con un pequeño desliz ambos cayeran al suelo._

"_¿Estás bien?" Preguntó preocupado, mientras lo volvía a voltear, esta vez para mirarlo de frente._

"… _Eso… creo." La respiración contraria era irregular._

"_¿Continuamos?" Ya se disponía a volverlo a cargar para llevarlo esta vez a su habitación… cuando una mano en el pecho lo detiene._

"_El piso, está frío… y me refresca…"_

_No pudo evitar alzar una ceja. "¿Seguro?... va a ser bastante incómodo."_

"_No importa… el calor… me… me ahoga." Estaba algo indeciso… sabía que le iba a doler bastante._

_Su título de tensai no era de adorno, por lo que buscó la manera de causarle la menor incomodidad posible, tomó con suavidad las cremosas y largas piernas y las colocó alrededor de su cadera, causando que el miembro contrario rozara su vientre, provocando un poderoso espasmo en ambos cuerpos, entendiendo la posición, Keigo rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del tensai el cual susurrándole al oído le advirtió con una voz ronca y sensual…_

"_No vayas a soltarte." Le dio un corto beso, y sin más su miembro entro en la excesivamente estrecha cavidad._

"_Dios…Keigo… eres… tan…" Se quedó sin aire al sentirse en el cielo, el interior de Keigo era demasiado estrecho, era cálido… sabía que debía esperar… se sintió un idiota por no haber ido a buscar lubricante… tuvo que repetirse varios mantras para no embestirlo de una vez._

"_Ah…" Sentía como Keigo volvía a tensarse. _

"_Shhh… pasará…" Empezó a besarlo, tratando de transmitir toda la pasión que sentía en esos momentos, tratando de transmitirle esa llama que lo estaba consumiendo y que no se iba a extinguir mientras Atobe Keigo estuviera a su lado._

"…_Ya."_

"_¿Seguro?"_

_La hermosa sonrisa fue la afirmación que necesitaba._

_Empezó con embestidas suaves, tratando de que Keigo se acostumbrara primero…_

"_Yuushi…"_

_Algo extrañado por el carácter impreso en las palabras alzó la mirada._

"_NO SOY UNA CHICA, no me voy a romper, podrías por favor, no sé si no te molesta… ¡cogerme de una puta vez!"_

**Final de escena con contenido sexual (+15).**

_End of Oshitari's Yuushi POV._

"¡YUUSHI DESPIERTA HERMANITO!"

Bastante aturdido, estando más en el mundo de los sueños que en el de los mortales, el dueño de unos cobrizos ojos se despierta.

"¡Por fin despiertas!"

"¿Qué…qué…?"

"Jejeje, llevo 15 minutos tratando de despertarte, levántate que hoy es tu primer día de escuela y debo llevarte."

Sin más su hermana se retira de su habitación… dejándola en total silencio.

El peliazul mira su cama y la encuentra vacía… su desconcertada mirada viaja por la habitación como un autómata.

"_Fue sólo un sueño… todo fue un sueño… Atobe nunca estuvo aquí… nunca tuve relaciones con él… fue un sueño…" _

Sentía la peor migraña de la humanidad, pero no pensaba tomar ningún medicamento, iba a castigar a su enferma, sádica, morbosa, retorcida pero sobre todas las cosas CRUEL mente, e iba a dejar que sufriera, que agonizara de dolor… por hacerle tener estos sueños.

Aunque debía felicitarla, era bastante nítida y detallista la muy hija de puta.

Con un suspiro cansino, por su patética vida, se levanta y ya iba a entrar en su baño, cuando la puerta de su cuarto se abre y se asoma la cabeza de su hermana.

"¿Estás teniendo sexo con Atobe Keigo?"

"…" Abrió los ojos como platos, y su boca modulaba, pero nada salía de ella.

"Porque creo que en ningún momento mencionaste un condón… y eso me preocupa Yuu…"

Ok, suficiente, sin más cerró la puerta… con seguro.

Su cabeza agonizó de dolor por el portazo, una sádica sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

"Sufre maldita perra, que no voy a tomar absolutamente nada."

You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me

You know I'm gonna find the time to catch you and, and make you stay

I don't care what clothes you wear, it's time to love and I don't care

You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me

La brisa de la primavera removió sus sedosos cabellos castaños, se encontraba en un pequeño café al aire libre a dos calles de la escuela, se distraía disfrutando de los primeros rayos del Sol, después de sufrir un brutal invierno, además que le mantenía la mente lejos del hecho en que llevaba esperando por 45 minutos al cretino que se hacía llamar su amigo.

Con molestia tomó un sorbo de su té, tomó su Smartphone y publicó en Twitter: "**q me dejn sprando #thingsthatpissmeoff fuck U keigoatobe**"

Dio un resoplido que movió algunos mechones, y los colocó detrás de su oreja, ya iba a llamar al mesonero, cuando un Aston Martin V12 Ventage se estaciona frente al café, sin darle importancia al asunto le hace una seña al mesonero, enseguida el señor se le acerca.

"¿Qué desea desayunar joven Haginosuke?"

"El cereal de siempre, la ensalada de frutas de melocotón, el biscocho con sirope de miel y para llevar el yogurt de mora."

"¿Y usted joven Atobe?"

El pelicastaño giró el rostro tan rápido que tuvo que suprimir una mueca de dolor. Pero allí estaba, con el uniforme de la escuela, con una hermosa bufanda grisácea para acompañarlo, si para el año pasado ambos eran de estaturas casi iguales, ya eso quedó atrás, ahora Keigo le pasaba por varios centímetros, su sedoso cabello seguía con el mismo peinado, un poco más desordenado, pero le quedaba bien, incluso estaba más largo, varios mechones se negaban a abandonar su campo de visión, su rostro seguía igual, las mismas facciones pinceladas por Michelangelo Buonarroti, y sus ojos… a él le encantaban los ojos de Keigo, en todo momento tenían una coloración diferente, hoy estaban de un gris suave, rayando en azul claro.

Observó como con movimientos gráciles se sentó y con una sonrisa cansina le respondió al mesonero.

"Para mí sólo un Latte de Vainilla y un Cinaroll, gracias."

"En seguida, con permiso caballeros." Tras una reverencia el señor se retiró, dejando solos a los jóvenes.

"…" Como si nada, el ojigris se dispuso a ver al parque que estaba frente al café.

Mientras el pelicastaño tenía un tic en el ojo y mantenía los puños presionados. "_Si serás desgraciado Keigo."_

"¡¿Qué no piensas decir nada?"

"¿Uh?"

"¡Claro! Hazte el tonto ahora."

"…" El ojigris simplemente lo observaba en silencio, como tratando de entender la situación.

"¿No crees que deberías disculparte?"

El ojigris parpadeó varias veces hasta que por fin se dignó a responder. "¿Llegué tarde? Discúlpame pero aún sigo sin entender el GPS."

"¿GPS?... ¿esa arma asesina es tuya?"

"No es un arma, es un auto."

"No, allí como lo ves estacionado y contigo aquí sí, si es un auto, pero contigo frente al volante, es un arma demoniaca representativa de uno de los jinetes del apocalipsis."

El ojigris rodó los ojos para después bostezar levemente.

"Odio que hagas eso."

"Se te va a enfriar el té."

"¿Y cómo conseguiste que tu padre te diera semejante máquina?... ¿Cómo conseguiste el permiso para manejarla? Que yo sepa, hasta el día de ayer, antes de acostarme, uno no puede conducir hasta ser mayor de edad."

"Me lo regaló mi abuelo Theodoros, y el permiso para conducir… lo conseguí por allí."

"No puedo creer lo que escucho Atobe Keigo, ¿y tu padre no hizo nada?"

"Noup, bueno no ha hecho nada porque no sabe nada, aunque como Hitomi se enteró… ya lo debe saber, seguro habló con mi abuelo y este asumió cualquier responsabilidad o escándalo futuro."

"Dios bendiga a los abuelos."

"No tienes idea."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…. ¿Qué pasó mientras no estaba?" Trató de hacer conversación el ojigris tras sentirse algo incómodo por la mirada asesina de su amigo.

"Y es que de verdad maldito bastardo desgraciado tú no piensas disculparte." El tono del pelicastaño era casi asesino… aunque ya acostumbrado el ojigris sólo ladeo la cabeza como muestra de duda.

"…"

"¡Por los clavos de Cristo Keigo!"

"¿Te volviste cristiano?... porque…"

"De hecho vi un programa en National Geographic y estaba bastante interesante era de Jesús y… ¡ESE NO ES EL PUNTO! El punto es que tú y tú bastarda humanidad se largaron a Grecia de la noche a la mañana, con un hermetismo digno del Vaticano, para luego decirme que volvías en unos días, pasan los días y no tengo ni una puta idea de donde estabas tú, nadie sabía nada, Kabaji y yo estábamos preocupados, de paso que tu **querida hermana **la cual rebosa de dulzura, carisma y espontaneidad, por favor aprecia mi sarcasmo, nos mandó a sus guardaespaldas a escoltarnos fuera de su propiedad, y la pregunta del millón…"

"…" "¿_Acaso se fueron a cultivar el café, por qué tardan tanto?"_

"Uno se pregunta por qué hay desafortunados en el mundo, por qué hay inundaciones, terremotos… y para qué coños Atobe Keigo tiene un maldito celular si NO LO RESPONDE." Ante eso último el pelicastaño se levantó de su asiento como un resorte y se quedó parado con los brazos cruzados.

"Jóvenes aquí trai…" El mesonero paró en seco al ver la escena.

"No se preocupe, gracias." El ojigris le hizo una seña como restándole importancia a la escena, acción que oscureció el aura de Haginosuke.

El mesonero llevó las órdenes temblando como gelatina, pero prácticamente dejó una nube de polvo para retirarse.

"Taki, mejor comamos en paz y luego te cuento todo, ¿te parece?" Al ver el opaco brillo en los ojos de su amigo, el pelicastaño enseguida se sentó y comió en total mutismo, incluso comió en algunos momentos con las mejillas sonrojadas producto de la vergüenza, se sentía como un idiota por no notar que se estaba comportando como un niño malcriado, por momentos detallaba al ojigris y notó las leves ojeras, sus pómulos estaban más marcados y su piel ligeramente más pálida… y una punzada en el pecho lo abrumó, había sido cierto su presentimiento, Shishido le dijo que estaba exagerando, preocupándose por Keigo, pero él había tenido un presentimiento todo este tiempo… llámenlo paranoico, pero su amigo no estaba bien.

Cuando ambos terminaron de comer Taki notó que el plato de Keigo estaba prácticamente sin tocarse.

"Keigo… disculpa la escena…yo de verdad…"

"Discúlpame a mí, en verdad lamento no haberme comunicado contigo, pero mi celular se dañó en la última nevada y no fue hasta esta mañana en que ordené en que me lo reemplazaran… verás han pasado muchas cosas…" En ese punto el ojigris suspiró con cansancio y pasó una mano por sus cabellos, bajó la mirada y buscó en sus bolsillos por un cigarro.

"Keigo es muy temprano para fumar."

"En verdad lo necesito Taki, si quieres saber que me está pasando… déjame fumar." La seriedad de su voz, inmediatamente calló al pelicastaño, el cual tomó con sus dos manos una de las pálidas manos contrarias.

Se asustó al sentirla tan fría.

"… Hace ya varias semanas, mi padre me citó… me sacó en cara en que estaba viendo a Tezuka, yo no lo negué, nunca he negado que soy bisexual… ese día también me mostró una foto… en esa…en…en esa foto… Tezuka estaba besando a Syusuke Fuji…"

"_Ese desgraciado va a conocer quien es Taki Haginosuke."_

"… Yo no lo podía creer, y lo peor, también me entere en que no había cumplido su promesa, me estaba vigilando a mí y a Tezuka, a su familia, amigos… eso no estaba bien, estaba violando los derechos humanos, estaba jugado con nosotros a su antojo, por eso me fui… no sabía qué hacer con respecto a Tezuka, y tampoco podía pensar estando en este país, bajo el ojo de mi padre… por eso me fui a que mi abuelo… el me recibió y allí pude pensar… estaba muy deprimido y creo que por eso me compró el carro… en Grecia me fui a una fiesta en un yate… no recuerdo nada… sé que estaba muy mal por lo de Tezuka y me drogué… me drogué hasta decir basta… y luego decidí afrontar la realidad… Tezuka no me quería… todo fue un engaño, una fantasía… por eso regresé y cuando lo hice… apenas le envié el mensaje de texto diciéndole que estaba bajando del Jet, me cita… pa…ra… terminar conmigo…"

Al decir las últimas palabras unas solitarias lágrimas surcan las mejillas del precioso ojigris.

E inmediatamente otras surcan de los ojos miel del pelicastaño.

"… Al terminar conmigo… algo en mí resurgió Taki… el dolor… fue demasiado… varios recuerdos volvieron a mi mente… mi madre… Taki… recordé la vida que tuve junto a ella y como me la arrebataron… me volví a desaparecer… quería morir… en verdad… quería que el mundo me olvidara… para yo olvidarme del mundo."

"Keigo…"

"Y para completar… ayer paso por la mansión para buscar a Beat, y Hitomi estaba esperándome… junto a tres doctores que no estoy seguro qué fue lo que me hicieron… y hoy tengo que venir a Hyotei… sólo espero a que las clases me ayuden a olvidarme de toda esta pesadilla."

En todo este momento la mirada del ojigris estaba centrada en los bordados del mantel, se sentía expuesto, vulnerable y frágil, como una pirámide de cartas… pero necesitaba decírselo a alguien, a alguien más allá de Beat y un retrato de su madre… y Taki siempre ha estado allí.

"Taki, en verdad lo lamento, no quise molestarte." Con su mano libre coloca la colilla del cigarro en el cenicero y se trata de limpiar el rastro de las únicas dos lágrimas que corrieron libres por su rostro. Cuando trata de pagar la cuenta, nota que tiene una mano presa, alza la mirada y se encuentra con el rostro de su amigo hecho un mar de lágrimas.

"Keigo… tu dijiste que querías que el mundo te olvidara, para tú olvidarte del mundo… pero yo jamás podría olvidarme de ti."

Ambos sonríen levemente.

"… y con ese auto menos."

You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me

You know I'm gonna find the time to catch you and, and make you stay

I don't care what clothes you wear, it's time to love and I don't care

You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me

Deberían hacerle un Electroencefalograma, había tenido una fantasía dentro de una fantasía dentro de un sueño… eso no podía ser normal.

Por los pasillos de la prestigiosa Hyotei Gakuen, se encontraba un peliazul caminando despreocupadamente, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos y la mirada pérdida en pensamientos que nadie se llegaría a imaginar. Se había saltado los tradicionales actos de principio de curso, su cabeza no daba para aguantarse todo eso.

Además había tomado una decisión, se iba a alejar de la presencia de Atobe Keigo… algo difícil ya que Atobe era el presidente estudiantil, y el estaba en la junta estudiantil, Atobe estaba en la orquesta, tocaba el piano, y el tocaba el violín, Atobe era el nuevo capitán del club de tennis, y el estaba en el club de tenis, sin contar las clases, laboratorios y talleres en los que coincidían… Iba a ser una tarea titánica el alejarse de él… Y más por el simple hecho de que en realidad no quería ¡Pero tenía que hacerlo! Por el bien de su cordura.

¿Y si se cambiaba de escuela?...Ridículo, a ¿dónde iba a ir? ¿Seigaku?... El era de Hyotei no había otra escuela a la que podría pertenecer.

"Que fastidio que en este año Atobe Keigo esté a cargo de la escuela… ese bueno para nada va a convertir a Hyotei en un circo… con su séquito de freaks que lo sigue a todas partes."

Paró en seco al escuchar ese comentario, y se quedó quieto por unos momentos.

"Si… a ese niño bonito dan ganas de darle su buena paliza para que aterrice, se cree lo mejor porque su papá es poderoso, el mío también lo es, es dueño de un centro comercial."

"Mi novia deja de prestarme atención cada vez que se aparece… a veces se pone a hablar de ese estúpido club de fans por horas."

"La mía tiene una foto de él, y una pelota que una vez sacó a escondidas, en una repisa en su cuarto."

"Que loca."

"Si, Pero está buena."

"Deberíamos hacer algo para que pise fondo."

"¿Cómo qué?"

"No se… deberíamos dejarle amenazas para que se largue de una buena vez y para siempre."

"Y si no hace caso… le damos un susto."

"Y si ustedes hacen eso, yo les causaré algo más que un susto."

Al escuchar esa profunda voz, los pobres chicos que hablaban por el pasillo se llevaron el susto de sus vidas al ver a sus espaldas a nadie más que a Oshitari Yuushi.

Oshitari Yuushi era el tensai de Hyotei, el genio de las mil técnicas, integrante del eslabón de los más populares en la escuela, hijo de dos doctores con reconocimiento internacional, incluso su padre ganó un premio Nobel, normalmente tiene esa actitud de que nada merece su interés, y nada le preocupa. Pero ahorita gozaban del privilegio de tener su total atención… y eso no les agradaba en lo más mínimo… esa mirada parecía que supiera la forma de acabar contigo de 1000 maneras diferentes.

"O…Oshi…tari."

Con un elegante movimiento el joven se quitó las gafas, facilitando la apreciación de esos rojizos ojos.

"Espero que sus limitadas y carentes mentes hayan entendido mi punto. ¿Fui lo suficientemente claro?"

"Como el agua." Literalmente los chicos se fueron corriendo.

"No debiste hacer eso."

Esa voz...

El tensai alza la vista y sentado en una escalera se hallaba el tema de conversación personificado, Atobe Keigo.

Sin darse cuenta, una sonrisa que sólo está reservada para el ojigris, se formó en su rostro.

"_Un ser divino debió haberse tomado todo el tiempo del mundo para crearte… tu mirada es un puente a otro lugar, donde se acuestan las estrellas a soñar lo que sueñan los poetas._ "¿Por qué dices eso?" Preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Normalmente su cercanía causaba un efecto en el ojigris, pero esta vez la mirada perdida de su ahora capitán era prueba de que este tenía otras cosas en mente, y eso le preocupó, Atobe no tenía porqué rebajarse a dejarse afectar por las palabras de esos parásitos.

"Solo estabas perdiendo tu tiempo… en unas semanas tendré en mi casillero una carta de amenaza… me pregunto qué será esta vez." Una divertida sonrisa se forma en los labios del ojigris.

El tensai no puede evitar bufar internamente… y el preocupándose por nada.

"Vaya, me siento halagado, Oshitari Yuushi defendiéndome a capa y espada, lamento no haber sacado mi cámara."

"Bueno, eres el capitán ahora, y si esos chicos te sacaban de esta escuela, Tarou me pondría a mí."

El ojigris parpadea graciosamente varias veces. "¿Tú no quieres ser capitán?"

"Atobe, si yo quisiera ser capitán… sería capitán."

El ojigris se sonroja levemente al sentir como el tensai le había rozado con sus labios la oreja mientras le susurraba aquellas palabras.

Keigo frunce graciosamente el seño al sentir a sus mejillas arder.

"¿Y quién te dijo que si yo no estuviera tú serías el capitán?"

"¿Quién más va a ser?... ¿Taki?"

Con el dramatismo en las venas, el indignado ojigris se levanta, pero el peliazul es más rápido y le toma por el brazo y lo hala, provocando que le cayera encima.

No calculo bien, porque le sacó un poco el aire, al igual que lastimó al ojigris.

El ojigris algo abrumado por el movimiento se percata de las atractivas facciones del tensai, sobretodo sin gafas, y siente una extraña sensación en su estómago… como cosquillas.

"Tú mismo lo dijiste, no eres capitán porque yo estoy aquí, opacando tu apenas perceptible talento." Menciona mientras trataba de levantarse.

Pero escucha algo parecido a un gruñido y siente dos poderosos brazos alrededor de su cintura.

"¡Oh! ¿Acaso lastimé tu orgullo de tensai? ¡Suéltame!"

"¿Qué acaso en ese internado no te enseñaron a pedir las cosas?"

Ambos jóvenes estaban en plenas escaleras, el ojigris prácticamente sentado sobre el peliazul, el cual con sus brazos impedía que el otro se levantara. Para los ojos ajenos, la escena era bastante comprometedora.

"Me enseñaron a identificar a quienes pedírselas y a quienes ordenárselas."

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del ojigris al observar esa cínica sonrisa aparecer en el rostro del tensai el cual aprisionó aún más al cuerpo encima suyo.

"Yo que tu reconsideraría esa identificación tuya."

"El que tiene problemas aquí eres tú, soy tu capitán y te digo que me sueltes."

"Como eres MI capitán, demuestra tu fuerza y suéltate tú solo."

¿Fue idea suya o ese MI sonó con doble sentido?

Molesto más consigo mismo, el ojigris intentó soltarse… y no pudo.

"Jajaja."

Como odiaba esa risa.

"Como que Tarou debería reconsiderar su elección."

¡Debía soltarse ya! Si una persona los llegara a ver, estaría en graves problemas. Una idea surcó por la maquiavélica mente del ojigris.

"… Bueno, si hablamos de fuerza… no puedo negar que tú eres fuerte." Susurró suavemente el ojigris el cual con movimientos lentos se acomodó en las piernas del peliazul, y sin apartar su mirada de aquellos ojos rojizos rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del tensai.

Dicho tensai sentía una opresión en el pecho y un vacío en el estómago por las repentinas acciones del ojigris.

"No quiero que me digas cosas que ya son hechos… sólo quiero que aprendas a pedir."

Sus rostros estaban a sólo milímetros, sus narices estaban rozándose.

Entre la cercanía el tensai se percata de algo que ni en sus fantasías se hubiera imaginado… Atobe Keigo tenía pecas, prácticamente imperceptibles… pero allí estaban… eran pocas y muy claras y pequeñas, estaban en su nariz y pómulos… eran la cosa más adorable que se hubiera podido imaginar.

El ojigris abrió sus labios, seguro iba a decir una respuesta mordaz pero nuca fue escuchada porque el peliazul terminó su tormento con un beso.

El ojigris quedó en shock, y cuando volvió a la realidad tenía al chico más sexy que haya conocido acariciándole los labios, sentía sus mejillas arder y un calor recorrerle el cuerpo, no era abrasador ni molesto, era cálido y reconfortante… por lo que se dejó llevar y respondió el beso.

Sólo pasaron segundos para que la imagen de Tezuka Kunimitsu apareciera en su mente como un karma, y como si de un leproso se tratara, se apartó del tensai.

"Como te decía… queriéndolo o no, no eres ni serás capitán." El ojigris se levantó y le dirigió una fría mirada al tensai.

"Y como te he intentado decir nadie más podría ser capitán más que tú, Keigo."

El tono y la mirada del tensai, ocasionaron un dolor en el pecho del ojigris… ¿acaso era culpa?... ¿de qué?... Sea lo que sea, ocasionó que suavizara su mirada levemente, estaba confundido, y era con él mismo… nunca se imaginó que el tensai le afectara de esa manera.

"Cierto, ni tampoco vicecapitán." Y con eso se alejó del lugar… prácticamente huyendo, de las extrañas emociones sentidas hacia el tensai… y viceversa.

El tensai se tomó su tiempo para levantarse.

Keigo le había correspondido el beso.

"_Por algo no nací siendo salmón, no puedo ir contra la corriente… no puedo alejarme de ti."_

And if I was running you'd be the one who I would be running to

And if I was crying you would be lying on the cloud that would pull

me through

And if I was scared than I would be glad to tell you and walk away

That I am not lying, I am just trying to find my way into you

_Mukahi's Gakuto POV._

Lo había visto todo. ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO.

Sentía cada parte de su cuerpo temblar de rabia, ira y enojo.

Escondido en una esquina se hallaba un joven, de contextura delgada, de baja estatura, de piel pálida, la cual contrastaba con su liso cabello de color cereza, sus ojos eran azul profundo, sus facciones eran bastante delicadas, sino fuera por el uniforme, uno podría pensar que se trataba de una joven pre-adolescente, una señorita muy bella.

Había seguido a su novio para disculparse, sabía que estaba molesto por llamar a su cuñada para preguntarle si era cierto que habían comido juntos.

¡Qué bobo! ¿Cuántas veces no habrán comido Yuushi y Atobe juntos… burlándose de lo bobo que es?"

Siempre lo supo, todos lo subestimaban, pensaban que era un estúpido que sólo era bueno para saltar, pero se equivocaban… TODOS LOS MUY MALDITOS SE EQUIVOCABAN. Es cierto, el adoraba saltar y hacer sus maniobras, porque ese era su talento natural, estaba dentro de él el poder hacer esas cosas, y adoraba hacerlo todo el tiempo para recalcarle a los demás el que él si podía hacerlo y ellos no. Llámenlo arrogante, pero esto era Hyotei, aquí hasta el barrendero era arrogante. Es cierto, pero a él también le agradaba el inglés, y era muy bueno, nadie lo sabía, a nadie le importaba, incluso le gustaba más que el tenis. El jugaba tenis porque le divertía, bueno… también para pasar más tiempo con Yuushi. Cada célula de su cuerpo se dejaba llevar por sus instintos, y desde que nació todas sus decisiones y pensamientos estaban basados en sus instintos… y desde que vio un partido entre SU Yuushi y Atobe en un entrenamiento, la forma en que Yuushi se le quedó viendo a la figura de Atobe alejarse, después de ganarle… ese brillo. A partir de allí, sus instintos le decían que lo iba a perder, que iba a perder lo mejor que le ha pasado en su vida.

Porque sí, Oshitari Yuushi ha sido lo mejor que le ha pasado, le ha tratado como un caballero, nunca lo ha tratado con superioridad por su tamaño, nunca le ha sacado en cara esa debilidad… la de parecer demasiado a una chica… nunca le ha dicho freak, travesti, hermafrodita, mariquita… todo lo contrario, desde que empezó su relación de ya ocho meses, todos han parado, incluso Yuushi le ha hecho saber apreciar el tener esas facciones, le ha hecho apreciar su tamaño, porque gracias a él se le hace más fácil el poder hacer sus maniobras, le ha enseñado a comer lo que quiera, sin temer a engordar, o si le va a dar granos… le ha dado esa libertad. E incluso respeto en Hyotei.

Para que venga Atobe Keigo a arrebatárselo en un parpadeo… ¿Qué no tiene a Tezuka?

Qué acaso Yuushi no sabe que Atobe sólo le dará dolor… Atobe siempre ha sido un rompecorazones, nunca se compromete, siempre ha tenido relaciones con chicos y chicas mayores, del extranjero… nunca duran más de un mes, simplemente lo hace para molestar a su padre.

Atobe lo tiene todo… y el no tiene nada.

Atobe tiene seguidores, fans, las notas perfectas, es el presidente estudiantil, toca el piano, es el capitán del club de tennis… ¡Hasta habla como seis idiomas!

"¡MALDITO SEAS!" Gritó con enojo mientras lágrimas corrían libremente por su rostro.

Siempre tuvo la razón, a Yuushi también lo había atrapado… pero no sabía que él también estaba atrás de Yuushi… seguro quería quitárselo.

Los ojos azules del pelicereza adquirieron un brillo maniaco.

"_¡CLARO! Cómo el siempre me ha tenido envidia por no poder hacer mis saltos ahora me quiere quitar a mi Yuushi… pues no lo permitiré."_

De todas las relaciones fugaces que ha tenido Atobe, ha sido un milagro el que haya sentado cabeza con este tal Tezuka…

Una idea surcó por su mente y una sonrisa divertida surcó su rostro, el chico parecía el gato de Cheshire.

Alzó la vista y ¡Surprise, surprise! Allí estaba la cámara de seguridad… sólo necesitaba una imagen.

"¡Oh! Tezuka debe enterarse…el pobre no puede estar así sin saber la verdad… Hyotei tampoco, tenemos todo el derecho de saber que nuestro ídolo es una puta barata."

And if I was running you'd be the one who I would be running to

And if I was crying you would be lying on the cloud that would pull

me through

And if I was scared than I would be glad to tell you and walk away

That I am not lying, I am just trying to find my way into you

**¡ATOBE-SAN! ¡ATOBE-SAN!**

Un chico de primer año abrió de par en par la puerta del salón en donde se impartía Álgebra Lineal, y en donde efectivamente, Atobe Keigo estaba mentalmente pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo… y definitivamente no estaba pensando en el cálido beso que compartió con el tensai.

"¡¿QUÉ LE HACE PENSAR QUE PUEDE INTERRUMPIR MI CLASE DE ESA FORMA?"

El ojigris salió de su monólogo mental y observó extrañado cómo la profesora intimidaba a la pobre criatura de séptimo.

"Yo…yo…yo…"

"Le agradezco en que se retire inmediatamente, a menos que quiera una notificación para su representante."

"Discúlpeme profesora… pe…pe…a Atobe-san lo llaman...y es urgente."

Eso captó la atención de los estudiantes que simplemente se reían de la escena, causando que las miradas cayeran en la figura que miraba por la ventana con aburrimiento.

"¿Y quién lo llama?" Continuó la profesora con la intimidación.

"…" El niño estaba mirando el suelo como si este fuera a tragarlo… o a la profesora.

"LE HICE UNA PREGUNTA."

"El director." Interrumpió el ojigris, el cual se percató de que ese niño se traía algo entre manos, y eso le causó curiosidad, además el ya sabía esa cosa de las matrices… su calculadora también.

"El director quedó en llamarme para darme unos horarios de los actos en que el concejo estudiantil sería el encargado." Se levantó de su asiento y con naturalidad se le acercó a la profesora.

"¡Oh! Está bien, entiendo, no veo el problema, vaya pero vuelva en cuanto termine."

"Claro." _"Espere sentada." _Tomó al petrificado niño del brazo y se lo llevó afuera del salón.

Ya con la puerta cerrada soltó al niño y se iba a ir a una de las áreas libres a fumar cuando escucha la voz del niño.

"A…tobe-san, discúlpeme por sacarlo de su clase pe…pero Shishido-san y Taki-san están afuera con un sujeto, el cual lo estaba buscando."

"¿Qué cosa?" Paró en seco y encaró extrañado al niño.

"Si…hay un chico buscándolo, pero Taki-san y Shishido-san pasaron por ahí y Taki-san le empezó a decir unas cosas… y Shishido-san escuchó y se molestó también… y… creo que lo van a golpear Atobe-san."

"… ¿A mí?"

"¡NO!... no a usted…al chico."

"¡Oh!... ¿y para eso me llamaste?"

"El chico es de Seigaku."

"… ¿Dónde están?"

"Detrás del escenario techado."

"Gracias, ve a tu clase y dile a tu profesor que el director te mando a llamarme."

"¡Ok!... Atobe-san."

"¿Si?"

"Tenga cuidado."

El niño se sorprendió cuando el ojigris le sonrió y le revolvió el cabello antes de irse.

El niño sale de su ensoñación cuando por la misma puerta a la que hace minutos irrumpió, sale la figura de Oshitari Yuushi.

"Hola niño, por casualidad… ¿Atobe está en problemas?"

You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me

You know I'm gonna find the time to catch you and, and make you stay

I don't care what clothes you wear, it's time to love and I don't care

You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me

"_Por favor, que no sea, que no sea, que no sea, que no sea, que no sea, que no sea, que no sea, que no sea."_

Lo que había comenzado como un paso apresurado, había terminado en uno vacilante. Ya vislumbraba el majestuoso escenario, y nunca lo había visto tan atemorizante.

No era justo, el día de hoy iba a ser su nuevo comienzo, pensaba pasar la página, aunque en realidad no le había quedado de otra, pero pensaba poner en marcha su nuevo yo… el Atobe Keigo que todos querían ver, el que todos decían conocer, el maldito bastardo sin sentimientos, el niño malcriado… si tanto lo querían ese les iba a dar… Hyotei iba a ser su lienzo, iba a eliminar esas absurdas rencillas entre los superiores y los de octavo y séptimo, incluso lo dijo en su discurso de hoy… ya en Hyotei se acabó esa ridícula esclavización… A partir de este año escolar quien tuviera alguna clase de potencial iba a ser respetado, no importaba si era de séptimo.

En todos los clubs, si un niño de séptimo era mejor que un superior, que lo respetaran y le dieran su mérito, y si los de noveno tenían algún problema con eso… allá estaba la puerta… Por la mirada de los de noveno, sabía que el infierno que vivió cursando séptimo iba a ser nada comparado a los problemas que iba a tener ahora. Pero para eso ya estaba preparado, para esa clase de personas había un maldito bastardo esperándolos.

Hyotei iba a ser su escape, le iba a dedicar todas sus fuerzas por convertirla en lo que se le diera la regalada gana, aquí no estaba ni Akihiro Atobe, ni Hitomi Atobe, ni Tezuka Kunimitsu para amargarle la existencia.

Y ahora venía el estúpido tensai y lo confundía, y para colmo de males…

Ya a pocos pasos vislumbró la escena…

Shishido Ryou estaba de brazos cruzados, visiblemente tenso, y con el ceño fruncido, su uniforme desarreglado y su pose… podría llegar a intimidar, claro, sino lo conociera… aunque aún conociéndolo sabías que en cualquier momento se pondría a repartir puños, y Taki…

De sus labios se escapó un suspiro cansino.

Taki Haginosuke estaba a centímetros del rostro de… Tezuka Kunimitsu, golpeándole el pecho con el dedo que usaba para señalarlo. Obviamente le estaba haciendo un reclamo.

Tezuka estaba… igual, un poco más alto, pero… igual, como aún lo recordaba.

El problema es que al verlo, así sea a la distancia, la imagen de la bendita fotografía y la escena de él yéndose abrazado a Syusuke Fuji se le venía a la mente, y como acto reflejo su respiración se le hacía más difícil porque un elefante pisaba su pecho.

Paró abruptamente su caminar.

No podía, no estaba listo.

Ese estoico chico de mirada regia, aún lo debilitaba… y lastimaba.

"¡HEY ATOBE!" Largos y hermosos cabellos caoba sujetos a una coleta se movieron al Shishido Ryou girar y saludar a un ojigris.

"_Mierda."_

Por dentro tendría a la propia guerra de Troya, pero a los 3 pares de ojos que lo observaban, Atobe Keigo poseía una naturalidad innata para caminar con serenidad, como si él fuera dueño del mismísimo tiempo, ya no cargaba su bufanda pero sí el blaizer correspondiente al uniforme, el cual estaba como siempre impecable, con la corbata ligeramente suelta, dándole el toque rebelde que le es imposible de ocultar, sus cabellos se movían con la brisa, con esa coloración tan particular, un negro azulado con destellos plata, las puntas ligeramente desarregladas se mecían con la brisa y acariciaban ese rostro de perfil perfecto, lo único que siempre cambiaban eran los ojos, debido a que los ojos grises tienen gran tendencia a cambiar de color.

Tenía las manos dentro de los bolsillos para que no vieran que las tenía cerradas en puños, y no hablaba, porque se estaba mordiendo la lengua, no quería ponerse como Taki e insultar al ahora capitán de Seigaku.

"¿Qué no tienes clase?" Taki paró abruptamente su palabrería hacia el forastero y se centró en el ojigris.

"Un canario me dijo que ustedes dos estaban causando problemas."

"¿Nosotros, cómo crees?, sólo ayudábamos al control de plagas."

"Cuenta hasta diez y ya habremos terminado." Shishido tiró la chaqueta al suelo, no importándole que se ensuciara y se empezó a remangar las mangas...

Mala señal.

"Basta, yo me encargo de esto." No alzó la voz, pero sí dejó en claro que no se atrevieran a llevarle la contraria.

"Pero Keigo…" Taki lo miró dudoso.

"_Yo puedo."_ Trató de transmitirle con la mirada su pensamiento, afortunadamente Shishido lo captó y recogió su chaqueta del suelo con fastidio, tomó a Haginosuke del brazo y se lo llevó/arrastró.

"Vamos."

"Pe…pe…"

"No vamos a estar lejos." Le dijo su compañero pelilargo antes de llevarse consigo a un molesto Taki.

"Tienes unos amigos… peculiares." Habló por primera vez el forastero.

"Que sea la primera y última vez que pises esta escuela para armar una escena." El ojipardo se percató que enseguida el ojigris se puso en guardia… y él sabía el porqué… él era el porqué.

"Yo sólo le pregunté a un niño si tú estabas en clase, ellos fueron los que se me acercaron y armaron el escándalo."

El ojigris podía apostar que así sucedió… pero por esta vez les daría el beneficio de la duda a sus amigos.

"Tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí, que yo sepa a ti nada se te perdió por aquí, déjame ser más claro, **esfúmate**." La voz y mirada de Keigo no podía ser más frívola. Y su rostro parecía de mármol.

El ojipardo internamente se dio ánimos para continuar.

"Simplemente vine a saber si estabas bien, la semana pasada tu amigo Taki Haginosuke me llamó preguntándome si sabía en dónde estabas… me preocupé y vine."

"_Faltó a clases… ¿Por mí?... ¿Por qué haría eso?... él y yo ya no somos nada." _"Ya me viste, ya te fuiste." Ya se disponía a marcharse cuando escuchó la voz de su ex…

"¿Dónde estabas?"

"¿Disculpa? Pero yo no tengo porqué darte explicaciones." Al ojigris le enfureció el tono en que Tezuka le hablaba, el muy bastardo seguía hablando con esa condescendencia con el resto del mundo.

"Keigo, Ta…"

"Atobe." Fastidiado y con su paciencia agotándose el ojigris se cruzó de brazos y se recostó en la pared.

"**Keigo**, Taki no supo más nada de ti desde el día en que… en…"

"¿Terminaste conmigo en un parque en plena nevada?"

Internamente Keigo sufría teniendo esta conversación, pero sentía cierta satisfacción complicándole la existencia al ojipardo.

El cual cerró fuertemente los párpados antes de volver a hablar.

"Sí, y me preocupé porque tú no te fuiste precisamente… bien." El ojipardo hablaba meticulosamente.

El ojigris parpadeó varias veces incrédulo. _"Benditas bolas tienes Tezuka." _"¿Bien?... ¿No me fui bien? ¿Y cómo querías que me fuera? ¿Dándote un beso un abrazo y mi bendición?... Aww disculpa mi descortesía, nunca pensé en tus sentimientos y en cómo te afectaría mi forma de actuar… recuérdame enviarte un poema titulado n o e s n a d a p e r s o n a l." Cada palabra estaba impresa de cinismo y sarcasmo en su estado más puro.

Tezuka sabía que Keigo iba a actuar de esa forma, pero no por eso no dejaba de afectarle.

"…"

Al ver a Tezuka bajar la mirada Keigo aprovechó la oportunidad para acabar la conversación.

"¿Para qué viniste? ¿Para saber si estaba llorando por ti? ¿Para verme humillado? ¿En mi propia escuela? "

"¡NO! Yo jamás te haría daño."

Keigo simplemente enarcó una ceja.

"Es decir, a propósito."

"Si sigues diciendo esas cosas, no será Shishido, sino YO quien te parta la cara."

Tezuka estaba reconsiderando que tal vez fue un error el venir hasta acá.

"Yo sólo quiero saber si estás bien… porque… porque yo no lo estoy."

"…" La mirada del ojigris cambió levemente.

"Yo no he dejado de pensar en ese día, sé que no actué de la forma más adecuada y que no te traté como debía…"

Esas palabras le bastaron a Atobe para entender la situación.

"En resumen, viniste a disculparte porque tu conciencia te está matando y no te deja estar en paz con Fuji." La mirada del ojigris era retadora, que se atreviera a decirle que estaba equivocado.

La mirada del ojipardo se tornó ¿enojada? "¿En verdad piensas que vine por eso?"

Keigo bufó. "¿Por qué más ibas a venir?"

Tezuka se acercó a su ex y lo observó directo a los ojos. Keigo recordó que la vez en que terminaron hizo exactamente lo mismo… parecía que buscaba algo en su mirada, aún no sabía que buscaba o si lo encontraba… pero lo incomodaba.

Con el ceño fruncido Tezuka se alejó unos pasos y le habló con su tono más duro.

"¿Sabes por qué terminamos?"

"Terminaste, te recuero que fuiste tú quien acabó la relación. Yo no fui el que se fue con otro."

"¿Y sabes por qué lo hice?"

"No tengo la más remota idea, y honestamente me importa una mierda tu patética excusa."

"¿Acaso no te importa?" Tezuka retrocedió unos pasos incrédulo.

"No, a mí no me molestó tu infidelidad en sí, después de todo la carne es débil, es la mentira y el que tú y tus amiguitos **peculiares** me hayan visto la cara de cabrón. "

No tenía por qué seguir esta conversación sin sentido ellos ya no eran nada, y no le estaba haciendo nada bien.

Empezó a caminar en dirección a las instalaciones de Hyotei, en el camino escucha un sonido de celular, no era el suyo así que siguió su camino, a los segundos es sujetado del brazo.

"¿Qué significa esto?"

Era Tezuka, con un tono que no le agradó en lo más mínimo… Pero lo que en verdad lo descoló fue lo que mostraba la pantalla del celular que Tezuka tenía en sus manos.

Era una imagen… en ella estaban él y Oshitari Yuushi… era la escena que ocurrió más temprano.

Tezuka observó como el rostro de su ex se sonrojaba a más no poder.

Se veía claramente que estaba sentado encima del tensai, con el cual estaba compartiendo un cálido beso.

¿Alguien los vió?... ¿Cómo llegó eso hasta Tezuka?... ¿Quién más lo sabrá?

"¿Có…có…cómo… quién…"

La altanería había abandonado su cuerpo.

"Acaba de llegarme un correo de un tal jump_and_touch_the_skytenipuri. c o m (1) con esa imagen y un texto que dice … no creo que sea necesario decírtelo." Tezuka metió su celular en su bolsillo bruscamente.

"_Gakuto… ese correo es de él… _"Pensando rápido, el ojigris se soltó del agarre de su ex, no le agradaba para nada el aura que percibía de él.

"Te hice una pregunta Keigo, ¿qué significa eso?"

Oh, que ironías de la vida.

Keigo no podía creer que Tezuka Kunimitsu le estuviera reclamando a estas alturas. "Significa lo que ves, un beso."

"¿Desde cuándo estás besándote con ese sujeto?"

Keigo también se estaba empezando a enojar. "No estás en posición de reclamar nada."

"Keigo, ese sujeto no me agrada…"

"¡Oh! Disculpa mañana en la mañana paso por Seigaku y te paso la lista de prospectos para que los apruebes."

"¡Maldición Keigo! Respóndeme ¿desde cuándo?" Tezuka exasperado lo tomó de los hombros, dejándolo anonadado, nunca había visto a Tezuka así… tan… no sabía qué.

"¿Acaso herí tu orgullo de macho alpha? Suéltame, y déjame dejarte algo claro, tu ya no tienes derecho a irrumpir mi privacidad, a irrumpir mi escuela, mi horario, mi rutina, mi vida, si nunca te importó de novios y te viene a interesar ahora, pues lo lamento, ya el barco zarpó." Como pudo, se soltó.

"¿Sabes por qué estoy con Fuji? Porque al menos no hiere a las personas, es alguien honesto, accesible, FIEL…"

"Déjame aclararte algo Tezuka, cuando TU Y SÓLO TÚ terminó la relación, me di cuenta de varias cosas, una de ellas fue que yo estuve contigo porque pensé que tú eras la persona adecuada para empezar una relación, porque aunque sé que NUNCA TE DIO LA REGALADA GANA de creerme, tú fuiste la única persona con la que tuve una relación, pero resulta que lo que tú le muestras al mundo es una MENTIRA tú le haces creer al mundo que tienes una gran fortaleza, pero en realidad ni siquiera tienes el coraje de decirle a tu propio padre que eres Gay, ni siquiera les dices la verdad a tu familia, que no quieres estudiar medicina, que quieres ser tenista profesional. Yo si vi todas esas pequeñas cosas que no le muestras a los demás, esas virtudes, sé que eres en extremo ambientalista, que siempre quisiste un perro… y tantas cosas que sé, y que nunca me dijiste, sino que yo mismo me di cuenta…

…YO hice el trabajo de conocerte, porque TÚ no te conoces a ti mismo… Es más ni siquiera tienes el valor de decirle a tu entrenadora que no estás totalmente recuperado… dices que por tu equipo te sacrificas… no es sólo por eso, es por OBSTINACIÓN, vanidad, y tantas cosas que me criticas y piensas que tu adorado Fuji no posee…

…¿Sabes por qué está ese chico contigo? Porque piensa que eres el único que está a su altura en tu escuela… es decir, está abrumado por lo que pretendes ser… Espero de todo corazón que nunca se llegue a dar cuenta de tu falta de coraje."

Lo había dicho… había dicho lo que llevaba por dentro.

"Keigo…" Tezuka le tomó por un hombro.

"Atobe, si de verdad te queda algún indicio de respeto hacia mí persona, de ahora en adelante, dirígete a mí por Atobe." Suavemente se soltó del agarre.

"Kei… Yo de verdad…"

"Te recomiendo que internalices lo que te acaba de decir, porque normalmente tengo razón analizando a las personas, y tú lo sabes, y dentro de ti se que sabes que tengo razón… Yo también cometí varios errores no lo niego…"

"No, tu no cometiste…"

Keigo colocó un dedo en los labios ajenos y habló aún más bajo de lo que su temblorosa voz le permitía.

"Sí… yo me aferré a ti… porque le estaba huyendo a mis demonios… pero tarde o temprano me van a atrapar… y ya nadie me va a poder ayudar." Cerró los ojos, suspiró con pesar, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejó…

Permitiéndole a Tezuka ver a su silueta alejarse…

… Ya nada los ataba.

Ningún sentimiento más allá de la nostalgia, tristeza y la melancolía.

Porque él tomó todo el amor que Atobe Keigo le brindó y lo agotó… no lo retribuyó.

Sólo fijó la fecha del adiós.

Observó como les dijo unas palabras a sus amigos y estos se acercaban hasta donde se encontraba.

"Tezuka, debemos llevarte a la salida o te puedes meter en problemas, esta es una escuela privada."

"Por cierto, acerca de tu virginal novio Fuji… cariño, pregúntale por un tal Saeki Kojirou."

You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me

You know I'm gonna find the time to catch you and, and make you stay

I don't care what clothes you wear, it's time to love and I don't care

You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me

Su respiración era cada vez más cortada, temía que fuera un ataque de asma, pero valió la pena…

… había sido terriblemente doloroso, una tortura, pero finalmente se sinceró, le dijo la verdad a Kunimitsu y se sentía aliviado, el dolor no había desaparecido, y no lo haría por un buen tiempo… pero la pesadez se fue.

Con una triste sonrisa llegó al estacionamiento, se iba ya, no creía poder soportar el resto de la jornada.

Cuando observó extrañado el lujoso Bentley Continental GTC que estaba atravesado detrás de su Aston Martin, se parecía al de…

Corrió de nuevo en dirección al interior de la escuela.

And if I was running

And if I was crying

And if I was scared

You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me

Había observado en la distancia a Atobe y a Tezuka, les había dado su espacio y no los había escuchado, sólo quería asegurarse de que Atobe estuviera bien…

El día de ayer él había presenciado las tensiones que había en la familia de Atobe, y aunque era de esperarse que Atobe no mostrara indicio de haberse visto afectado… eso no quería decir que no lo estuviera.

Por lo visto Taki y él se equivocaron, Atobe había desaparecido porque así lo quiso, y al ver a la pareja discutir… era fácil concluir que fue por Tezuka.

Por el lenguaje corporal de Atobe, ellos ya no eran pareja.

Le fue imposible no sonreír.

Hubiera seguido asegurándose del estado emocional de Atobe cuando su celular empieza a sonar.

Se queda de piedra al observar la imagen en la pantalla de su celular.

Esos eran…

Tenía que encontrar a Gakuto pero ¡YA!

Salió corriendo hacia las instalaciones de la escuela.

"_Por el correo obviamente sé que fue Gakuto quien me envió la fotografía, también vi que no sólo me lo envió a mí… también a Tezuka… Se está haciendo pasar por la víctima… Quiere armar un escándalo… Gakuto es muy vengativo y obviamente se quiere vengar de Keigo… ¡Maldición!... Conociéndolo ya publicó la imagen por Facebook… Ya toda la escuela se debió haber enterado, y los profesores también… Tengo que hallarlo y esperar a que aún no haya divulgado nada." _

Recordó la escena de ayer, cómo la hermana de Keigo, Hitomi Atobe observaba con desprecio a su hermano menor, tenía que evitar a toda costa que ella se llegara a enterar.

Aceleró el paso y corrió por los pasillos.

Gakuto estaba molesto, lo más seguro es que estaba descargándose en el área de los gimnastas.

DING DONG.

Ya era receso. Tenía que apresurarse.

Llegó sin aliento al área de práctica de los gimnastas… por unos momentos colocó sus manos en sus rodillas y se encorvó un poco… necesitaba recuperar el aire.

"¡Hola Yuu!" Enseguida reconoció la voz, y también el tono, lo cual le provocó un escalofrío. Alzó el rostro y allí estaba, parado justo en frente suyo, Gakuto Mukahi, su novio.

"¡TE EXTRAÑE TANTO!" El peliazul por pura inercia recibió al delgado cuerpo con un abrazo.

"_¿Por qué no está molesto?.. Acaso no fue él quien me envió el correo… imposible… era su dirección." _

Por andar en sus cavilaciones, no notó como el pelicereza se preparaba para darle un arrebatador beso, el cual por poco y no evita.

Con cautela hizo espacio entre ambos.

Ya sabía que pasaba, actuaba así porque sabía que había hecho algo mal… trataba de distraerlo, para que no le reclamara nada.

"Gakuto, tenemos que hablar."

El pelicereza no borró su extraña y escalofriante sonrisa, simplemente le dio la espalda mientras le respondía.

"Me parece genial, tengo tanto que contarte, vamos a almorzar afuera."

El peliazul lo sujetó firme pero sin lastimarlo. "No, vamos a hablar ahora y sabes de que."

"¡Oh! ¿Acerca del correo? Yo ya lo dejé claro, sé que fue Atobe quien se te abalanzó encima, te perdono amor, sé que el envidia lo nuestro porque es obvio que su relación no tiene la misma pasión que nosotros."

El ojiazul puso los ojos en blanco, no podía creer lo que escuchaba…

… Él se esperaba a un Gakuto tirándole cosas y armándole un escándalo, no a este… ¿calmado? Gakuto… de aquí a cuando el acróbata le dejaba pasar las cosas sin reclamos… nunca.

"_Por lo visto su ira va dirigida sólo a Atobe… igual tengo que detenerlo… Atobe no hizo nada, fui yo quien empezó todo."_

"Gakuto, aparte de Tezuka… ¿a alguien más le mostraste la foto?"

"¿Sabes Yuu?, Hyotei tiene que saber quién es Atobe Keigo en realidad… una puta barata."

Oshitari frunció el ceño y presionó con fuerza el brazo por el que sujetaba a su novio.

"¿Qué hiciste Gakuto?" Su voz era extremadamente ronca, le erizó la piel al acróbata.

"Te diré lo que hizo tu prospecto de novio, Oshitari Yuushi."

Esa voz…

El tensai fue al cielo y regresó al ver en el umbral de la puerta a Hitomi Atobe.

"_¿Quién es esa?" _El pelicereza observó la esbelta silueta de la hija mayor de Akihiro Atobe, caminaba con movimientos suaves y estilizados, era alta y delgada, vestía impecablemente un vestido Versace de seda color cromo, con un escote recatado, corto, pero de un largo permisible, dejando apreciar perfectas piernas, las cuales lucían aún más largas gracias a unos Jimmy Choo que combinaban con el bolso de mano. Usaba prendas sencillas de oro, su cabello le llegaba hasta la base de la espalda, era completamente liso y sedoso, era castaño oscuro, mientras se movía, danzaban los mismos reflejos plata del cabello de Keigo, también los tenía ella, sus ojos también eran castaños, sin embargo tenían destellos cromo, tenía el mismo lunar de Keigo, pero en la mejilla. Su piel era ligeramente más oscura a la de Keigo. El parecido entre ellos estaba en los detalles.

"Señorita Hitomi…" De la impresión, el peliazul soltó a su novio, el cual cayó estrepitosamente al suelo.

"Tsk, tsk, Oshitari, esa no es forma de tratar a tu novio."

La perfecta sonrisa tranquilizadora de esa mujer era escalofriante para el peliazul.

Con un grácil movimiento, la joven le tendió la mano al acróbata. "Hitomi Atobe, un placer."

"_Que hermosa." _Con las mejillas enrojecidas el pelicereza aceptó el gesto y fue levantado fácilmente.

"Como te decía Oshitari, tu adorable novio publicó en todas las redes sociales el tipo de actividades que haces tú con mi hermano. Las cuales no me parecen adecuadas, todo lo contrario, me parecen indecorosas e inaceptables para una institución tan prestigiosa como esta." La mirada de la joven aristócrata tomó un brillo extraño por unos microsegundos.

"_¡Maldición!, llegué demasiado tarde… ¿Cómo esta tipa se enteró tan rápido?... ¿Cómo llegó tan rápido?... Baka, deben tener muy vigilado a Keigo._ "Por favor, acepte mis disculpas." No estaba acostumbrado pero, intentó sonar lo más sincero posible.

La joven heredera sonrió, aunque el tensai no sabría si tomarlo como buena señal.

"Yo conozco a mi hermano mejor que nadie y sé con seguridad que tu adorable y tierno novio dice la verdad. Me imagino que no sabes que ahorita Keigo está pasando por una situación… delicada con respecto a su vida privada y es típico de él de arrasar con todo lo que esté a su paso, no importándole el resto de las personas a su alrededor… por ejemplo… personas como tú."

"Disculpe señorita, pero no me subestime, yo no conoceré a Keigo como usted dice, pero no soy del tipo de persona manipulable. Y lo que le he tratado de decir a mi pareja, antes de que interrumpiera nuestra conversación privada, es que…"

"Yo que tu no continuara esa frase." La sonrisa en el perfecto rostro desapareció.

Y las miradas de ambos prodigios se conectaron.

"_¿Qué es lo que pretende?... ella sabe perfectamente que Keigo aún tiene sentimientos por Tezuka… que fui yo quien causó este problema… ¿por qué me ayuda?... aunque… con el último comentario… pareciera que quisiera que me molestara con Keigo…"_

"Yo siempre he velado por el bienestar de mi impulsivo hermano, pero como su rebeldía y libertinaje ha llegado demasiado lejos, arrastrando consigo a tan conmovedora pareja, me veo en la obligación de por lo menos limpiar el desastre causado por mi hermano."

"¿Y cómo piensa hacer eso? Ya todos se enteraron." Preguntó divertido por su travesura el pelicereza.

"Me disculparía con el director y ambos acordaríamos el **castigo** mas apropiado."

"¡¿Lo van a suspender?" _"Por favor que sea por el resto de su vida."_ Los azules ojos de Gakuto brillaron con emoción.

"Eso sería como darle vacaciones a mi hermano… me imagino que lo más sensato es que dejara de ser el presidente estudiantil y el capitán del club de soccer, ya no puede representar a la escuela."

"Tenis."

"Lo que sea." Mencionó restándole importancia mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello, haciéndolo caer en cascada.

Oshitari Yuushi quedó anonadado acaso esa mujer insinuó en que iban a DESTITUIR A ATOBE… ¡Hyotei es Atobe!, y no habría ninguna otra persona en el mundo que pudiera tomar su lugar, porque nadie más se lo merece y eso era algo que los 1652 estudiantes no podrán negar.

Ya entendía todo Hitomi Atobe sólo se estaba aprovechando de la situación para quitarle a Atobe su reconocimiento.

"_No te lo voy a permitir, Atobe adora esta escuela, y no le vas a quitar lo que se ha ganado."_ "Debe ser muy doloroso e incómodo para usted hacerle eso a su propio hermano."

"¿Eh? Por supuesto, pero se debe hacer lo correcto."

"¿No cree usted que las personas y los medios pensaran que usted usó sus influencias para que no expulsaran a su hermano?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" La joven alzó una ceja extrañada.

"Yo le sugiero que reconsidere otro castigo."

"Ahh… ¿Acaso tratas de defenderlo?"

"Hump, sin ofender, pero Atobe Keigo es el tipo de persona que considero un desperdicio para tener una relación más allá de lo superficial, corrección, una relación, de cualquier tipo. Goza de belleza física, no lo niego, pero es sólo un contenedor vacío, sólo sirve para satisfacer necesidades puramente físicas, el no es capaz de transmitirle a alguien algún sentimiento, porque él no los tiene. Las personas como yo no somos tan banales, y consideramos a seres como Atobe Keigo una pérdida de tiempo." _"Perdóname, por favor perdóname, ninguna de estas palabras es verdad… yo jamás he pensado en que seas así... Perdóname." _

"Yuu…" Gakuto observó en shock a su novio. No sabía que pensar… ni que sentir… a parte de la punzada de miedo.

La pelicastaña bajó el rostro y soltó una tenue carcajada.

Oshitari Yuushi la detestó.

"Sabes Oshitari, tienes razón, mejor dejo el castigo de Keigo en manos del reglamento de esta Academia." La heredera sonrió y esta vez no ocultó el brillo extraño de sus ojos mientras retrocedía unos pasos, hasta llegar al marco de la puerta.

El peliazul se relajó… su plan había funcionado.

"¡Hayami!" Habló con autoridad la joven.

Enseguida apareció un colosal hombre, incluso más alto y corpulento que Kabaji, sujetaba por los hombros a un chico… no se le podía apreciar el rostro ya que estaba oculto entre mechones negro azulados con…

El corazón de Yuushi dejó de latir al reconocer a Atobe Keigo.

La joven acercó su rostro hasta rozar con sus labios el lóbulo de la oreja de su hermano y le susurra unas palabras que Yuushi nunca llegó a escuchar, sólo pudo observar como su capitán se mordía los labios y forcejeaba inútilmente tratando de liberarse.

Hitomi sólo sonríe y acaricia la mejilla de Keigo, el cual aleja su rostro bruscamente, provocando que lo rasguñaran.

La pelicastaña permanece inmutable mientras vuelve a centrar su atención en la pareja.

"Un placer caballeros, pero mi hermano y yo tenemos una importante cita con mi padre. ¡Andando Hayami!"

Había caído en su trampa.

And if I was running

And if I was crying

And if I was scared

You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me

(1)Es un correo inventado.

h t t p : / / i 8 4 8 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / a b 4 6 / l i t t e l i g h t / L o v e G a m e s . p n g

h t t p : / / i 8 4 8 .p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / a b 4 6 / l i t t e l i g h t / H o t M e s s – c o p i a – c o p i a . p n g

Drama, drama, drama… este capítulo ha sido puro drama, ya las cosas se empiezan a complicar para cada personaje.

Para este capítulo ya se observan los diferentes tipos de problemas personales, y como cada uno sobresale más que el otro, por ejemplo a Gakuto se le viene el mundo encima cuando observa la escena comprometedora entre Yuushi y Keigo. Mientras que para este último ya le importa muy poco su vida sentimental, y se está dando cuenta que tiene un problema, además que tiene que lidiar con lo que acarrea ser un Atobe, con hermanas incluido. Mientras que Yuushi de tensai, no tiene nada, acaba de cometer un error que no tiene ni idea lo que le va a costar, aún no se adapta a la idea de que el corazón le gana a la mente.

Tezuka vuelve a aparecer en el mapa, pero como una luz intermitente.

Ni idea que hacer con él.

LOL, apuesto a que los engañé con el sueño de Yuushi… ¿pensaron que en verdad pasó? XD

Ya no me rio… sé que fue cruel.

Aún Yuushi no merece tener un contacto íntimo con Keigo, tiene que trabajar más duro.

Les recuerdo que esta es sólo la primera parte del capítulo… si tengo que empezar a trabajar en resumir mis ideas.

Canción: Find a Way. SafetySuit.

Comentarios, inquietudes y/o sugerencias serán bienvenidos.

Gracias por leer.

Hikari

光


	4. Chapter 3 part two

:.L o v e G a m e s.:

Chapter III. Part two.

Título: With Me.

Disclaimer: Si piensan que poseo Prince of Tennis, necesitan ayuda psicológica.

A continuación, les presento la segunda parte del capítulo.

**A partir de este capítulo, ya todos los superiores se encuentran ya en noveno grado.**

Leyko, le estoy muy agradecida por sus comentarios ^_^ me animaron bastante a terminar algunas escenas. Y jamás me daría lata, ¡al contrario! Me encanta leer lo que piensas de los personajes. Así sé si voy por buen camino.

"ABC" Diálogo.

"_ABC" _Pensamiento.

(**ABC**) Suplanta a las comillas.

¡PUM!

Akihiro Atobe levantó la mirada y sin inmutarse volvió a centrar su atención en los balances que tenía que evaluar.

"Hitomi, recuerdo haberte dicho innumerables de veces que no me gusta que me interrumpan, si tienes algo que decirme puedes decírmelo en mi despacho personal, o puedes tomar una cita." Mencionó con voz monótona y seca el Presidente del Banco Nacional de Japón.

Su hija se tensó e inmediatamente hizo una reverencia. Provocando que su largo cabello se moviera. Observando el suelo de mármol, y aún en la posición de reverencia Hitomi se dirigió hacia su padre.

"Padre, el tema que vine a tratar es de suma urgencia, y me temo que no va a ser de su agrado. Solicito permiso para tomarme unos minutos de su tiempo."

El adulto dejó los balances y centró su mirada en su hija mayor, encontrándose miradas prácticamente idénticas. Ambas calculadoras, serenas e imperturbables.

"Escuchemos lo que tienes que decir." Le hizo una seña para que tomara asiento.

"Gracias… ¡Hayami!" La joven con educación innata se sentó con las rodillas jutas y los tobillos cruzados.

Akihiro Atobe ya se disponía a buscar su chequera cuando puso los ojos en blanco al ver entrar a su jefe de seguridad y como sujetaba por los hombros a su primogénito.

"¡Keigo!" Los calculadores ojos de la joven observaron como su padre perdió la compostura y se levantó de su silla.

"_¿Desde cuándo estamos tan preocupados… padre?" _Pensó con cinismo.

"¿Qué significa esto?" Aún si alzar la voz, esta hizo eco por la amplia oficina.

El economista estaba sumamente perplejo, su hijo estaba con la cabeza gacha, pero de su mejilla se observaba un horrible rasguño, de la herida escurría un pequeño hilo de sangre que hacia un recorrido por la mejilla hasta llegar a la ya ensangrentada camisa. También observó como estaba ¿empapado? De la cintura hacia arriba.

"¡¿Qué le hiciste Hayami?"

El enorme hombre sudó frío. "Señor, la… la…señorita me dijo que usted…"

No necesitó decir más, el presidente frunció el ceño y con sólo ese gesto la monstruosidad de hombre guió al joven a un asiento, hizo una reverencia y sin darle la espalda a su amo, se retiró.

Mientras, la joven se observaba las cutículas.

"Esta vez cruzaste el límite Hitomi." Su porte no podía ser más impasible, como la calma antes de la tormenta.

"Sólo fue un rasguño."

"Lo ahogaste."

"Se cayó a una piscina, yo sólo le dije a Hayami que lo rescatara."

"¿Y sólo se mojó de la cintura hacia arriba?"

"Hayami tiene muy buenos reflejos."

El adulto simplemente alzó una ceja. Aunque de sus hijos el más incontrolable fuera Keigo, la más peligrosa era su hija mayor, tenía un lado sádico que sólo su diminuto núcleo familiar conocía.

"Padre, no me mires así, yo sólo me preocupo por mi pequeño hermano… observa." La joven le pasó su Smartphone.

En la pantalla estaba la famosa foto de los dos orgullos de la prestigiosa academia Hyotei Gakuen, en una situación comprometedora.

La joven sonrió cuando su padre con un fuerte movimiento seco colocó el celular en el escritorio y se masajea el puente de su nariz.

"Yo solo fui a buscarlo para evitar que cometiera más errores, y te lo traje hasta tu persona para que tomes una decisión, Keigo debe volver a la mansión y ver clases con tutores."

"¿Es que acaso tú no piensas decir nada a lo que está diciendo tu hermana?" Preguntó molesto el adulto mientras observaba detenidamente a su heredero, este seguía con el rostro cabizbajo, por los numerosos mechones no se le observaban los ojos, no se había movido ni un milímetro de la posición en que lo había dejado Hayami… el niño parecía una marioneta a la espera de un titiritero.

Exasperado, el señor Akihiro bordeó el escritorio hasta estar al frente del chico, y bruscamente lo tomó del mentón para que alzara la vista.

"Te hice una pregunta y espero tu respuesta."

"…"

"¡Acaso no te dije que te comportaras! ¡Acaso no te he dicho que dejes los escándalos! ¡Qué cuides tu imagen! ¡Sabes el daño que le haces a la familia! ¡Eres un desagradecido!" Perdiendo la compostura le dio una bofetada, de tal magnitud que su hijo cayó al suelo.

"_Oh… esto es mejor de lo que esperaba."_ La joven tuvo que disimuladamente tapar sus labios con una mano para así ocultar su sonrisa.

Con el golpe, las dilatadas pupilas del heredero volvieron a su tamaño original, y así se hizo más consciente de la situación, hasta ahora, sólo recordaba que Hitomi lo había llevado a la sede del Banco Nacional, y que en un cuarto oscuro, Hayami, bajo órdenes de Hitomi, lo había sumergido varias veces en un enorme contenedor lleno de agua, lo hizo tantas veces que perdió la consciencia. Cuando volvió en sí, estaba sentado y escuchaba toda la palabrería de su hermana… ya nada le importaba… para qué hablar… para qué defenderse, su padre no le iba a creer… además…

_Es el tipo de persona que considero un desperdicio para tener una relación más allá de lo superficial, corrección, una relación, de cualquier tipo. Goza de belleza física, no lo niego, pero es sólo un contenedor vacío, sólo sirve para satisfacer necesidades puramente físicas, el no es capaz de transmitirle a alguien algún sentimiento, porque él no los tiene. Las personas como yo no somos tan banales, y consideramos a seres como Atobe Keigo una pérdida de tiempo. _(1)

… El no vale nada, es sólo una pérdida de tiempo.

"¡LEVÁNTATE!" Alzó la voz el molesto padre.

Con movimientos titubeantes se levantó, trastabilló un par de veces, pero se levantó.

Le presionaba el pecho cada bocanada de aire, la cabeza le dolía, más que nada las sienes, y la mejilla le ardía… pero no le importaba.

Porque él no importaba.

"¡Aprende a ser un hombre!"

Esta vez fue un puñetazo en el estómago.

El suelo lo recibió con los brazos abiertos. No podía respirar… tal vez si sólo lo dejara de intentar… si cerraba sus ojos y el aire nunca volviera…

¡PUM!

"¡Señor Atobe! Tengo que decirle… algo."

El asistente del presidente del Banco Nacional de Japón observó la escena y enseguida cerró los ojos e hizo una reverencia, y permaneció en esa posición.

"Otonashi, retírate."

"Señor, es que le traje urgentemente los resultados de las encuestas para el puesto de Ministro de Economía."

Como si no hubiera estado maltratando a su hijo, el señor Akihiro Atobe volvió a sentarse detrás de su escritorio y le hizo una seña de que se sentara, en el puesto en que anteriormente estaba su hijo.

Otonashi no podía evitar mirar de reojo al muchacho que estaba en el suelo.

"_Que padre tan maldito."_

"Habla de una vez Otonashi."

"Si señor, como podrá ver, las encuestas demuestran que usted ha subido dos puestos, ahora está de segundo lugar, y todo gracias a un revuelo que esta circundando en las redes sociales… verá su hijo… Keigo… el… el…El sale en una situación comprometedora con el ciudadano Oshitari Yuushi, y eso ha generado mucha popularidad en Facebook, Twitter, MySpace, Google, Foros… ha sido un movimiento que ha causado conmoción a la generación de jóvenes de la alta sociedad… los jóvenes de status, tanto ha sido el interés, en que los estudiantes de Hyotei los han llamado… Arrogant Pair."

"Eso es absurdo." Habló con desdén Hitomi Atobe.

"…" El joven en cuestión se levantó del suelo con pesadez y con su rostro ensangrentado observó como su padre observaba detenidamente la fulana encuesta.

"Padre, este sujeto te debe estar timando, ningún círculo social, sobretodo el de nosotros, hallaría entretenido tal acto de deshonra, como es el de la homosexualidad,"

"¡Yo jamás le mentiría al señor Atobe!... Al parecer esta controversia le da cierta popularidad al señor Atobe."

"No me digas…"

"Ya basta Hitomi." Le interrumpió su padre. Este estaba al borde del estrés, pero ya había tomado una decisión.

"Vamos a agradecer el cambio de curso de estos eventos, por lo visto todo a estado a favor de mi candidatura, y si esta… relación nos beneficia, entonces será bienvenida."

"¡Pero padre! ¡Ese chico tiene novio!" Habló llena de indignación la joven.

"Entonces Keigo se encargará de él… ¿Estamos claros?" El presidente observó detenidamente a su heredero.

"No." Habló por primera vez el ojigris.

"¿Qué dijiste?" El peligro era latente.

"No voy a hacerlo." La seguridad en esa voz, que creaba un enorme contraste con el estado del cuerpo del ojigris dejó pasmado a todos los presentes, que miraron en total incredulidad como se marchaba del lugar.

Mientras su padre tomaba una decisión, él había tomado la suya propia.

I don't want this moment to ever end

Where everythings nothing without you

I'll wait here forever just to, to see you smile

'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you

Through it all, I made my mistakes

I stumble and fall, but I mean these words

No podía más. Ya fue suficiente. Estar en esa ciudad sólo le trajo problemas. Fue un error el haber ido a Tokio. Por un tiempo pensó en que los problemas que tenía con su familia se resolverían estando él en el mismo país. Pero todo fue un error ya no había familia que salvar. Ellos ya no eran una familia. Además…

_Es el tipo de persona que considero un desperdicio para tener una relación más allá de lo superficial, corrección, una relación, de cualquier tipo. Goza de belleza física, no lo niego, pero es sólo un contenedor vacío, sólo sirve para satisfacer necesidades puramente físicas, el no es capaz de transmitirle a alguien algún sentimiento, porque él no los tiene. Las personas como yo no somos tan banales, y consideramos a seres como Atobe Keigo una pérdida de tiempo._

… El era una pérdida de tiempo.

**Vuelo con destino Paris favor de dirigirse a la compuerta 8. Flight with Paris as destiny please go to the gate number 8.**

"Vamos a irnos de aquí Beat." El adorable ovejero observó como su amo bonito le sonreía tristemente y se dirigía hasta la venta de boletos.

"Buenas Noches señorita, por favor un boleto para mí y otro para mi perro."

"Buenas Noches joven, ¿destino?"

"¿Cuál es el más lejano?... quiero decir, ¿hay uno para América?"

Extrañada la encargada le preguntó al joven encapuchado y lentes Ray-ban. "¿Disculpe?"

"Quisiera saber cuál es el vuelo más cercano para un país de América."

Escéptica la señorita revisa en el ordenador… "Los más cercanos son Miami, San Antonio, Los Ángeles, Chicago, Santo Domingo, Montreal y Lima… todos con escalas."

El joven se inclinó hasta estar a la altura de su mejor amigo.

"Beat, ¿frío o calor?"

"Guaf."

"Si, de cualquier forma con tanto pelaje no puedes estar en un lugar tan caliente."

"Montreal, por favor."

"¿Qué clase?"

"Ejecutiva."

"Ok, entonces deme sus datos… ¿equipaje?"

"Ninguno."

Después de la pesadilla en la oficina de su padre, volvió hasta su piso en el Roppongi Hills, Shinjuku, pero encontró todo en un completo desastre, todo había sido destruido, lo único que encontró fue a Beat con una correa y un bozal, ¡ah! Y una tarjeta con las iniciales H.A… obviamente cortesía de su hermana.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

"Nombre."

"Keyx Vassiliadis." (2)

"Por favor, permítame sus documentos."

La empleada no notó la ligera tensión en los hombros del chico.

"Muy bien, todo en orden, su vuelo partirá dentro de 15 minutos, se va a dirigir hasta la compuerta 32, antes tiene que llenar los formularios para que su mascota aborde la nave. Gracias por elegir esta aerolínea."

Apenas giró, el ojigris observó a Taki Haginosuke con los brazos cruzados y una expresión molesta… aunque el efecto no era el deseado ya que la mirada estaba vidriosa.

"¿Así que te vas?"

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Nunca pero nunca, me subestimes."

"Taki… yo."

"No, te vas así, sin más, sin despedidas… como si no valiéramos nada."

"No es eso…"

"Tranquilo, el mensaje fue recibido."

"Es que ya yo no puedo más."

"¡Fue sólo una foto! ¿¡Qué tan grave puede ser!"

"…"

"Quítate los lentes y bájate la capucha."

"…"

"Si no lo haces, le diré a esa vendedora que tus documentos son falsos."

Con movimientos lentos se bajó la capucha y se quitó las gafas… Dejando ver el horrible rasguño en su mejilla izquierda, aún la herida estaba viva, y el horrible moretón en la mejilla derecha, tenía otro moretón en la frente… su estado estaba deplorable.

El pelicastaño se llevó las manos a la boca con expresión horrorizada.

"Tú te vas, pero a una estación de policía."

"No."

"Pero…" Taki lo tomó del brazo para llevárselo.

"¡Que no!" Se soltó bruscamente el ojiris, ocasionando que se encorvara, aún seguía adolorido.

"Ok, entonces vete, vete y que en tu soledad tu sádica hermana te encuentre y te meta en un manicomio."

"…"

"¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Estando solo eres más vulnerable."

"Yo ya no quiero pelear… sólo quiero que me dejen en paz."

"Hablas como si te quisieras morir."

"…"

"¿Por qué lo hacías?"

"¿Uh?"

"¿Por qué hasta el día de ayer vivías y resistías?"

"_En un principio pensé que era por Tezuka… pero." _"Por mi madre."

"¿Eso ya no te basta?"

"… No lo sé."

"Vamos, te quedarás conmigo."

"Guaf."

"Tú también Beat." Con una amplia sonrisa Taki tomó a Keigo de la mano.

"No, no podría, tu familia podría estar en peligro."

"Tranquilo, mi familia te adora." Antes de seguir caminando, el ojigris detiene al pelicastaño.

"… ¿Por qué… por qué eres tan bueno conmigo?"

"Ya te lo dije, por tu auto."

Lamentablemente, al sentir una mínima esperanza y confort de que las cosas iban a salir bien… Simplemente no se dan.

A las afueras de la casa de Taki estaba el cuerpo de seguridad de la familia Atobe en todo su esplendor, cabe destacar que no tienen nada que envidiarle a los organismos internacionales en cuanto intimidación y… armas.

Por lo que Keigo Atobe junto a Beat, se subieron a la Hummer blindada, no sin antes darle una sonrisa tranquilizadora a su incondicional amigo.

El cual se arrepintió de no haberse ido a Montreal junto a él.

I want you to know

With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul

I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'cause I'd bleed my heart out to show

And I won't let go

**Navidades Pasadas. Tiempo – Segundo año.**

_Atobe & Oshitari's FLASHBACK._

Estaban todos los miembros del concejo estudiantil en la mansión perteneciente a la familia Atobe, era la última reunión antes de empezar las vacaciones de invierno. El anfitrión la puso a la orden para que fuera sede de la pequeña fiesta con motivo al excelente trabajo realizado por el concejo en ese año escolar, esa misma semana también fue sede del compartir del club de tenis y de los miembros de la orquesta.

Todos estaban satisfechos, si bien el club de tenis no había ganado los Nacionales, llegaron a las Semifinales, todo gracias a los de segundo año, en el ranking de los mejores promedios a nivel Nacional, 6 eran estudiantes de Hyotei, la orquesta recibió excelentes críticas, y varios estudiantes destacaron a nivel Nacional, incluso el equipo de voleibol ganó los Nacionales, al igual que un chico del club de ajedrez. Obviamente todos los eventos escolares fueron organizados exitosamente por el consejo, estudiantes de todo Japón llegaban interesados por ingresar.

Actualmente estaban en el salón de fiestas de dicha mansión, la comida era exquisita, la decoración navideña estaba hermosa, y habían integrado varios artefactos de entretenimiento, plasmas con consolas de video junto a sus accesorios ostentosos, varias mesas de billar, para las chicas habían colocado Pump It Up, y todos curiosearon la mesa de Póker donde su presidente estudiantil y el tensai de Hyotei no le daban oportunidad a los otros jugadores y se quedaban con todo, literalmente la casa ganaba, o también el tensai.

En cuanto a alcohol, como era el concejo estudiantil, la organización más elitista de la escuela, y todos portaban el uniforme, lamentablemente tenían que dar el ejemplo y no tomar… desenfrenadamente. Pero un sorbo aquí y otro allá no le hacían daño a nadie.

Sin embargo todos cesaron sus actividades para cumplir con una tradición que realizan todos los clubs en estas fechas, la del intercambio de regalos. Todos hicieron un círculo y con obsequios en mano, cumplieron la tradición.

Y todos aguantaron la respiración cuando con su andar perezoso Oshitari Yuushi se dirigió hasta donde estaba Atobe Keigo y se paró enfrente de él, incluso la cercanía llegaba a invadir el espacio personal del ojigris, se quitó las gafas y le sonrió cínicamente mientras de su blazer sacaba una pequeña cajita de terciopelo.

"_Aquí va de nuevo Oshitari-sempai." _Pensó un chico de gran altura y rostro adorable, acaba de terminar su primer año, de gran disciplina e inteligencia, rasgos que le permitieron ser parte del concejo. Su nombre, Otori Chotarou. Gracias a ser miembro de la orquesta y del club de tenis, no era la primera vez que observaba esa misma escena. En los intercambios anteriores, también a su sempai le tocó darle al presidente.

¿Curioso verdad?

Todos los instintos de Keigo le gritaban alerta, precaución, sal corriendo, corre hasta estar bien lejos de este sujeto… Por lo que graciosamente hizo un mohín en su nariz, no le gustaba como el peliazul rompía sus barreras y se le acercaba tanto, nada de lo que hiciera pareciera intimidarlo, al contrario, lo llegaba a acosar más.

"Anda, tómalo, no muerde." La aterciopelada voz se escuchaba demasiado cerca, al punto en que el aliento del más alto, provocaba que revolotearan los mechones del ojigris.

El cual retrocedió unos pasos. _"¡Pero qué canalla es este tipo!"_ Pensó mientras se sonrojaba en un parpadeo.

La situación era inaudita, ¡¿cómo era posible que volviera a ser su amigo secreto? La primera vez llegaba a ser creíble, pero a la segunda y tercera ¡ya era ridículo!, ¿¡Cómo lo hizo?

Los brillantes ojos grises miraban con recelo el estuche de terciopelo en manos del diabólico tensai.

No es que tuviera miedo o algo parecido, pero el primer regalo, en el intercambio de la orquesta, fue un arreglo floral de rosas… bastante difícil de ignorar, con una tarjeta que contenía un poema… de amor, y como si eso no fuera lo suficientemente embarazoso, para el segundo intercambio, en el del club de tenis, le dio un enorme peluche, era una réplica exacta de Beat… con otro poema.

El desgraciado se lo dio delante de todos… ¡Gakuto estaba allí!, el polly pocket no había parado de gritar el resto de la noche porque Oshitari le había dado un peluche más pequeño por su aniversario de mes.

El idiota se aprovechaba de que siempre había bastante audiencia y no podía sentarle los regalos por la cabeza.

… Aunque el peluche se veía muy bien en su cama.

No entendía por qué lo molestaba tanto, por qué no se buscaba a otro, desde que lo conoce siempre ha sido así, le gustaba burlarse de él de esa manera.

"¡Atobe-san! ¡Ábralo!"

"… ¿Qué será esta vez?"

"Quisiera que me dieran regalos así."

Miró de reojo, y se percató del acoso de las personas… De nuevo estaba acorralado.

"_Por lo menos esta vez no hay poema."_ Con un suspiro cansino, tomó de mala gana la estúpida caja y con una intimidante mirada dirigida solamente a la sonriente fuente de sus desgracias, abrió el estuche…

N O P O D Í A S E R.

Un anillo.

Le había dado el muy bastardo un anillo.

… De compromiso.

"…" Su mente quedó en blanco y cortó la conexión con el resto de su cuerpo.

Todos los presentes se quedaron de piedra al observar como el ojigris se desmayaba en sus narices, afortunadamente los fuertes brazos del tensai lo sujetaron protectoramente, con ágiles movimientos lo cargó estilo nupcial, nadie se percató de la forma en que la mirada rojiza del peliazul se suavizaba mientras observaba el ahora sereno rostro del anfitrión apoyado en su pecho. Antes de salir del salón, se dirigió a Chotarou.

"Estás a cargo." Y con eso salió del salón.

Pero todos quedaron con la duda. ¿Cuál fue el regalo?

Nunca supieron.

La cabeza le daba vueltas.

"Auch." Su mano se enredó entre sus cabellos, era extraño, no recordaba nada, estaba totalmente desorientado, sintió como unos cálidos brazos lo ayudaban a incorporarse.

Con pesadez unos ojos grises se abrieron y se encontraron con otros rojizos.

Pasaron unos segundos en los que el peliazul esperó pacientemente por una reacción.

"¿Yuushi?... ¿por qué estás en mi habitación?… ¡TÚ!"

Allí estaba el Keigo que él conocía.

Se veía gracioso con su cabello revuelto y todo sonrojado mirando todo el lugar con paranoia, sobre todo con la nariz fruncida y apuntándolo acusadoramente.

No pudo evitar sonreír, hacerlo enfurecer era aún más divertido que verlo dormir.

"¡Tú demonio del mal, me diste ese anillo! En…en qué pensabas ¿ah?"

Ambos estaban en la majestuosa habitación del heredero, con exactitud, estaban en la cama king-size, Keigo semi-acostado y el estaba sentado en la orilla, esperando hasta que despertara. Por alguna razón, no pudo separarse de él al verlo dormir, no quería que nada llegara a perturbarlo.

Ignorando el estado alterado de su amigo secreto, se acercó aun más y con una caricia le colocó varios mechones detrás de la oreja, dejando al ojigris mudo por unos segundos.

"¿Me estás escuchando?"

"Claro, yo sólo pensaba en darte un detalle que estuviera a tu altura."

"Pe… pero ¡un anillo!... ¿no te importa lo que diga Gakuto?"

"Yo le mostré los 3 papeles con tu nombre, eras mi amigo secreto, te tenía que dar tres obsequios... veo que te gustaron." Se percató que las rosas estaban en un enorme jarrón de cristal cerca de los ventanales de la habitación y que el peluche estaba en la cama.

Al sentirse descubierto el ojigris se sonrojó, tomó al peluche y lo abrazó, como si el peliazul se lo fuera a quitar.

"¿Qué… qué me paso?... No recuerdo nada después de ver el anillo."

"Te desmayaste y te traje hasta acá."

El peliazul observó curioso como el ojigris gateaba hasta estar del otro lado de la cama para bajarse, dándole por unos momentos una agradable vista que agradeció internamente. Sin embargo, antes de que el ojigris llegara hasta la puerta, lo interceptó.

"¿Qué quieres?"

"¿A dónde vas?"

"A la fiesta."

"No puedes." Respondió con toda la calma del mundo mientras colocaba sus manos dentro de los bolsillos y se recostaba en la puerta.

Los fríos ojos grises lucían molestos. El dueño de estos se cruzó de brazos.

"¿Y se pude saber por qué?"

"Porque falta la segunda parte de tu regalo."

"No la quiero."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque sé que me vas a ridiculizar."

No pudo evitar parpadear curioso, así que Keigo creía que se comportaba así para burlarse de él.

"Jamás lo haría. Vamos, este te va gustar… Y ya estamos retrasados."

"¿Retrasados?... ¿para qué?... yo no voy a ir a nin…"

Ignorando sus quejas, el peliazul lo tomó del brazo y se lo llevó a rastras.

Uno poseía cabellos de un azul tan profundo como el océano, de piel acariciada por el Sol, facciones aristócratas y una mirada caoba tan hipnotizante que llegaba a ser rojiza. De personalidad despreocupada y serena, tenía conocimiento de todo, y todo estaba bajo su control, sin embargo, su corazón daba brincos cada vez que su vida coincidía con la de su acompañante.

El otro, poseía cabellos negros azulados y mechones plata a los que les encantaba jugar con cualquier fuente de luz, de piel clara, facciones perfectas y ojos de plata líquida. Gracias a su carisma natural puede llegar a tener el mundo a sus pies, siempre da lo mejor de sí, y es feliz haciendo feliz a los demás, así tenga que correr de sus demonios para que estos no afecten a los seres que se han ganado su cariño. Entre ellos estaba el chico que lo había arrastrado hasta allí.

El peliazul lo había llevado hasta un parque al que nunca había ido, era enorme y estaba repleto de arboledas, como el otoño había terminado, ahorita los árboles estaban sin hojas, pero los habían decorado con miles de luces, parecía como si millones de luciérnagas estuvieran reposando en los árboles, era un espectáculo hermoso. La gente caminaba y se divertían en compañía, los niños, padres, abuelos… hermanos y parejas.

El ojigris bajó la mirada… otra vez Kunimitsu le rechazó. Él lo había invitado a la pequeña fiesta de hoy, en verdad quería que estuviera allí, pero como en las otras ocasiones le dijo que no, que no quería que nadie se enterara de lo de ellos, que se sentía incómodo entre los de su clase… él sólo quería que lo acompañara… no le gustaban estas fechas y sólo quería divertirse con él, hacerlo sonreír… como cuando están solos… no entendía por qué no podía presentarle a sus amigos más cercanos, ellos no dirían nada, porque ellos también tienen sus problemas… ¿qué había hecho mal?

Su mirada se ensombreció y sintió un frío más doloroso e incómodo dentro de sí… y no era por el clima.

De repente chocó con algo levemente. Alzó la mirada y se percató que chocó con el cuerpo de su acompañante.

Yuushi le sonreía, sin burla, era agradable, pero su mirada lo desconcertó, su mirada era suave y serena, como si supiera lo que pensaba.

"Ten."

La profunda voz lo despertó de su ensoñación y cuando volvió al mundo de los mortales, se percató que el tensai le ofrecía algo… grande y rosado.

"¿Qué es?"

El tensai parpadeó varias veces. "¿No lo sabes?"

"Si te pregunto es porque no sé." La magia se rompió, no le gustaba admitir que no supiera que fuera esa cosa…esponjosa.

"Es algodón de azúcar… prueba." El peliazul tomó un poco y lo comió, luego tomó otro poco y se lo ofreció al ojigris, colocando el pedacito rosado muy cerca de los labios contrarios.

El ojigris se sonrojó y con la nariz graciosamente fruncida le arrancó el pedacito y se lo metió en la boca.

… y desapareció.

Los hermosos ojos grises se abrieron en sorpresa… nunca había probado algo así… ¡Era mágico!

"Jajaja" El tensai se rió levemente, nunca había visto a Keigo con una expresión tan genuina. Así que tomó otro pedacito y se lo volvió a ofrecer.

Y de nuevo, la misma expresión de sorpresa.

Caminaron por unos minutos así, comiendo el algodón de azúcar, cuando se acabó, Yuushi lo guió hasta una arboleda.

Y dentro de ella había…

"_No lo creo." _Keigo no podía creer lo que veía.

Yuushi lo había llevado hasta un globo aerostático.

"¿No le tienes miedo a las alturas verdad?"

Sólo pudo negar con la cabeza. Aún no podía salir de su asombro.

Miraba absorto como el tensai hablaba con un señor que parecía ser un instructor, y luego de unas palabras, el tensai abría la pequeña puerta para luego observarlo directamente a los ojos y ofrecerle la mano.

No dudó ni un segundo para aceptarla.

Nunca había visto algo tan hermoso, y dudaba que hubiera algo que rivalizara tal belleza.

No hablaba de las luces de la ciudad a sus pies, ni de la luna llena, ni del cielo estrellado. Hablaba del ser que estaba a su lado, hablaba del ser que observaba todo maravillado, hablaba del ser que mostraba total felicidad, hablaba del ser que sonreía y se reía cuando las personas señalaban el globo, hablaba del ser que le quitaba la cordura, el pensamiento y ahora su razón de vivir.

No pudo evitar sonreír también.

No quisiera bajar jamás, no quisiera que todo fuera una fantasía, pero esa era la verdad, todo era una fantasía, porque al poner un pie en la tierra, este hermoso ser, volvería a los brazos de otro. Otro que sólo ignora su suerte, otro que vivía su ilusión, la semana pasada había escuchado como Keigo hablaba por teléfono con Tezuka, y como le rechazaba la invitación, y lo observó…

Observó esa mirada triste, observó como esos ojos grises se opacaban y entristecían… y tuvo que hacer algo, por lo que se encargó personalmente de que le tocara en los tres intercambios… él se encargaría de devolver el brillo en esos ojos.

"¿Yuushi?"

"¿Ah?"

"Gracias."

Esto era inaudito, ¿se estaba sonrojando?... sí, sentía sus mejillas arder.

Definitivamente Keigo le desembocaba un sinfín de emociones.

Disfrutaron en silencio del espectáculo, hasta que se percató que Keigo sentía frío, por lo que de una cesta, sacó una enorme manta y los envolvió a ambos con ella.

Por primera vez Keigo no se molestó por la cercanía.

Al bajar, ambos volvieron a la realidad.

Él tenía 23 mensajes de Gakuto y Keigo 2 llamadas perdidas.

Keigo le devolvió el anillo.

No le importó.

"Te lo daré de nuevo, y la próxima vez no te lo volverás a quitar jamás… es una promesa."

El ojigris sintió que se iba a desmayar otra vez.

_End of Atobe & Oshitari's FLASHBACK._

En dos camas en dos casas y en dos mundos diferentes, dos jóvenes estaban rodeados por total oscuridad, ambos con rastros de lágrimas en sus ojos.

_Es el tipo de persona que considero un desperdicio para tener una relación más allá de lo superficial, corrección, una relación, de cualquier tipo. Goza de belleza física, no lo niego, pero es sólo un contenedor vacío, sólo sirve para satisfacer necesidades puramente físicas, el no es capaz de transmitirle a alguien algún sentimiento, porque él no los tiene. Las personas como yo no somos tan banales, y consideramos a seres como Atobe Keigo una pérdida de tiempo._

"Te odio Oshitari Yuushi."

"Te amo Atobe Keigo."

Thoughts read unspoken, forever in doubt

Pieces of memories fall to the ground

I know what I didn't have so, I won't let this go

'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you

Segundo día en Hyotei, y ya habían sucedido tantas cosas que los directivos no podían esperar para que el día en que su jubilación llegara.

Pero el que estaba con los nervios de punta era Taki Haginosuke, había llegado una hora antes, para monitorear como estaba la situación luego del escándalo, y lo que encontró lo dejó helado y con la expresión del retrato de El Grito de Munch, toda la escuela estaba decorada con carteles "Team Arrogant", tuvo que pedirle a Kabaji que lo ayudara en quitar todo, habían carteles, camisas, gorras…. Atobe los iba a matar.

Cuando las puertas de la escuela se abrieron, ya todo estaba limpio y en orden. El problema eran las personas, no dejaban de hablar de ello, no dejaban de postear, enviar sms, bloguear, twittear, y escribir en el muro… que irritante.

Por lo que sólo tuvo que esperar… a que por lo menos Atobe recordara que en la escuela está prohibido entrar a los salones con la ropa manchada de sangre.

Primero llegó Oshitari, no se veía para nada bien, y eso es algo que hasta el día de hoy pensó que le era imposible para el tensai, tenía unas ojeras bastante marcadas y él las conocía… eran ojeras por trasnocho alcohólico.

Observó en la distancia como Gakuto se le acercaba, pero esta vez no fue con la energía arrebatadora de siempre, simplemente caminaron juntos, esta vez el pelicereza no se le guindó del brazo ni le besó delante de todos… sólo caminó junto a él. Lo miraba de reojo y se mordía los labios, pero no decía nada, sólo caminaba.

Y luego llegó Keigo, no llegó en el precioso Aston Martin, llegó en una limosina blindada, y con dos guardaespaldas, los cuales no se le separaron en ningún momento, después se percataría que ni para los sanitarios se le permitiría ir sin vigilancia.

También pasó de largo, no saludó a nadie, ni miró a nadie… con el cabello se cubrió el moretón de la frente, y usó una gasa para taparse el moretón de la mejilla, el rasguño si estaba visible, pero ya estaba cicatrizando.

Todos callaron y empezaron a especular…

…En Hyotei ningún día te aburrirás.

Ninguno de los dos involucrados llegó a emitir palabra acerca del incidente, cuando por los pasillos se escuchaban conversaciones e incluso les hacían comentarios directos, ellos actuaban como si fueras un ser insignificante que no merecía que liberara Dióxido de Carbono en su presencia.

Aunque para el heredero de Hyotei, las dos nuevas sombras le facilitaban el trabajo, ellas se quedaban resguardando las puertas en donde estuviera, aulas, escenarios, canchas, sanitarios, por los pasillos lo flanqueaban, y ya no comía en los comedores, normalmente se iba a algún restaurant, vigilado, por supuesto.

El único que se les impuso fue Sakaki Tarou, el no permitió que interfirieran con las actividades de su club la molestia presencia de esos hombres.

Esta situación ocasionó que el apodo del rey del hielo se intensificara, el actuaba como si nada hubiera ocurrido, seguía involucrado en el sistema, asistía y era el máximo partícipe en las diferentes organizaciones de la escuela, pero no se involucraba con los estudiantes, no intimaba. Para la mayoría el cambio les fue indiferente, su rey siempre había sido una estrella lejana, nunca habían llegado a tener el valor de acercársele y conocerle, sólo sabían de el por sus hazañas. Pero para los más allegados el cambio fue doloroso.

Shishido, Jiroh, Kabaji y Taki sólo compartían con él cuando estaba en la mansión y se dejaba mostrar un poco de su ser, pero no era lo mismo.

Si antes había una barrera intangible entre ellos y su amigo, ahora había una muralla de hielo imposible de traspasar o derrumbar. Y con el pasar de las semanas se resignaron, y acostumbraron, al parecer ahora nunca conocerían quien era en realidad su amigo.

Para el tensai no todo fue tan genérico, por los pasillos escuchaba todo tipo de comentarios, ya había perdido la cuenta en la cantidad de ocasiones en que tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no armar una escena y desfigurarle el rostro a ciertos estudiantes.

Que si Atobe era estrecho, que Gakuto era un cabrón, que era un maldito suertudo, que qué se sentía poseer a Atobe Keigo y todo tipo de vulgaridades. Por supuesto, todo en total hermeticidad, así hacia las cosas Hyotei, era en total secreto, para el resto del mundo rebosaban de perfección, pero entre sus pasillos reinaba la malicia y la envidia, el gozo de ver caer a otro.

Aunque también estaba el grupo de personas que lo confundían, aquellas que retrataban el suceso como si fueran celebridades, como si hubiera que celebrarlo, como si los conocieran y tuvieran la certeza de que el suceso era una prueba de amor…

… Por eso detestaba el chisme, les daba el efecto a las personas de hacerlas creer de conocer a los involucrados, de conocer la verdad, les daba el poder de perjudicarte. Como de un simple beso se ocasionó una telaraña de drama.

Y esta vez parecía no querer acabar.

All the streets where I walked alone, with nowhere to go

I've come to an end

**Semana 1. Después del "suceso que no puede ser nombrado."**

Oshitari Yuushi se había auto-diagnosticado de padecer Migraña Crónica.

A su mente no dejaban de asaltarle escenas de Atobe Keigo, en la mañana, tarde, noche, consciente o no, pero todas terminaban con las palabras que le dijo.

_Es el tipo de persona que considero un desperdicio para tener una relación más allá de lo superficial, corrección, una relación, de cualquier tipo. Goza de belleza física, no lo niego, pero es sólo un contenedor vacío, sólo sirve para satisfacer necesidades puramente físicas, el no es capaz de transmitirle a alguien algún sentimiento, porque él no los tiene. Las personas como yo no somos tan banales, y consideramos a seres como Atobe Keigo una pérdida de tiempo._

… De muy pocas cosas se había arrepentido en su vida, pero esas palabras han sido lo peor que ha hecho en su vida, con creces.

A pesar de que Keigo no ha actuado como si le hubieran afectado, aún así sentía la inmensa necesidad de arreglar su error.

De explicarle por qué las dijo, decirle que fue para protegerlo, para que no se lo llevaran lejos de Hyotei, para que su sádica hermana lo dejara en paz… que todo fue un error.

Decirle que lo amaba.

Que ha sido un idiota todo este tiempo por no haberse dado cuenta.

Pero cada vez que toma la decisión de acercársele, se le forma un nudo en la garganta y un dolor en el pecho en donde está su corazón agonizante.

Empieza a formar los pro y contras, y se da cuenta que es mejor no hablar, que sólo va a causarle más problemas.

Y sólo se digna a observar.

Él lo protegerá en la distancia, el dolor en su retardado corazón no lo va a detener, nada lo va a desviar de su lado, nada le va a resignar, porque no hay amor como este que sentía.

Y así comenzó su día a día.

Con su alma atrapada en la monotonía.

I want you to know

With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul

I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'cause I'd bleed my heart out to show

And I won't let go

**Semana 2. Después del "suceso que no puede ser nombrado."**

Era la segunda reunión del Concejo Estudiantil, y como menciona el protocolo, esta junta era para tratar la distribución del presupuesto.

Además, este año, el presidente estudiantil había propuesto hacer un festival a pequeña escala para darle la bienvenida a los nuevos ingresos a la academia. Todos se alegraron con la idea.

Todos aportaban ideas, como se acostumbra, todas las ideas eran extravagantes, a excepción de cierto peliazul con gafas sin prescripción que simplemente observaba la escena.

Personalmente, no era de su agrado este tipo de cosas, le parecían bastante aburridas, pero la reunión era de asistencia obligatoria, así que se la tenía que calar.

Lo que le angustiaba, era que antes, cierto ojigris acostumbraba a pedirle su opinión, se interesaba por lo que pensara acerca de una decisión importante, ahora ni siquiera respiraba en su dirección. A pesar de que el comportamiento del ojigris está más que justificado, sólo le era un recordatorio de su error y de su arrepentimiento aún no expresado.

Y a él no le andaba bien este masoquismo.

Trataba de pensar en los múltiples defectos que antes le eran tan evidentes en el ojigris, para así tratar de menguar a su corazón, pero no, ahora todos esos defectos le parecían maravillosos ya que ellos eran parte de Atobe Keigo, le hacían ser quien es…

"_Piensa Yuushi, es un egoísta, arrogante, prepotente… tú también lo eres."_

"No estoy de acuerdo."

El tensai salió de sus cavilaciones al escuchar la voz del dueño de sus pensamientos y cordura hablar.

"No creo que esta sea la mejor forma de hacer las cosas."

"¿A qué se refiere?"

"Que de ahora en adelante, nosotros mismos, los estudiantes, nos involucraremos más en las actividades."

"¿…?"

El peliazul se percató de reflejo del ojigris cada vez que se estresa, se pasa una mano por entre los cabellos.

"Me explico, nosotros gastamos mucho capital en mandar a hacer los platillos, la decoración y otras cosas que en otras escuelas, según tengo entendido, ellos mismos las hacen..."

"¡Pero es que nosotros no sabemos hacer esas cosas!… ¿Cómo vamos a seguir siendo los mejores sino sabemos…"

Con sólo el ojigris afilar la mirada el impertinente se cayó.

"Como les decía… si, es cierto, Hyotei organiza los mejores festivales, pero irónicamente, son los que menos nos involucramos en el proceso, por eso creo que es mejor involucrarnos… y por supuesto, si queremos ser los mejores… entonces tomaremos clases, recibiremos cursos de los mejores chefs, de los mejores decoradores, y así podremos hacer un festival… de verdad, como es a pequeña escala creo que es un buen comienzo, claro, igual necesitaremos ayuda y la vamos a contratar… pero será mucho menos, y con el capital ahorrado, podremos invertirlo en servicio comunitario."

"… ¿servicio comunitario?"

Ninguno vio eso venir, incluyendo al tensai.

"Sí, aquí les tengo la lista de las fundaciones que he propuesto." Al pasarle la serie de hojas al vicepresidente, el ojigris se levantó de su asiento.

"Ya yo lo dije en el discurso de bienvenida, la nueva Hyotei va a tener un cambio de interacción interna, y si el clasismo de cualquier tipo va a ser abolido, entonces Hyotei necesita un cambio de valores… Si hay alguien aquí que no acepta estas ideas… escuché que Yamabuki aún tiene las inscripciones abiertas."

Y con eso dicho y perfectamente aclarado, se retiró del salón.

Dejando al tensai con los ojos en blanco.

In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies

When you don't know what you're looking to find

In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies

When you just never know what you will find (what you will find)

**Semana 5. Después del "suceso que no puede ser nombrado."**

Todos estaban ansiosos, el selectivo equipo de titulares del club de tenis había sido llevado a un paseo. Era la primera vez que Sakaki Tarou se los permitía, ellos acostumbraban a salir en vacaciones, pero no en pleno ciclo académico. Les intrigaba no saber el destino, sólo Atobe lo sabía, él fue quien habló con el entrenador, y al parecer lo convenció.

Taki y Kabaji sospechaban el destino, por lo que Taki sólo sonreía cada vez que escuchaba a Jiroh y a Gakuto hablar emocionados acerca de un lugar paradisiaco.

Taki observó de reojo a su compañero de asiento, últimamente Atobe parecía estar en otro mundo, su mirada parecía estar en otro lugar, muy lejos, donde no lo pudieras alcanzar. Eso lo preocupaba, le había dado su espacio, para que se repusiera después de unas vivencias tan extremas, pero ya han pasado cinco semanas, y aún no muestra señas de volver a ser el mismo.

Los demás no lo notaban pero sus amigos sí, Atobe ya no era el mismo, todos esperaban a que los sorprendieran con un modelo o una perfecta hija aristócrata queriendo portarse mal. Pero nada había ocurrido, simplemente se dedicaba a la escuela.

Lo cual no está mal, pero…

…Ellos lo extrañaban.

Él ya había intentado hablar con él acerca de su situación, de cómo le estaba hiendo, que si estaba bien viviendo bajo el mismo techo que su padre y hermana, acerca de cómo vengarse de Tezuka, de Gakuto y Oshitari…

… Pero no decía nada, en el mejor de los casos cambiaba el tema, pero la mayoría de las veces lo dejaba hablando solo.

Incluso en una vez le hizo prometer que no se atrevieran a ponerle un dedo encima a Tezuka ni a su hermana.

Eso le molestó, cómo era posible que aún le gustara, era inaudito, Tezuka no se merecía ninguna compasión. Y ni hablar de Hitomi Atobe.

Y para colmo, Tarou les advirtió acerca de volver a cambiarle las pesas a Gakuto, o de la vez en que le colocaron tinte azul al shampoo, o cuando le agregaron aceite a su crema para peinar, o cuando le colocaron piedras a su bolso, o cuando le alteraron las notas, o cuando llamaron a sus padres haciéndole creer que su hijo tenía VIH…

…¡ah! Y cuando le llenaron su casillero de condones.

Jajaja… esa fue muy graciosa… lástima que se le ocurriera a Shishido.

Creo que lo del chile en el papel sanitario fue idea de Jiroh.

En fin, ya Tarou les pisaba los talones cada vez que planeaban algo nuevo, por lo que se tuvieron que conformar con ponerse a ver los videos.

Por supuesto, ellos no los divulgaban, sólo los miraban entre ellos, ellos sólo lo hacían para el disfrute propio… aunque subieron a internet uno que otro.

La vez en que llamaron a sus padres para que estos creyeran que Gakuto tenía VIH, lamentaron con todas sus fuerzas no haber visto cuando estos fueron hasta donde Oshitari y hacerle una escena, simplemente se enteraron el día siguiente.

…Fue una lástima.

Ahora, el gran misterio era Oshitari, hasta donde él sabe, el tensai siempre ha estado detrás de Atobe, siempre le ha gustado y llamado la atención, pero por una extraña y desconocida razón está con Gakuto, el muy idiota se moría de celos cuando Atobe estaba con Tezuka, y ahora que está solo…

…Lo deja en paz.

Y hay una muy palpable tensión entre ellos dos, antes ellos hablaban por horas y disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, claro cuando Oshitari no se ponía de modo Casanova e irritaba a Keigo, había un gran respeto entre ellos, y hasta habían desarrollado una clase de amistad… ahora ni siquiera estaban en el mismo lugar sin que hubieran otras personas.

Atobe lo ignoraba completamente, como si no existiera, y las contadas veces que lo trata por obligación, es con una frialdad característica de un rey hablando con una escoria. Y lo más extraño es que Oshitari se lo permitía.

Algo más que un beso pasó entre esos dos.

_Taki's FLASHBACK._

Era el día después del suceso, había tratado hablar con Atobe, pero los dos guardaespaldas no se lo permitían, por lo que lo esperó en los vestidores del club de tenis.

Resulta que de tanto esperar se quedó dormido, y despertó por un sonoro ruido.

Cuando abre los ojos en alerta se queda de piedra y no emite ningún sonido.

En el vestidor entraron Keigo y Yuushi.

"¿Qué quieres?" La voz de Keigo era frívola, monótona y carente de cualquier emoción y su mirada estaba llena de desprecio.

"Necesitó que me escuches." La ronca voz del tensai tenía tintes de desesperación. Sin embargo su rostro estaba totalmente serio.

"Ya lo hice, ayer."

"Acerca de eso, yo…" Oshitari se le acercó y en sólo un parpadeo Keigo lo tomó de la corbata y con fuerza lo haló hasta que sus rostros estuvieran a meros milímetros.

Taki observó la escena y se llevó las manos a la boca en sorpresa, esas miradas chocaban, una frívola y la otra cálida, gris azulado y caoba rojizo, desprecio y dolor, odio y amor.

"Keigo yo…"

"Vives creyendo que estás por encima de algo cuando en realidad estás por debajo de todo. En algún instante creíste ser conocedor y dueño de mí ser, y eso hizo a tu ego crecer. Te di demasiado poder al regalarte alguna de mis sonrisas y tú, escoria, pensaste en usarlas."

Con las palabras la mirada de Keigo se tornó más azulada y vidriosa, al punto en que el agarre le temblaba.

El tensai lentamente posó sus manos en la temblorosa mano que lo sujetaba hasta el punto de lastimarlo… pero nada comparado a esas palabras.

Al simple contacto, Keigo reaccionó y le propinó un golpe con su mano libre, el impacto dio de lleno en la quijada contraria, el tensai cayó al suelo totalmente sorprendido, sangraba levemente por la comisura de sus labios.

Con la quijada apretada y la mirada llena de frustración y dolor el tensai observó a su agresor… esa mirada estaba llena de odio, el ojigris temblaba y sus nudillos estaban lastimados.

"La primera y última vez que hiciste el patético intento de lastimarme me di cuenta de lo poco que me importas… no te me vuelvas a acercar."

Y con eso el ojigris se retiró.

Sólo Taki observó la lágrima que surcó la pálida mejilla del ojigris antes de cerrar la puerta, y sólo él observó como el tensai lloró por largo rato, como golpeo el suelo, como la tristeza lo embargaba y como el amor lo consumía.

_End of Taki's FLASHBACK._

Estaba más allá de su comprensión la situación de esos dos.

"Ya llegamos." Con las palabras de su capitán, todos se bajaron.

"Debe haber un error." El pelicereza mencionó anonadado.

Estaban frente a una escuela… de niños especiales.

"No hay ninguno."

"Con razón Tarou nos dio permiso." Susurró Shishido.

"Pe…pe…" Fue Yuushi quien con un suave apretón de manos, le mando la señal al pelicereza de que guardara silencio.

"Antes de que entremos le voy a dar las reglas que hay que seguir… Esta escuela tiene el gran compromiso de tratar a niños especiales, niños que padecen de enfermedades que ocasionan que se vuelvan inadaptados de esta sociedad, por eso ellos están aislados del mundo, sin embargo, yo les traigo aquí para que aprendan una valiosa lección, ellos no son los inadaptados, somos nosotros, ellos son personas más genuinas que todos nosotros juntos. Tengo ya dos años viniendo para acá, y aprecio a estas personas… si alguno de ustedes llega a decir un comentario o hacerles algo a esos niños, tan siquiera tocarles un solo cabello o hacer algún gesto de desprecio… se las verán conmigo. Yo decidí hacer esta actividad con ustedes porque confío en que tienen la madurez necesaria para aprender de ella. Por favor no me decepcionen. Esto no lo debe saber nadie… no quiero que tomen publicidad de esto. Cero celulares, cero cámaras… Si vamos a hacer esto, será porque así lo queremos…. No por ganar publicidad… ¿entendido?... Esto es una actividad fuera de Hyotei."

"¡Sí!" Mencionaron todos al unísono.

"¡Guaf!" Beat los estaba acompañando.

"Vamos a llevarle algunos regalos, y a hacer una serie de actividades de recreación, les advierto que a ellos les gusta el contacto físico y son muy efusivos, por favor cualquier duda, vayan con los profesores, ellos les explicarán."

Los nueve jóvenes se pusieron manos a la obra.

Cierto peliazul observaba la escena con una sonrisa en los labios.

Los niños estaban mirando a Hiyoshi hacer sus posiciones de Kobujutsu, y por primera vez a alguien le interesaba… lo que fuera que hacía. Otori les estaba leyendo Narnia, todos estaban tranquilos y calmados a su alrededor. Kabaji les estaba arreglando la casa de árbol. Shishido les leía unos cómics… no tenía el mismo efecto tranquilizador que Otori. Jiroh jugaba videojuegos con ellos y en ningún momento ha tomado una siesta. Gakuto… bueno se había propuesto hacer de pinta-caritas… ha hecho un gran esfuerzo… va a estar bien, mientras no se vea en un espejo. Taki hablaba con los profesores y organizaba próximas visitas… al parecer él y Kabaji conocían de este lugar, y ya lo habían visitado gracias a Atobe, que los había llevado una que otra vez.

Sonrió al verlo, estaba en el patio, jugaba con los niños, Beat jugueteaba y corría de un lado para otro con ellos, Keigo le lanzaba el frisbee y todos se alegraban mientras corrían. Nunca lo había visto tan feliz, con el atardecer creando una especie de aura a su alrededor, los cabellos moviéndose, y la encantadora risa…

"Reír será un lujo que olvide cuando te haya olvidado." Susurró a la nada el peliazul.

"Es una persona maravillosa… ¿no lo cree?"

Era la directora de la escuela.

El tensai simplemente asintió y siguió observando al ojigris.

"Él llegó un día y se nos acercó, curioso por el lugar, compartió unas horas con los niños, y estos lo adoraron, luego sus visitas se hicieron cada vez más frecuentes. Nosotros no sabíamos quien era, sino hasta que lo vimos una vez en una revista. Luego le preguntamos si era una campaña de su padre o hermana, ellos hacen muchas obras benéficas, incluso Hitomi Atobe tiene una fundación en un hospital; nosotros estábamos consternados, porque ellos nunca nos habían ayudado, es más esta escuela se fundó hace muchos años por un ahora competidor de Akihiro Atobe. El nos pidió disculpas y nos confesó que ellos no tenían nada que ver… Y nosotros lo regañamos porque sabemos que esos regalos y esas fiestas que les organiza a los niños… son de su bolsillo, no son de su padre… Él es muy maduro… pero aún es un niño, todos ustedes. Y no es correcto, pero el insiste. "

El tensai escuchaba en total sorpresa… Atobe hacía todo esto con dinero de su cuenta, no la de su padre… era la suya.

"Por favor cuídelo."

"¿Ah?"

"Él se preocupa por todos, pero no acepta ayuda, por lo menos se tienen el uno a otro."

"Él y yo no…"

"¡Oh! Disculpe, lo que sucede es que por la forma en que lo observabas… pensé en que eran pareja."

"No, él y yo, no… no somos nada… disculpe."

"Qué extraños son los niños de ahora."

Cada vez le era más doloroso, el aguantarse todos estos sentimientos.

I don't want this moment to ever end

Where everythings nothing without you

**Semana 7. Después del "suceso que no puede ser nombrado."**

"Eres libre."

"… ¿Disculpa?" El peliazul observó detenidamente a su pareja.

Estaban los dos solos, en la heladería favorita del pelicereza. Estaba casi vacía y estaban al aire libre. Quiso llevarlo a comer helado después de clases, esa semana Gakuto había estado muy pensativo y trataba de recrearlo y distraerle… Aunque no fuera de mucha ayuda ya que él mismo está la mayor parte del tiempo en otra parte… pensando en otra persona.

Así que allí estaba, observando como su novio observaba su helado totalmente intacto.

"… ¿Quieres otro sabor?" Preguntó amablemente.

"¡Acaso no escuchaste!" El pelicereza lo encaró y el tensai pudo apreciar el rastro de lágrimas en el hermoso rostro.

En seguida sacó un pañuelo y al tratar de acercársele a su pareja, esta le dio un manotazo.

"Gakuto… no entiendo que es lo que te sucede." No estaba molesto, sólo preocupado.

"Todo este tiempo… yo te he querido, como nadie, y pienso que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida… y me he aferrado a ti… y he sido lo suficientemente débil y cobarde para no dejarte ir… pero es que… eres tan… bueno conmigo…que yo no… yo no…"

El pelicereza se llevó las manos al rostro para tratar de cubrir su llanto.

Como reflejo el tensai se levantó, y giró la silla de su acompañante hasta encararlo, para luego arrodillarse y abrazarle protectoramente.

Sabía que era la que estaba sucediendo… y no podía creerlo… siempre supo que este día llegaría pero… no sabía que hacer… Sólo apoyar a este ser que le dio todo su ser.

"Gakuto yo… no tienes porque pensar de ti mismo de esa forma… eres una de las personas más fuertes que conozco."

"Si claro…" Al soltar el bufido, delicadamente el peliazul le apartó las manos que cubrían ese andrógeno rostro y las acarició.

"En serio, mírame, tu eres una persona que no teme en decir lo que quiere y lo que piensa, sin importarle lo que piensen los demás, allí está la verdadera fortaleza… tan sólo mírame a mí… yo siempre me guardo lo que pienso."

"Pero eso es porque nosotros no entendemos lo que piensas." Le respondió con una sonrisa.

"… En parte."

"Yuushi… te voy a extrañar muchísimo… y sé que aún te necesito, pero debo dejarte ir… conmigo no eres feliz… y creo que nunca lo fuiste…"

"Te equivocas, yo soy feliz contigo."

"No, disfrutas estar conmigo… y me quieres… lo sé, siempre te has preocupado por mí… pero tú anhelas a otra persona… que últimamente me he dado cuenta… que es maravillosa." Gakuto acarició ese rostro que tanto iba a extrañar.

"…"

"Lamento tanto todo el daño causado, es sólo que me enfurecí y no sabía qué hacer, por favor discúlpame… sé que estuvo mal…y que fue mi culpa todo lo que les pasó… ahora veo todo con claridad y sé que debo ser fuerte y… dejarte ir."

"…Yo"

El pelicereza cortó la frase con un beso.

Uno gentil y dulce… el último.

"Por favor, también discúlpame a mí… perdona todo este dolor que te he causado pero…"

"Sé que lo hiciste por mi bienestar… sé que no has terminado conmigo para protegerme… sé que esperabas pacientemente por este momento… esperabas a que yo terminara contigo… a que supiera valerme por mí mismo."

"El que ya no seamos pareja no significará que ya no contarás conmigo… tu eres muy importante para mí."

"Siempre lo he sabido tonto tensai."

Totalmente sonrojado, el pelicereza se limpió las lágrimas y recogió sus cosas para marcharse. Inmediatamente el tensai le iba a acompañar.

"Creo que… necesito caminar a solas… ¿Igual seguiremos siendo dobles verdad?"

"Puedes apostarlo."

"…Yuushi… lucha por Keigo… me equivoqué con él…ustedes se necesitan… él te necesita."

"Él no me necesita… créeme lo último que necesita es tenerme cerca."

"¿Acaso crees que es feliz siendo vigilado todo el tiempo? ¿Acaso crees que en esa soledad en la que está es feliz? ¿Acaso no viste la hermana que se gasta?... Tú viste lo mismo que yo vi ese día… la forma en que lo sujetaban… me dio miedo…yo jamás podría vivir así."

"Si estuviste allí, recordarás lo que le dije ese día."

"No sé el porqué las dijiste, ni entiendo que ganabas con eso… pero si te he visto devastado por ellas… y ninguno de los dos se merece esto… tú siempre lo has defendido a capa y espada de los demás…Creo que… cada rey tiene un caballero… y el caballero de nuestro rey debes ser tú."

"Pero Tezuka…"

"¡Ese imbécil no ha vuelto a acercársele en casi dos meses! Créeme Yuushi, si sigues así lo vas a perder… deberías dejar de temerle a lo que sientes."

"… ¿Desde cuándo te volviste experto en estas cosas?"

"Recuerda que yo también te acompañaba a ver esas películas románticas."

El pelicereza sonrió y se marchó.

Con otro hueco en su vida, el peliazul dirigió su mirada rojiza hacia el crepúsculo pincelado en el cielo.

De repente lo halan del brazo y lo besan apasionadamente.

Cuando termina el beso, observa como una mancha pelicereza corría hacia la esquina.

I want you to know

With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul

I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'cause I'd bleed my heart out to show

And I won't let go (I want you to know)

With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul

I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'cause I'd bleed my heart out to show

And I won't let go

**Ochenta y ocho horas después.**

Al fin lo había decidido.

Iba a hablar con Keigo, no importaba si lo golpeaba, estaba preparado a aguantar el dolor que fuera… con tal de que lo escuchara.

No importaba si lo insultaba… el mismo se humillaba si eso era lo que Keigo le pidiera que hiciera.

Le iba a colocar su vida en las manos del ojigris. De rodillas de ser necesario.

Aunque el ojigris era su vida.

Si le rechazaba su amor no importaba… él le amaría en la distancia.

Siempre estará allí, protegiéndolo, cuidándolo.

Esperando.

Se sentía enfermo, con nauseas, con algo enfermizo revoloteándole dentro de él, con un agudo dolor en el pecho, y ya su matutina migraña.

Estos síntomas del amor no son tan románticos como lo pintan en las novelas.

Estaba en una de las azoteas de la escuela, donde la soledad les permitía gozar de privacidad, la brisa le revoloteaba sus cabellos azulados y no cargaba puestas las gafas, no estaba de humor.

Sabía que debía ir lento, no podía declarársele tan rápido al ojigris, sólo lo ahuyentaría, o despertaría su escepticismo, sólo podía explicarle las razones por las que dijo esas palabras… era lo más prudente.

Debía ganarse su confianza.

"¿Dónde está Taki?"

Aunque mintiéndole para citarle tal vez no fue el mejor comienzo.

"Él no va a venir."

"Entonces no tengo nada que hacer aquí." Keigo ya se alejaba, cuando el tensai lo toma del brazo.

Bruscamente el ojigris se soltó.

"No me toques."

"Por favor hablemos."

"No tengo nada que hablar contigo."

"¡Entonces sólo escucha!... por favor."

El ojigris observó en total sorpresa como el peliazul se arrodilló delante de él… y lo observaba con total seriedad plasmada tanto en sus palabras como en su porte.

Tuvo que desviar la mirada. "…"

El tensai lo tomó como un sí, y se levantó.

"Quiero hablar acerca de lo que sucedió aquel día… en donde te dije esas cosas tan horribles… y que son una total mentira, yo jamás las dije en serio…"

"¿Acaso piensas que el resto de las personas son retrasadas? Yo estuve allí, escuché como le decías a Hitomi que yo sólo valía la pena para satisfacer un deseo sexual, que soy una pérdida de tiempo… escuché cada palabra… escuché como te salvabas de que ella pensara que tu y yo teníamos algo."

"¡Yo no lo hice por eso! Yo lo hice para que no hablara con el director y te sacara del club de tenis y del concejo… lo hice por ti… pero tú nunca debiste escucharlas."

"Por supuesto que no…" No aguantando la situación, el ojigris abre la puerta y empieza a bajar las escaleras.

"¿¡Por qué siempre huyes!"

"…" El ojigris siguió ignorándole.

"Le huiste a Tezuka yéndote a Grecia, le huyes a tu padre, le huyes a tu hermana, le huyes a tus amigos, y me huyes a mí."

Con esas palabras el ojigris detuvo su curso.

"Por favor, no te vanaglories dándote importancia… mira que no la tienes."

"Entonces no me des la razón y da la cara."

La mirada de Keigo se vuelve azulada y con enojo empieza a subir las escaleras de nuevo…

…De repente el edificio se empieza a mover.

Y Keigo se cae, afortunadamente no rodó, pero si se golpeó la rodilla.

"¡Ah!"

Preocupado, el tensai empieza a bajar las escaleras, lentamente, el temblor era bastante fuerte.

"¿Sabes por qué… sabes por qué huyo de ti?... porque si no lo hago tendría que admitir que tus palabras me afectaron… que tu…me…"

"¡CUIDADO!"

El cielorraso cayó en dirección al cuerpo del ojigris.

I want you to know

With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul

I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'cause I'd bleed my heart out to show

And I won't let go

(1) Son las palabras que dijo Yuushi al final del capítulo tres, primera parte.

(2) Nombre REAL de Atobe Keigo, se aclarará para los próximos capítulos.

Definitivamente 46 páginas para un solo capítulo no es normal… creo que tengo serios problemas… Estoy exhausta y mi imaginación fue totalmente drenada y agotada… hasta nuevo aviso.

Una pregunta… ¿creen que es necesario que coloque hints de la imperial?... estoy indecisa en ese asunto.

¿Ya Yuushi se habrá ganado el perdón?... ¿O lo hago sufrir un poco más?

Creo que no es necesario mencionarlo, porque es rayar en lo obvio, pero… yo tardo siglos en actualizar, y de verdad yo me quiero disculpar por ello, sé que es molesto, pero no lo hago con intención, si fuera por mí, ya este fic lo tuviera ya listo, pero mis estudios no me lo permiten, por lo que en cada vacación aprovecho y actualizo, mis más sinceras disculpas.

Con esto también les quiero decir que lo más probable es que no actualice sino hasta agosto, por favor no se molesten, es sólo que no puedo. Y entenderé si ya no quieren leer la historia.

De nuevo, mis más sinceras disculpas, y sé que un poco de comprensión es mucho pedir.

Sólo espero que a pesar de que actualice a paso glacial, los capítulos sean de su agrado. Y que en algún momento los lean y entretengan.

Además ya falta poco para que se acabe… pienso acabarlo para cuando Tezuka y Atobe se enfrenten en el partido.

Este fic calculo que estará conformado por 5 capítulos.

h t t p : / / i 8 4 8 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / a b 4 6 / l i t t e l i g h t / L o v e G a m e s . p n g

Canción: With Me. Sum 41.

Comentarios, inquietudes y/o sugerencias serán bienvenidos.

Gracias por leer.

Hikari

光


	5. Chapter 4 part one

:.L o v e G a m e s.:

Chapter IV. Part one.

Título: Our Time is Running Out.

Disclaimer: Si piensan que poseo Prince of Tennis, necesitan ayuda psicológica.

Este capítulo es una verdadera montaña rusa de emociones, van a leer a los personajes con las emociones a flor de piel, en una misma escena, lloran, ríen, gritan… espero que por ello no se pierda la perspectiva, pero todo se debe a que han pasado por mucho.

**En este capítulo todos los superiores se encuentran en noveno grado.**

Este capítulo contiene leemon, por favor si te consideras lo suficientemente maduro para leer este tipo de contenido, adelante, sin embargo recomiendo que los lectores tengan más de 15 años para leerlo, por favor actúen con conciencia y madurez. De cualquier forma en el capítulo está señalizado el comienzo y el final de las escenas, para quienes deseen pasarlas de largo.

No sé si se han percatado, lo más seguro es que sí, en la segunda parte del capítulo pasado, Keigo usa un nombre "falso" Keyx Vassiiadis, y en este capítulo se va a usar mucho más, al igual que otros personajes van a usar otro nombre, no se preocupen, se va a aclarar el porqué en la segunda parte de este capítulo.

Sólo quise aclararlo para no causar confusión o que lleguen a pensar que es un error, no lo es, así lo planifique, y esta hecho de esa forma con un propósito.

"ABC" Diálogo.

"_ABC" _Pensamiento.

(**ABC**) Suplanta a las comillas.

El lugar se encontraba en total clama, se trataba de una habitación, desprovista de cualquier tipo de calidez humana, inmaculadamente blanca, el aire se sentía enfermizo, e inundaba el olor a medicina, la habitación era la habitación de un hospital, constaba de seis camillas, un sofá y los artefactos necesarios para preservar la integridad de los pacientes.

…Bip.

…Bip.

De la habitación sólo se emitían los sonidos producidos por el EEG, los cuales demostraban que sus pacientes aun se encontraban con vida, más allá de las profundas aguas de la inconsciencia y la soledad.

Por una insípida persiana se filtraba el resplandor de la luna, la única fuente de luz del oscuro lugar, gracias a ella se podía distinguir que la gran mayoría de las camillas estaban vacías, sólo dos estaban siendo usadas. En la primera estaba un joven con el rostro extremadamente pálido, con varios moretones con desagradables tonos azulados, gran variedad de cortes y portaba vendas en varias zonas de su cuerpo, afortunadamente la mayoría de sus heridas eran superficiales.

Mientras que en la segunda camilla estaba otro joven que a pesar de tener el tono de piel generalmente bronceado, dicha piel carecía de cualquier brillo, al igual que su compañero, su piel estaba marcada por una gran cantidad de moretones, cortes y vendas, sin embargo a diferencia de su compañero, tenía vendas en la cabeza, claras muestras de una peligrosa herida, además necesitaba de un respirador para poder llevarle oxígeno a sus pulmones.

La identidad de los jóvenes era Atobe Keigo y Oshitari Yuushi.

Ambos sobrevivientes de un terremoto que arrasó con la nación.

…Bip…Bip…Bip…Bip, Bip, Bip.

El silencio de la habitación se rompe por el cambio de patrón del EEG, dicho patrón se acelera.

Y unos ojos rojizos se abren con las pupilas dilatadas.

Gotas de sudor resbalan por el atractivo rostro de un peliazul mientras lentamente recobra la conciencia y sus pupilas vuelven a su tamaño original.

"_¿Qué… dónde?..." _Totalmente desorientado el peliazul observa la habitación. _"¡Keigo!"_

Bip, Bip, Bip.

El pulso se acelera nuevamente y alcanza valores peligrosos, sobre todo cuando la mirada rubí se posa sobre la figura inconsciente a su lado.

En un intento por levantarse, las puertas de la habitación se abren de par en par y entra una joven doctora que a pesar de su jovialidad, su rostro mostraba toda la experiencia necesaria para cumplir con su labor.

"Yuushi, quédate dónde estás, todo está bien." Lentamente, la joven se acerca hasta llegar al lado del peliazul.

Al escuchar la voz familiar el peliazul para en seco, y observa a la joven.

La cual se quita con un fluido movimiento el gorro y la mascarilla, revelando el rostro de Kiyomi Oshitari, su hermana.

"Ahora, si no quieres que te suministre un calmante, acuéstate de nuevo."

"…"

La doctora tuvo que ayudar a su renuente hermano para que se acostara, este mantenía la mirada fija en su compañero de habitación.

Con un suspiro exasperado la doctora acaricia por unos segundos el cabello de su hermano de forma tranquilizadora.

"El chico Atobe está bien, el país ha sufrido una serie de terremotos de gran escala, afortunadamente en Tokio no ha sido tan grave, pero en las otras costas no todo está bien, todo lo contrario… es una pesadilla, en tu escuela el terremoto fue bastante fuerte, pero no hubieron pérdidas, los únicos afectados han sido cuatro chicos, incluyéndolos a ustedes dos y es porque ustedes cuatro no siguieron el protocolo… ¿Por qué estaban en la azotea en plena alarma de terremoto?"

Mientras la voz de su hermana se perdía en su mente, recuerdos de esos momentos lo consumieron.

_Oshitari's FLASHBACK._

"Entonces no me des la razón y da la cara."

La mirada de Keigo se vuelve azulada y con enojo empieza a subir las escaleras de nuevo…

…De repente el edificio se empieza a mover.

Y Keigo se cae, afortunadamente no rodó, pero si se golpeó la rodilla.

"¡Ah!"

Preocupado, el tensai empieza a bajar las escaleras, lentamente, el temblor era bastante fuerte.

"¿Sabes por qué… sabes por qué huyo de ti?... porque si no lo hago tendría que admitir que tus palabras me afectaron… que tu…me…"

"¡CUIDADO!"

El cielorraso cayó en dirección al cuerpo del ojigris.

_End of Oshitari's FLASHBACK._

Recordaba como el pánico lo embargó, como la adrenalina lo impulsó a correr y con rápidos movimientos proteger con su cuerpo al ojigris.

Recordaba sentir un impacto, y luego un fuerte dolor de cabeza, como el polvo inundó todo el lugar, y el cálido tacto de su sangre resbalar por su rostro.

Como un gruñido salió de sus labios debido al dolor y a la debilidad de todo su cuerpo, recordaba su desfallecimiento, el malestar… y como iba cayendo a la inconsciencia.

Recordaba las manos contrarias en su pecho, recordó la tos ajena, y el cálido aliento, todo un ser ajeno siendo protegido por él, recordó como bajaba la mirada y se encontraba con los ojos más hermosos de la Tierra, como dichos ojos estaban vidriosos y llenos de miedo, ampliaba su campo de visión y observaba el pálido rostro con gotas de sangre que provenían de su guardián y protector.

Recordaba haber usado todas sus energías en acariciar con su mano temblorosa la mejilla ensangrentada y así remover todo rastro de sangre, sólo para observar como en pocos segundos nuevas gotas de su rostro mancharan las mejillas del ojigris.

Recordaba sonreír en derrota…

"Kei… discúlpame…yo te llamé…yo…"

Recordaba los fríos y temblorosos labios sobre los suyos.

"Eres el genio mas idiota del mundo, ¿lo sabías?"

Recordaba la triste sonrisa, y casi podía verse su sonrisa de estúpido neciamente enamorado.

Recordaba como quería con todas sus fuerzas mantenerse despierto, no podía quedarse dormido, no ahora, no cuando debía ayudar a Keigo, no cuando debía sacarlo de allí, pero los párpados le pesaban demasiado, y cada vez parpadear se le hacía más difícil, sobre todo por la sangre.

Recordaba como el ojigris alejaba el rostro para toser un par de veces, para luego toser sangre, asustado recordó que intentó moverse, pero sólo provocó que sus piernas flaquearan y todo su cuerpo cayera sobre el ya débil ojigris.

Recordaba sentir como Keigo lo acomodaba para estar en su regazo, como esos ojos grises estaban llenos de miedo.

"Oshitari…escúchame, pase lo que pase, no te duermas,… Oshitari, por favor, no te duermas… si algo te pasa… ¡Dios! Si algo te llegara a pasar… si tú te vas… yo no… por favor Yuu…no te duermas… Ayuda… por favor ayuda… ¡AYUDA! ¡AYUDA POR FAVOR!"

"…"

Sentía las temblorosas y suaves manos acariciar su cabello.

Recordaba sentir como Keigo se removía, recordaba escuchar cómo se rompía una tela, para luego sentir una presión en su herida.

Le había hecho un vendaje improvisado.

"Yuu… escucho a los bomberos, ya van a venir por nosotros… por favor, no cierres tus ojos… no te duermas… por favor… tú no… por favor…"

No quería dormirse por nada en el mundo, quería estar un poco más en ese paraíso apocalíptico, en el regazo del ser por el que estaba locamente enamorado, por fin tenía toda su atención… se sentía totalmente feliz, con una calma abrasadora, y al mismo tiempo con una euforia en sus venas…

Pero una cosa es querer y otra es poder… su cuerpo no iba a aguantar otro minuto más en el mundo de los vivos.

Y sentía miedo… no por él… por Keigo, el tampoco estaba bien, tenía miedo de que algo le sucediera… que una réplica viniera y nadie lo protegiera…

Si estuviera en sus manos, que lo maten a él 1000 veces, pero a Keigo ni un solo cabello le tocan.

"Kei… per…perdóname…no estés triste…"

Con todas sus fuerzas abrió los ojos y observó un par ojos grises… totalmente llenos de lágrimas…

Odiaba esa mirada, odiaba todo rastro de tristeza en esos ojos, odiaba que fuera por su culpa.

Se aventuró y extendió el brazo… quería sentir ese rostro…

Lástima que no tuvo la fuerza suficiente.

Lástima que observaba todo difuso por el polvo o por la sangre.

Lástima que no le dijo que lo amaba.

"Ya te llevaste a mi madre… por favor… no te lo lleves también… déjalo aquí… déjalo conmigo…yo lo…"

De repente, todo oscureció.

i think i'm drowning  
asphyxiated  
i wanna break this spell  
that you've created

"¡YUUSHI!"

Con la boca en el estómago, el peliazul enfocó la vista y su atención en su hermana.

"Yo…" Su voz no sonaba para nada bien, además que le dolía inmensamente intentar hablar y la mascarilla del respirador no le facilitaba las cosas.

"No hables, aún estás muy débil, déjame revisar tus signos vitales... cuando te vi en emergencias me diste un gran susto."

"…" Todavía le costaba enfocarse… _"¿Todo fue un sueño?... No, estoy en un hospital… entonces…este lugar… ¿Acaso morí?... eso significa… ¿¡Qué Keigo también?"_

En un impulso se llevó la mano a la mascarilla y si no fuera por la mano de su hermana ya se lo habría quitado.

"Cálmate Yuushi, estuviste a punto de morir, los paramédicos me dijeron que un minuto más y ya… ya habría sido demasiado tarde." Para terminar la frase la doctora pero sobre todo hermana del peliazul tuvo que tomar aire para darse coraje.

Y con precisamente esas palabras Oshitari Yuushi se daba cuenta de la verdad que… estuvo a punto de morir.

Un mareo producto de la noticia causó que se recostara nuevamente.

"_Todo fue real… yo iba a morir… Keigo…"_

"Kei…go…"

"El chico Atobe aún no ha despertado porque está bajo los efectos de unos sedantes, le tuvimos que suministrar una potente dosis."

Ante la preocupada mirada de su hermano la doctora siguió relatando el diagnóstico, temía que si no se lo daba, su hermano iba a cometer una locura.

"Ha sufrido un ataque de pánico muy potente, cuando los encontraron no paraba de susurrar cosas en un extraño idioma… creo que griego, estaba como en una especie de trance, tanto su estado físico como mental están muy inestables ahora."

Al peliazul no le gustó para nada la mirada cargada de lástima que le dirigía su hermana a su compañero de cuarto.

Pip, Pip, Pip.

Fue el buscapersonas de su hermana el que cortó el lúgubre ambiente.

"Debo irme a atender a los pacientes, papá y mamá no han parado de llamar, ellos están en sus respectivas clínicas, no pueden venir a verte porque todos los centros de salud están sobresaturados, pero yo te vengo a dar una ronda dentro de poco, afortunadamente todos tus estudios han salido muy bien y serás dado de alta dentro de unos días."

"… ¿Y...Ke…Keigo?"

Su hermana se hizo la sorda y ya se iba a retirar, no fue sino hasta cuando tenía su mano sobre la perilla en que suspiró agotada y le dirigió una triste mirada al peliazul.

"¿Qué tanto conoces a este chico?"

"_Lo suficiente para dar mi vida por él." _"Bas…tante."

"Encontramos anomalías en sus estudios… él… en su organismo… se encontró…el chico tiene problemas de drogas, es narcodependiente… y no te voy a mentir… es severo, no quiero ni imaginar desde qué edad empezó a consumir drogas para que esté así, y no me refiero solamente a las drogas que los jóvenes normalmente consumen… me refiero a anti-depresivos, el chico se auto-prescribe alarmantes cantidades de anti-depresivos… lo cual tiene a todo su sistema nervioso, cardiaco y respiratorio como un circo... además por ciertas marcas en su cuerpo se aprecia que le han implantado métodos para sustraer los narcóticos, te hablo de métodos que todavía … están en prueba, no están aprobados por la comunidad médica… y hay una buena razón para eso."

"_Acaso mi hermana me está hablando de… imposible… no… él lo habría dicho... nadie puede guardarse todo eso…" _"Tor…tura…"

"No te sabría decir, lo que si intuyo es que estos métodos los usan porque los médicos que los implementan son… discretos, y créeme esto sería un gran escándalo y un duro golpe para la familia Atobe… sobre todo para la pobre Hitomi."

…Bip…Bip…Bip…Bip, Bip, Bip.

Fue imposible el poder mantenerse calmado.

Apostaba lo que fuera y juraba por quien fuera que esa maldita bruja perra bastarda fue la razón por la que Keigo está así.

"Yuushi tranquilo… por eso no te quería decir nada, últimamente has actuado muy extraño y tengo la sensación de que es por este chico, tú estabas mejor cuando estabas con Gakuto… sé que este chico te parece más atrayente pero… no creo que te convenga… Hitomi… ella siempre ha tenido problemas con él y…"

Ahora nada ni nadie pudieron evitar que se quitara la mascarilla y la lanzara contra el suelo.

"No hables acerca de lo que no conoces, yo no me meto entre la amistad que tienes con Hitomi Atobe, la respeto, pero te aconsejo que te alejes… apuesto a que ni te ha llamado para saber de su hermano…"

"Si lo hizo y me dijo que no venía porque está ocupada con la campaña de su padre, además su otra hermana…"

"Nada, no justifiques nada, ese chico que ves con tanta lástima es el chico más maravilloso que te puedas imaginar, y Hitomi Atobe con sus obras benéficas en este hospital no son nada para lo que hace Keigo Atobe, yo te quiero hermana, pero si vuelves a discriminar a Keigo de alguna forma, y sobre todo si lo comparas con esa maldita, te aseguro que no respondo… Pero lo más importante y que te pido de todo corazón, es que no te vuelvas a meter en mi vida sentimental yo decido con quien o no estar, sé lo que me conviene y lo que no."

"Pero… pero este chico es puro problemas, es un drogadicto Yuushi, ¡abre los ojos!, un día de estos puede hasta contraer Sida, mejor aléjate de él… respeto el que seas bisexual y hasta entiendo que te atraiga el niño, es precioso, pero al menos está con alguien como Gakuto, más dócil y menos… problemático…. Lo digo porque tengo más experiencia… soy mayor y he vivido más…."

"… ¿Alguna vez has amado?"

"Sabes que estoy comprometida."

"Me refiero a esa sensación de ansiedad, de que si no ves a ese ser en un día sientes que te falta el aire y tu cabeza no deja de pensar en esa persona, no deja de jugar contigo e imaginarlo, que cada vez que lo ves sonriendo y feliz, así no tenga nada que ver contigo te sientes realizado, y cuando lo ves llorar, triste o tan siquiera preocupado, sientes esa opresión en el pecho. ¿Has sentido esa conexión? ¿Esa necesidad de besar, tan siquiera rozar aquellos labios?, ¿de verte reflejado en aquellos ojos de ese ser?, ¿de ser el causante de una sonrisa?, ¿de rodear con tus brazos aquel cuerpo?... ¿has sentido el dolor por no poderlo hacer? ¿Has sentido las ganas de morir por no ser correspondido?... ¿has sentido como te desgarran el corazón y te lo arrancan de un solo golpe?... ¿Has vivido en la amargura por tener que conformarte con sueños?... ¿Has tenido que concluir con que ninguna de estas emociones las puedes parar?... ¿Que si alguna de estas se emociones se detienen es porque estás muerto?... Y hasta… y hasta aún muerto el amor sigue presente…

"…"

"Lo siento hermana, pero ustedes **los adultos **no reconocerían el amor ni aunque este les estrechara la mano y se les presentara de frente."

Plop, plop, plop.

Por la habitación se escucharon unos sutiles aplausos.

En el marco de la puerta estaba otra joven… de 16 años, 1.70 cm de altura, era una réplica de Atobe Keigo, sobre sus costosas ropas portaba la vestimenta de emergencias del hospital, el traje azul junto a la mascarilla y el gorro, aunque los últimos dos los llevaba en la mano, pudiéndose apreciar la blanca y cremosa piel, el rostro de perfectas facciones, el sedoso cabello negro con tonos plata, los finos cabellos los llevaba en un corte moderno, le llegaba hasta la mitad del cuello, sus labios eran más finos, las facciones menos anguladas, el lunar lo tenía en el lado contrario, y sus ojos a pesar de ser grises también, los de Keigo eran más claros y con destellos, los de la joven eran puramente grises.

La joven si mal no recordaba era Akemi Atobe, la segunda hija de Akihiro Atobe, es una reconocida bailarina de ballet a pesar de tener mayor éxito como modelo. Toda su vida ha vivido en Europa, nunca en Japón.

"Yuushi, como te decía, Hitomi me llamó para decirme que su hermana Akemi Atobe venía de emergencia a Tokio para cuidar de su hermano."

"_Claro me faltaba ponerme en ridículo frente a la otra hermana."_

Receloso observó como grácilmente se acercaba y una hermosa sonrisa se formaba en los labios de la joven.

Al parecer Dios se dio su tiempo al crear a esa familia.

"Wow, nunca pensé en conocer a alguien que pudiera describir con palabras al amor, pero tú te has acercado bastante… sabes que una vez que lo sientes es imposible detenerlo." La joven tomó la mascarilla del respirador y se la entregó al peliazul, al cual le costó un poco el entender lo que decía la joven, ella tenía su japonés algo oxidado, además que un extraño acento le hacia el trabajo más difícil.

"Akemi, recuerdo haberte dicho que no se aceptan visitas, estamos en estado de alerta."

"…Sólo quiero estar con mi hermano, asegurarme de que está bien… como has hecho con el tuyo." La intensa mirada marca Atobe fue suficiente para que su hermana le mirara enigmáticamente antes de retirarse.

"Descansa y piensa en mis palabras hermano."

"Y tú en las mías hermana."

"…"

"…"

Cof, cof, cof.

Al peliazul le dio un ataque de tos producto de forzar la garganta.

Algo nerviosa, la pelinegra tomó una jarra y le sirvió agua al peliazul.

"Gra…"

"Shh… ya hablaste suficiente por esta noche."

"Tenía que."

"Te entiendo."

Algo en esos ojos grises le hicieron sentir que de verdad esa desconocida entendía.

Lentamente la joven se acercó hasta el cuerpo de su hermano menor, de reojo el peliazul observó como extendía su brazo y a tan sólo milímetros de tocar el rostro contrario retrocedía… como si se fuera a quemar.

"Se ve tan frágil…"

La chica suspiró rendida y se sentó en el sofá como si cargara el peso del mundo en sus hombros.

El ambiente era bastante incómodo, pero luego de unos minutos se tornó pacífico sobre todo porque se ignoraban, la joven observaba el suelo con expresión nerviosa, incluso tenía un molesto tic con la pierna, mientras que el peliazul descansaba, sin quedarse dormido… luego de las experiencias vividas lo último que quería hacer era cerrar los ojos, y mucho menos despegarse de Keigo.

"Tu hermana… me lo dijo… y… tu que conoces a mi hermano…" La nerviosa voz de la joven le provocó cierta molestia al peliazul.

"Dudo mucho que alguien pueda decir que conoce a Atobe Keigo." Su voz sonó rasposa y ronca.

La joven parpadeó varias veces antes de volver a hablar. "…Por lo menos eres libre de cargar con la culpa de lo que sucede… yo soy su hermana… él es mi hermanito… mi pequeño… y yo… si tan sólo lo hubiera sabido…era mi deber."

¿Qué podía decirle el peliazul? Tenía razón la europea, ella debía saberlo, ella era la hermana, ella debió estar con su hermano, no Taki, ni Jiroh, ni Kabaji… ella.

Pero decirle esas cosas no iba a mejorar nada, tampoco iba a quitar la culpa que él mismo sentía…

Tantas veces que pensaba en él, tantos sueños… y nunca se molestó en ver lo que estaba detrás.

Ahora Keigo estaba en una camilla inconsciente.

Y se veía más solo e inalcanzable que nunca.

"…tenía… tenía dos años sin verlo."

"…" "_Necesito un cigarro."_

Iba a ser una larga noche.

you're something beautiful  
a contradiction  
i wanna play the game  
i wan't the friction

La siguiente noche, mientras la joven pelinegra dormitaba en la habitación, despertó de repente por un suave sonido.

… Un sollozo.

Extrañada paseó su mirada por la habitación, el hermético peliazul se encontraba dormido y su hermano…

Se levantó como un resorte, su hermano había despertado, desde donde estaba lo vio en posición fetal.

"Keyx… Keyx hermano…" Susurró suavemente, tratando de no alterarlo.

Quedó varios segundos de piedra por la imagen de su hermano… de sus grises ojos resaltaban reflejos índigo, pero lo que la paralizó fueron las lágrimas silenciosas que surcaban las pálidas mejillas, todo su cuerpo temblaba y tenía ligeros espasmos…

Tenía mucho dolor.

"_¿Qué hago?... ¿¡Qué hago?... si llamo a emergencias lo van a volver a dopar…" _"Keyx… hermano… soy Akemi… Nyx (1)… hermano…." Lentamente se volvió a acercar, hasta quedar frente a la temblorosa figura.

"Keyx…soy Nyx."

Aún no obtenía ninguna reacción, por lo que consternada se sentó en la orilla de la camilla y empezó a acariciar la espalda de su hermano, trataba de que se calmara y alejar todo su dolor…

Verlo así le recordaba el día en que murió su madre… Keyx estaba en la misma posición…y en el mismo trance.

Nadie sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo así, pero poco a poco los temblores se suavizaron, por lo que se aventuró a hablar de nuevo.

"Keyx… soy Nyx… estoy aquí contigo… peque no estás solo."

"… ¿Nyx?" La pelinegra sonrió con melancolía, espero hasta que su hermano se adaptara a la oscuridad y la encontrara.

Su corazón se estrujo cuando los enormes ojos grises de su hermano la observaron con duda. Luego de esos incómodos segundos, sintió los brazos de su hermano rodearle la cintura y como este escondía su rostro en su regazo.

"Murió por mí… está muerto… por mi culpa está muerto… como mama… está muerto… lo maté…"

Las dolorosas palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría para la joven, la cual no dejaba de acariciar la convulsionada espalda.

"¿De qué hablas peque?... ¿quién murió?..."

"…"

"Keyx dime… ¿qué te pasa?"

"Déjanos a solas." Una profunda voz interrumpió los susurros de la joven, la cual sorprendida observa a Oshitari Yuushi de pie, en medio de la habitación, sin los cables ni la mascarilla, la pelinegra quedó hipnotizada de la rojiza mirada, sus facciones y su seriedad le agregaban un aura peligrosa y atrayente al joven.

"…Yuu…shi" Renuente la pelinegra suaviza su agarre y deja que su hermano se incorpore.

Caoba rojizo y gris azulado, ambas miradas se encontraron y el tiempo se detuvo.

"…Oshi…"

La imagen de Keigo le partía el alma en dos al tensai, esa mirada llena de miedo, turbación, desasosiego, desconfianza, estaba totalmente desequilibrado. Con un rastro de lágrimas en sus mejillas, los labios partidos y temblorosos, tenía una mano aferrada a las sábanas y otra aferrada a su pijama, a nivel del pecho.

Ni hablar de los moretones y cortes.

Lentamente el peliazul se acercó hasta el ojigris, con cada paso sentía que se iba a caer en cualquier momento, pero todo rastro de debilidad desaparecía cuando veía su objetivo, ya estando a pocos centímetros del heredero, acarició la suave mejilla.

El ojigris cerró los ojos y alejó la mano de un manotazo.

"Tú no eres real... tú estás muerto… yo te maté… ¡ESTÁS MUERTO!"

La pelinegra se sentía desfallecer… su hermano no estaba para nada bien… necesitaba ayuda… urgentemente. _"Keyx… qué ha hecho el mundo contigo…"_

El peliazul en ningún momento vaciló ni retrocedió, con un improvisto movimiento tomó el rostro del ojigris con ambas manos y juntó sus frentes… ambos reflejándose en las miradas del otro.

"Mírame Keigo... ¡Mírame!... No estoy muerto estoy aquí, contigo y ya nada ni nadie me va a separar de ti."

"Yo te vi morir…" Susurra débilmente el ojigris, creando una especie de vaho por el reducido espacio entre ambos.

"Respóndeme algo Keigo… ¿Los muertos pueden besar?"

"… ¿qu…"

Terminando con el atrayente roce, el peliazul devora los labios contrarios, los acaricia, mima y reclama como suyos por esa noche y para siempre.

Con la boca ligeramente abierta la pelinegra sale de su estupor y con cautelosos pasos se retira de la habitación, ella no tenía nada que hacer allí.

Mientras se deshacía en el beso, el peliazul rodeó con sus brazos el tembloroso cuerpo y lo atrajo hacia sí, sonrió cuando sintió el dudoso movimiento de Keigo por rodear su cuello.

Podían matarlo cuantas veces quisieran, siempre y cuando para cada resurrección besaba a Keigo, el cual con imperceptibles toques al cálido pecho del peliazul se alejó un poco para tomar aire.

El peliazul sintió una tenue alegría al observar como le había vuelto el color al rostro del ojigris.

"En verdad pensé que habías…" Ahora era el turno de Keigo por acariciar el atractivo rostro de su guardián, esos ojos grises estaban llenos de tristeza y culpa.

"Shhh…" El peliazul con su pulgar contorneaba los suaves labios, se dedicó a besar el rastro de lágrimas en las sonrosadas mejillas.

Repartió suaves besos por cada lágrima derramada, terminando su recorrido en los entreabiertos labios.

Hubo un momento en que en verdad pensó en que no volvería a sentir esos adictivos labios.

De solo pensarlo sentía un nudo en el estómago y una opresión en el pecho.

El mudo entero era testigo de que ambos necesitaban de ese beso para poder seguir viviendo, el beso se extendió al punto en que el tensai recostó al ojigris en la camilla, colocándose él encima, sin molestarlo con su peso, colocando sus piernas entre las contrarias del ojigris, terminó el beso para brindarle su total atención al pálido cuello.

Necesitaba sentirlo, necesitaba con todo su ser oírlo, probarlo y hacerlo suyo.

Las respiraciones de ambos se volvieron irregulares y cada vez más aceleradas, suaves quejidos se escapaban del ojigris cada vez que el peliazul no se contenía y mordía la sensible piel, el peliazul disfrutaba dejando marcas por el pálido cuello, repartiéndole besos, acariciando, se volvió adicto al sabor de la piel contraria.

Al encontrar el peliazul un punto sensible del ojigris, este tuvo que taparse la boca para evitar soltar un gemido. Una corriente eléctrica circuló por toda la columna del ojigris al escuchar al peliazul gruñir, este paró sus caricias y tomó la mano con la que el ojigris amortiguaba sus gemidos.

"No te contengas." Le susurró con la voz sensualmente ronca antes de que lo volviera a besar.

Esta vez con tortuosa lentitud, tomándose el tiempo suficiente para memorizar cada rincón de la dulce boca con toque a cigarros.

Mientras el beso se alargaba, ambos se quitaron las prendas de dormir, quedando ambos en bóxers, además de las numerosas vendas.

El ojigris se encargó de besar delicadamente cada herida del bronceado cuerpo, mientras susurraba una serie de disculpas. Acarició cada venda, contusión, acarició los fuertes hombros, la ancha espalda…

El acto le brindo una calidez abrasadora al peliazul, el cual tomó el rostro del ojigris delicadamente por el mentón.

"No hay nada que disculpar… nos hicimos daño, pero ya todo terminó… Keigo yo… Keigo yo te amo."

Con el corazón en una bandeja de plata, el peliazul besó suavemente al ojigris, el cual no respondió el beso.

Si no que espero por que acabara.

"Yuu… tú no puedes amarme… te prohíbo que me ames." La voz del ojigris luchaba por tratar de sonar segura.

"¿De qué diablos estás hablando?" El peliazul frunció el ceño molesto.

El ojigris intentó alejarse y ganar espacio, el tensai no se lo permitió.

"Podemos hacer esto las veces que quieras… pero… no te puedes enamorar de mí."

"Déjame darte las buenas nuevas Keigo, ya es muy tarde, porque estoy jodidamente enamorado de ti."

"No puedes."

Un suspiro exasperado salió de los labios del peliazul, el cual contó hasta diez para no tomar bruscamente al débil ojigris.

"Y me puedes decir por qué no puedo enamorarme de su majestad."

"Porque no me conoces… no sabes quien soy en realidad… las cosas que he hecho, hice, y seguiré haciendo."

"¿Te refieres a que eres narco-dependiente?" Con la mordaz pregunta los grises ojos se agrandaron y un ligero temblor recorrió todo el débil cuerpo bajo el peliazul.

"… ¿Cómo?"

"Mira a tu alrededor, estamos en un hospital, era obvio que se iban a enterar, también soy el hermano de una de las doctoras."

"Entonces si lo sabes… ¿por qué? … ¿cómo es que?" La cabeza del ojigris era un mar de dudas.

"Ya te lo dije… Te amo, nada va a cambiar eso." El peliazul acarició el delicado rostro, pero de nuevo, el ojigris lo apartó.

"No lo entiendes… yo estoy dañado, cómo vas a querer estar conmigo si puedes tener a alguien mejor… a alguien sano y sin problemas… tú mismo lo dijiste, yo solo sirvo para las relaciones huecas, vacías, sin sentimientos…"

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

El peliazul besó bruscamente al ojigris, sin delicadezas ni miramientos, todo lo que había en ese beso era rabia mal contenida, incluso mordió el labio inferior del ojigris hasta hacerlo sangrar.

"¡Ah!"

El ojigris observó en shock como el rastro de sangre que quedó en los labios del peliazul era del mismo color que los ojos molestos del tensai.

"¿Esto es lo que quieres?... ¿Ah?... ¿Quieres que te odie?... ¿Qué te haga mío sin amor?... ¡Responde!"

"… tu no entiendes."

"No, te entendí perfectamente, por lo visto tengo que ser un masoquista para amar a un narcisista." A pesar de la rabia, había dolor en las palabras.

"… Basta Yuushi, déjame."

"¡No! Ya entiendo tu relación con Tezuka, es que a ti te gusta que te traten mal, te gusta que no te amen, adoras que te follen sin amor…"

"¡Basta!" El ojigris le dio una bofetada al molesto peliazul.

Este simplemente apoyó la frente en el plano abdomen del ojigris en señal de derrota, acoplándose ambas respiraciones hasta regularse.

El ojigris cerró sus párpados, estaba agotado, tanto física como emocionalmente, se mordió el ensangrentado labio para evitar hablar.

Para evitar que su corazón hablara, aquel necio corazón que no entiende de razones.

Con movimientos indecisos acarició los azulados cabellos del tensai.

"_No te puedo decir la verdad tensai, no te puedo decir que yo caí en tus trucos, que quedé atrapado entre tus brazos, que ya me tienes… no puedo… conmigo nunca tendrás el futuro que te mereces… mi familia podría hacerte daño… yo podría hacerte daño… más de lo que ya te he hecho…"_

Los pensamientos del ojigris se ven interrumpidos por la serie de etéreos besos que estaba repartiendo el tensai por todo su abdomen.

"_Dios, no hagas las cosas más difíciles… el no debe estar conmigo… es injusto para él…"_ "Yuushi, por favor… detente."

El peliazul se detuvo por unos instantes, sólo para acercar los rostros, encontrándose el ojigris a tan sólo centímetros de la mirada rubí del peliazul.

"No te estoy pidiendo que me ames… sólo te pido que me dejes amarte."

Al ojigris se le olvidó como respirar.

**Comienzo de escena con contenido sexual (+15).**

Aprovechando el estupor del ojigris, el peliazul empezó un recorrido de besos descendentes desde la comisura de los labios, hasta el plano vientre.

Cada segundo que pasaba se reducía el oxígeno en el ambiente, los grados aumentaban y la resistencia del ojigris se disipaba.

"¡Ah!" Los gemidos eran cada vez más frecuentes, producto de la sinuosa y casi rítmica fricción que causaban ambos cuerpos.

No fue hasta que sintió un dedo dentro de sí en que la lucidez del ojigris hizo aparición.

"Yuushi, no… basta… por favor… por ti… déjame, olvídame."

"Ya te hice decir por favor… falta que me digas gracias."

Una segunda intrusión, le basto para gemir en dolor.

En fracciones de segundo los cálidos labios del peliazul estaban acariciando los suyos, de la forma más apasionada jamás besada, no pudo evitar sonreír al sentir como el peliazul le lamia la herida en forma de disculpa… estaba de mas decir que la acción estaba más que perdonada.

Cada beso del peliazul tenía un efecto narcótico imposible de resistir, sus besos te llevaban a otro lugar y te costaba volver a la realidad.

Dócilmente permitió que el peliazul flexionara una de sus piernas y la colocara sobre uno de los bronceados hombros contrarios, sintió el hormigueo producto de los besos del peliazul a su muslo interno.

Momentos después sintió un agudo dolor que le robó el aire.

Había perdido, era demasiado débil.

Con cada embestida, con cada choque eléctrico a su cuerpo, el imposible peliazul le susurraba palabras en el oído.

"Te amo… te amo… por favor sólo… te amo…"

Fue mientras la experta boca demandaba total posesión de su cuello, que su mente se rindió y dejó a su corazón hablar…

"También te amo…"

Toda acción paró y el tiempo se congeló.

La sonrisa del peliazul no tenía precio. "Te amo." Afirmó apreciando los nublados ojos plata.

"Yo más…"

"Imposible."

Durante el beso, el ojigris rodeó el cuello del peliazul, de forma que cuando este se incorporó, quedó el ojigris sentado sobre el peliazul, rodeándolo con sus piernas.

Creando una intimidad totalmente cegadora para los amantes.

En la nueva posición, el ojigris era asistido por el peliazul, aumentando la fricción. El ojigris se sujetaba por el cuello del peliazul, mientras este aprisionaba al ojigris rodeando su espalda y dirigía el ritmo con el agarre en la cadera contraria. El placer del peliazul llegaba a niveles jamás explorados al sentir como el cuerpo a su merced lo envolvía y le permitía llegar aún más lejos.

Los gemidos de placer no se hicieron de rogar para ninguno de los amantes, los cuales establecieron un ritmo mortal para la cordura y la mente, sólo daba cabida al corazón y a las emociones.

Durante el clímax compartieron un largo e interminable beso que terminó con las cómplices sonrisas.

**Final de escena con contenido sexual (+15).**

Sus respiraciones se rehusaban a tranquilizarse, fue el peliazul quien atrajo al soñoliento ojigris, los cubrió con la delgada sábana y lo aprisionó entre sus brazos.

De ahora en adelante se rehusaría a dormir de otra forma.

Por fin su agonía había terminado.

Por fin había liberado su amor eterno.

Porque no había doctor que lo contenga ni dolor que lo detenga.

Lo iba a sostener toda la vida, y nunca lo iba a dejar ir, esta noche había significado mas para él de lo que el mundo podría llegar a entender.

you will be the death of me  
you will be the death of me

"Oshitari… Oshitari… despierta Oshitari… vamos, antes de que alguien entre."

"Mhm…"

Con pereza el peliazul abrió los ojos, encontrándose con un par de ojos grises muy cerca de su rostro.

"¿Keigo?"

"Cerca, Akemi." La joven se apartó, dándole el espacio al peliazul de observar con claridad el lugar, estaba en la habitación del hospital, a pesar de que las persianas estaban cerradas unos rayos de Sol se filtraban, habían prendas regadas en el suelo, la habitación olía a sudor y sexo, sólo una sábana manchada lo cubría y… tenía a Keigo durmiendo a su lado, y por la tersa piel descubierta deducía que en las mismas condiciones que él.

"_No fue un sueño… de verdad Keigo y yo…" _

"¡No es tiempo de soñar despierto! Tu hermana puede entrar en cualquier momento y tengo el presentimiento de que ella irá corriendo a decírselo a Hitomi y eso pondría a Keigo en grandes problemas."

Cierto.

"Ten." La pelinegra le lanzó una enorme toalla en el rostro y le dio la espalda.

Con cuidado de no despertar a su compañero, se levantó para rodear su cintura con la toalla. "Gracias."

"Todavía no me agradezcas nada, tu y yo tenemos que hablar." La joven lo volvió a encarar y sus ojos se veían fríos y sus facciones estaban totalmente serias.

"…"

"¿Qué son precisamente tú y mi hermano?"

Buena pregunta.

"… Honestamente… no lo sé… lo de hace poco fue…" Se llevó una mano al rostro… No tenía ni idea.

"Respuesta equivocada, te lo voy a preguntar de nuevo y si no me respondes como quiero te voy a clavar mis tacones de 12 cm en tu pene tan fuerte que tu familia va a quedar estéril por ocho generaciones… Ahora ¿qué son precisamente tú y mi hermano?"

El peliazul sudó frío, tenía la total certeza de que esta chica cumpliría su promesa. "¡No quise decir eso! ¡Para mí fue extraordinario! ¡En serio… Wow!... Yo… Yo amo a tu hermano, y créeme lo he amado por años… es solo que… el anoche me dijo que me amaba pero… el aún así no quiere tener nada conmigo."

¿Por qué le estaba abriendo su corazón a una desconocida?... ah… su descendencia.

La pelinegra observó como el peliazul observaba el suelo y evitaba que le mirara el rostro gracias a los flequillos azulados, notó el pesar en las palabras.

No pudo evitar sonreír… tal vez el mundo de Keigo no estaba tan oscuro como ella creía.

"Si no apestaras a sexo te abrazaría, también te golpearía porque sé que tuviste sexo con mi hermano."

Los ojos caoba se abrieron como platos.

"Jajaja… ve a bañarte."

El peliazul ya iba a entrar al baño de la habitación cuando escucha la suave voz de la enigmática pelinegra.

"Gracias."

"Aún no me lo agradezcas."

"¿Entonces cuándo?"

"Cuando recupere a tu hermano."

No fue hasta cuando se escuchó el sonido del agua caer cuando la pelinegra se acercó hasta su durmiente hermano.

"Keyx… Keigo… despierta hermanito." La joven sonrió internamente al ver como se desperezaba como un gato.

"… ¿Qué?... ¿Akemi?" La plateada mirada se paseó por el lugar.

1…2…3…

"¡Mierda!... ¡Nonononono!" El ojigris se cubrió el rostro con la almohada con la esperanza de que le quitara la vida.

La joven pelinegra parpadeó varias veces y suspiró exhausta.

"¿Keigo?... vamos no pudo ser tan malo… lo acaba de ver y créeme has sido muy afortunado no todos tienen ese tamaño… ni siquiera los rusos."

"¿Qué?... ¿De qué hablas?" El ojigris detuvo su melodrama interno y observó extrañado a su hermana.

"… Nada… ¿De qué hablas tú?"

Ups.

"Es que… lo de anoche no debió pasar."

"Oh mi cachorro… ¿Fue tan malo?... tu príncipe acaba de decirme que estuviste maravilloso." La pelinegra lo observó con condescendencia y le tomó de la mano.

"¿Qué?... ¡No!... ¿¡Yuushi te dijo que… qué te dijo?"

Ups de nuevo.

"¡Enfócate Keyx! Mira que no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que se termine de duchar… ¿por qué estás así?… ¿no te gustó?"

"No es eso, créeme estuvo todo menos mal… pero… fue un error." Las mejillas del ojigris estaban totalmente sonrojadas, que vergonzoso era hablar de estas cosas con su hermana.

"¿Acaso no lo amas?"

"… Mucho, y sé que vas a decir que soy muy joven y que…"

"Shhh… el amor no tiene edad, color, ni cuenta bancaria."

La joven le dio una tierna caricia en la mejilla a su hermano.

"Es que él no puede amarme."

"A ver, y ¿por qué no?"

"Porque estoy dañado… él se merece a alguien mejor."

La joven observó al chico adoptar la misma mirada que hace minutos tenía el peliazul.

Hombres, hacían todo tan complicado.

Ella sabía perfectamente a qué se refería Keigo, ella también ha sido víctima de las violaciones de privacidad de su padre y hermana, del acoso, de la constante vigilancia, y si era insoportable estando ella en otro continente, no se quería ni imaginar el infierno que ha soportado Keigo viviendo bajo el mismo techo.

Además el tema de la droga… era más que clara la relación entre la dependencia a los anti-depresivos y el infierno familiar.

"Keyx, los doctores me han contado de… de tus hábitos y los efectos que están teniendo en tu cuerpo… cachorro es preocupante y te prometo que cuentas con todo mi apoyo para superarlos… pero esos hábitos no son razones para no poder amar."

"Es que tu no entiendes."

"Oh créeme yo te entiendo, después de todo tenemos el mismo árbol familiar y en Europa es más fácil rendirse a las tentaciones… y he estado muy cerca de donde estás ahora, pero sin el amor jamás hubiera podido salir adelante."

"…" El ojigris bajó la mirada, y su hermana le alzó el rostro para poder observarlo de frente.

"No seas un cobarde, piensa lo que te estoy diciendo, prométeme que lo vas a pensar, ese chico te ama y tú a él, no se nieguen lo más valioso del mundo… prométeme que le vas a dar una oportunidad."

"…" El ojigris asintió levemente.

"Ese es mi chico."

Ambos hermanos se abrazaron.

El abrazo se ve interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta del baño abrirse.

Dejando a la vista una muy apetecible piel acariciada por los rayos del astro Rey, el varonil cuerpo siendo cubierto por una simple y escueta toalla.

La sonrisa de la pelinegra se ensanchó, la cual se levantó y entrelazó uno de sus brazos a los del recién bañado joven.

"¡Yuushi te tengo un grandiosa oferta!"

"¿Cuál será?" Preguntó con desconfianza el peliazul mientras afianzaba el agarre de la toalla.

"Tu hermana me comentó, bueno, le escuché decir, que tus padres están muy ocupados en sus clínicas y como ella también está muy ocupada… me preocupé por ti, y en donde te ibas a quedar…"

"Tengo una casa."

"¿Y quién te va a atender?… no te puedes quedar solo, y menos con las peligrosas réplicas, así que pensé en que te quedaras con nosotros, la vamos a pasar muy bien… ¿Qué dices? Sólo va a ser hasta que el estado de emergencia pase."

Todo su ser le gritaba que no, le aterrorizaban las hermanas de Keigo, sobretodo la menor, parecía bipolar, pero luego pensó en Keigo… y en que lo vería todo el día, tal vez así pudieran decidir qué nombre ponerle a lo que ellos eran.

"… Si a Keigo le parece bien…"

El ojigris se encontraba peleando con la sábana, tratando de cubrir lo mayor posible su desnudes, cuando escuchó la respuesta del peliazul quedó paralizado y le costó encontrar su propia voz para responder.

"…No hay… problema." Iba a matar a su hermana, no entendía el fetiche de la gente por meterse en su vida.

"¡Todo arreglado! Voy a llamar desde el hospital a la mansión para que alguien busque tus cosas Yuushi, y te preparen una habitación."

La joven pelinegra salió con una sonrisa de 1000 Mw de la habitación, no sin antes pellizcar al perplejo peliazul y guiñarle el ojo a su hermanito.

"…"

"…"

Con un incómodo silencio, el ojigris, envuelto por metros de tela, se bajó de la camilla en dirección al baño, pero la molesta vía intravenosa se lo impidió.

"¡Ouch!"

"Yo te ayudo."

Con sumo cuidado el peliazul le desconectó el catéter, el ojigris tenía sangre coagulada, producto de movimientos bruscos… seguro de la noche anterior.

El pensamiento le produjo un imperceptible sonrojo al peliazul, de reojo observaba las marcas en el níveo cuello, produciéndole una excitante satisfacción.

"Gracias." Susurró el ojigris suavemente sin mirarlo a los ojos.

En realidad observaba el suelo, le era arduo concentrarse y actuar sereno con un sex-symbol cubierto por sólo una toalla y las gotas resbalándose por el bien formado cuerpo.

Por lo que sus mejillas se tornaron rosas al peliazul moverse y sin querer provocar que se cayera la toalla.

"…_Oh…Dios." _Como si una fuerza invisible lo empujara, el ojigris se movió como el viento y entró al baño.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" Preguntó el peliazul con una enorme sonrisa.

Lo único que recibió como repuesta fue el sonido del seguro.

No perdía nada con intentar.

bury it  
i won't let you bury it  
i won't let you smother it  
i won't let you murder it

En cuestión de minutos ya los tres jóvenes estaban en una limosina blindada dirigiéndose a una de las cinco casas más costosas en toda Asia.

Keigo estaba totalmente renuente a apartar su vista de la ventana y dirigir su atención a los otros dos pasajeros.

Estaba furioso con su hermana, ¿acaso no lo escuchó?, lo último que quiere es estar cerca de Yuushi… bueno eso no es totalmente cierto,… lo que quería decir es que… ¡arg!... Si lo ama, pero no por eso ella tiene el derecho de ¡meterlo en su casa!... ¿Cómo va a poder pensar cómo deshacer lo que ocurrió… si el tensai va a estar rondando por el lugar?... Amar a alguien es algo bastante serio y decírselo es un paso titánico, necesitaba pensar tranquilamente qué hacer… y ahora llegaba su desaparecida hermana y como costumbre de la familia, decidió seguir la tradición de joderle la vida… Además…

… ¿Por qué está enganchada del brazo del tensai?

"_¿Por qué no me suelta?... ¿Cómo hizo para que nos dieran de alta tan pronto?" _El tensai sentía que estaba batiendo récords en incomodidad, el apostaba lo que fuera a que Keigo no lo quería cerca, y honestamente, se estaba arrepintiendo de haber aceptado la oferta, iba a estar bajo el mismo techo de Akihiro y Hitomi Atobe… sin contar a la mona guindada de su brazo… si esos dos se enteraban de lo que le hizo al heredero universal de la familia… iba a llegar a su casa en un jarrón y en cenizas.

"Yuushi… ¿Ya has ido a la mansión?... ¿Cómo es?"

La suave voz desconcertó al peliazul por unos segundos, pero la pregunta lo dejó totalmente dislocado.

"¿Cómo?... ¿Tú nunca has ido?... Pero si es tu propia…" No terminó la oración al ver la sonrisa triste en la joven, la cual lo soltó y se cruzó de brazos… como alejando el frío.

"Yo nunca he estado en este país… fue en las noticias que vi lo del terremoto y me vine tan pronto como pude… había tenido un presentimiento… Keyx y yo de pequeños siempre sentíamos cuando el otro estaba en peligro… jeje decíamos que nuestro lazo era mejor que el de los gemelos… incluso las personas que nos ven por primera vez piensan que lo somos."

El peliazul los observó a ambos y era cierto, el parecido era bastante grande, sobretodo en comparación a Hitomi.

"Es interminable y hermosa." Respondió con una sonrisa el peliazul…. ¿Cómo era posible que una familia esté tan separada? … es decir, los hermanos no se veían en dos años, la chica nunca ha pisado su hogar… ¿Qué clase de padre es Akihiro Atobe?

"Tienes tu propio cuarto ya personalizado, cuando llegué hace dos años, le pedí a la mamá de un amigo que lo diseñara para ti... espero y te guste." La voz del ojigris se escuchaba débilmente desde el otro extremo de la limosina.

"En…en… ¿enserio?... ¡Oh Keyx! ¡Te adoro!" En un parpadeo la joven estaba con su hermano… colgada del brazo.

"Ake…Akemi suéltame, vamos eres mayor que yo, compórtate, además aún me duelen las heridas."

"Cariño eso que te duele no es precisamente culpa del terremoto."

Al tensai le dio un ataque de tos y Keigo sentía sus mejillas arder.

"Jajaja." La joven podía dar algo por sentado, su estadía en Japón iba a ser todo menos aburrida.

and our time is running out  
our time is running out  
you can't push it underground  
you can't stop it screaming out

Era cómico ver como ambos jóvenes bajaban de la limosina con la cabeza gacha y en el caso del ojigris, totalmente rojo, mientras que la joven bajaba fresca como una lechuga.

"… Es hermosa… aunque…" La joven se mordió el labio por lo que iba a decir y prefirió observar en silencio la imponente fachada.

"Lo sé, no se compara con el palacio del abuelo Theodoros."

Ambos compartieron una sonrisa cómplice.

Al lado del palacio en Grecia, la mansión en Tokio quedaba como una casa de Legos.

"Yo iba a decir el castillo en Glasgow."

"Cierto, se me había olvidado."

El peliazul prefirió callar, había decidido pasar el mayor tiempo posible desapercibido.

"Bienvenidos a casa jóvenes herederos, joven Oshitari un placer el que nos visite." Mencionó el mayordomo principal, en la entrada estaba toda la servidumbre organizada y esperándolos en posición de reverencia.

Los tres respondieron la reverencia al unísono.

Y sin dar cinco pasos, unos papelillos les dieron de lleno en el rostro.

"¡SORPRESA!"

Jiroh, Kabaji, Gakuto, Shishido, Otori e incluso Hiyoshi estaban en el recibidor.

"¡OH POR DIOS!" Taki Haginosuke se llevó las manos a la boca y miraba incrédulo a los jóvenes.

"¿Qué demonios te..." Shishido rodó los ojos y no pudo terminar la pregunta porque el catatónico pelicastaño lo interrumpe.

"¡Ustedes…ustedes…USTEDES TUVIERON SEXO!"

…

El profesor Sakaki Tarou también estaba en el lugar.

Aunque él fue el único al que la mandíbula no se le iba a fracturar por forzarla tanto.

El simplemente frunció el ceño y se masajeó el puente de la nariz.

Los demás tenían los ojos como platos y la boca abierta… sin emitir ningún sonido.

La joven heredera se tapó disimuladamente la boca para ocultar su sonrisa, iba a ser interesante como su cachorro se iba a salvar de esa.

¡Ah! Toda la servidumbre que estaba en la entrada también escuchó.

Ellos sólo se quedaron paralizados y algunos cuchicheando.

Mientras el peliazul puso el rostro totalmente consternado ¿cómo coños ese sujeto supo?... ¿es decir los olió o algo así? ¿Lee mentes? … ¡Alguien que le explique con un carajo!

El peliazul tuvo que estirar un brazo para apoyarse en la columna de mármol a su derecha… no salía de su shock.

A Keigo se le había olvidado completamente el **don **de Taki, desde que conoció a Taki, este siempre parece saber cuando alguien tuvo sexo, aún sin conocer a la persona, y por si fuera poco, con él, parece siempre saber con quién, lo cual siempre le ha dado escalofríos… y problemas… como en el que estaba metido ahora.

Gracias a Dios, que él venía de un hospital, y por eso la palidez producto de la sorpresa no se le hizo tan notoria, lo único que pudo escapar de sus labios fue una risa nerviosa.

"Jejeje… Taki, creo que el que se golpeó en el terremoto fuiste tú… jejeje… ven acá tu siempre con tus bromas…"

Taki sonrió alegre y se le acercó a su amigo para darle un abrazo.

"¡AUCH!"

Disimuladamente Keigo le había halado los cabellos en la nuca.

Aún aturdido, Yuushi recibió al pelicastaño, sólo para darle un **golpecito** en el brazo en forma de saludo, cabe destacar que si no fuera por la columna, Taki estuviera en el suelo.

"¡OIGAN!" Se quejó el adolorido pelicastaño.

"Taki, no seas ridículo, vienen de un hospital… estás trastornado viejo… ¿sexo en un hospital? eso es de enfermos." Shishido fue el único que había salido del estupor, sobretodo, porque estaba acostumbrado a ser víctima del **don** de Taki Haginosuke.

"Atobe-san es alguien muy correcto, el jamás haría eso." Se estaba volviendo un patrón el que Chotarou concordara en todo lo que decía su superior Shishido.

"Atobe Keigo jamás se rebajaría a eso… y menos con Oshitari Yuushi." La ronca voz de Hiyoshi retumbó en el amplio espacio.

"¡Hey!" ¿Cuál era el abuso? Se quejó el ignorado tensai… a él ¿nadie lo iba a defender?

"¡No insultes a Yuushi! ¡Ya quisieras tú o cualquiera estar con él! Apuesto a que Atobe fue quien empezó el acoso y obviamente Yuushi lo siguió, después de todo se aprovecharon de su dependencia al sexo." Gakuto, como siempre, nunca piensa antes de hablar.

"Yo no tengo dependencia al sexo."

"Claro que sí, rayas en lo sexfómano." Reiteró el pelicereza.

"Es ninfómano." Corrigió con condescendencia el tensai.

"Eso también."

"Suena divertido… ¡Kei! ¡Vamos a hacerlo!" En un parpadeo el adorable rubio avellana narcoléptico de tercer año estaba a sólo centímetros del rostro del ojigris, con una enorme sonrisa y rozando narices.

El ojigris sonrió, adoraba el fanatismo de Jiroh hacia su persona, le parecía totalmente adorable, por eso nunca le podía decir que no.

"Claro Jiroh… ¿pero qué cosa quieres hacer?" Preguntó el ojigris mientras acariciaba la rubia cabeza.

"¡Jugar en el Hospital!"

La joven heredera observó divertida como los cabellos en la nuca del tensai se erizaban, y como con la sutileza de un elefante, tomaba al ojigris del brazo y rodeaba su cintura, dejando al ojigris parpadeando varias veces sorprendido.

"No lo creo Jiroh." Mencionó con voz ronca el tensai.

"Aww… pero Kei me dijo que sí."

"Kei está cansado y no sabe lo que dice."

"¿Por qué tu puedes jugar con él y yo no?"

"Jiroh, Oshitari y yo no hemos jugado a nada… por favor que le quede claro a todos… ¡Yuushi, suéltame!"

El peliazul susurró unas incoherentes palabras antes de soltar al heredero.

"No lo puedo creer… ¿acaso perdí mi don?" Con el dramatismo a flor de piel el pelicastaño se llevó una mano al corazón.

"Por favor ya basta, compórtense." Sakaki Tarou no necesitó de alzar la voz para que todos en el lugar callaran, incluyendo a los sirvientes.

"…"

En el repentino silencio Keigo recordó una cosa.

"Ah… ella es mi hermana mayor, Akemi Atobe. Akemi, ellos son los patitos de los que te hable."

"Jajaja, son divertidos… Hola chicos." Con una encantadora sonrisa la hermosa chica los saludó.

"_¿Patitos?"_ Fue el pensamiento colectivo.

"¡Qué genial! ¡Kei tiene una gemela!"

"Oye Atobe a mí no me vengas a lla…" El pelilargo paró en seco al observar como el ojigris se masajeaba la sien y daba un paso para atrás en busca de equilibrio.

De nuevo, la calidez de un cuerpo contrario recibió al ojigris.

"Es hora de marcharnos, ellos necesitan descansar, además estamos en estado de emergencia y ustedes deberían estar en sus hogares." Con voz autoritaria el docente pensaba retirarse, sin embargo la delicada figura de la ojigris se interpone.

"Si me permite, me encantaría conocerlos un poco más, ¿por qué no se quedan a tomar el té?, no soy conocedora de las costumbres de este país, pero me parece descortés el que se vayan tan rápido, por favor quédense." La joven educadamente hizo una ligera reverencia.

Los visitantes observaron a su entrenador con mirada curiosa y expectante.

"Está bien, pero que sea breve, para no causar molestias."

"_Definitivamente es una Atobe, sólo ellos pueden convencer a Tarou." _Pensaron todos, incluyendo a Kabaji.

"Por aquí jóvenes." El mayordomo principal apareció junto a la ojigris y los guió a todos a uno de los salones del té, los jóvenes no se retiraron sin antes despedirse de los pacientes.

Algo desorientado el ojigris se alejó del cálido cuerpo del siempre atento peliazul, el cual renuente decidió darle su espacio.

"…"

"…"

Por fin algo de silencio.

"… Keigo… ¿estás bien?" Preguntó preocupado el peliazul al observar como se recostaba el joven en una de las numerosas columnas.

"Si… creo que los efectos de los sedantes aún permanecen en mi organismo, es todo… además tú eres el que debería estar en reposo… después de todo… tú saliste más herido que yo…" _"… Por mi culpa."_ Le era imposible sostenerle la mirada al tensai, le era imposible observar esos orbes rojizos sin sentirse culpable.

El peliazul se acercó con serenos y despreocupados pasos hasta estar en frente del ojigris, hasta romper las barreras que sólo él era capaz de traspasar, y sólo él era capaz de ver lo que estaba detrás de ellas.

Un joven maravilloso con un corazón extraordinario, al que le han sucedido cosas lamentables, oscureciendo y dormitando el alma con cada triste y solitario día.

Lentamente acarició la fría mejilla y colocó sedosos cabellos detrás de la oreja.

"Keigo… lo de anoche… quiero que sepas que lo de anoche… fue…" No sabía si era nerviosismo o miedo, o los dos, pero le costaba coordinar sus pensamientos con sus palabras, por lo que apoyó su mentón en la pequeña cabeza contraria y aspiró el suave aroma a miel que lo tranquiliza y le brinda paz.

"… ¿Un error?" Susurró inaudiblemente el ojigris.

"¿Qué cosa dijiste?" El peliazul se apartó unos centímetros, sólo para observar de frente a los esquivos ojos grises.

"Te estoy dando la oportunidad perfecta para retractarte… para que salgas ileso del problema en el que te estás metiendo… toda mi vida es un problema… deberías abrir los ojos y darte cuenta de una vez." _"¿Por qué me es tan difícil alejarlo de mí?... ¿Por qué me duele tanto?... ¿Cómo me pude enamorar tan rápido?... Aunque… empiezo a creer que siempre lo estuve… Después de todo… él siempre ha estado allí…"_

"¡¿Por qué te cuesta tanto dejarme amarte?... ¿¡Por qué no me dejas hacerte feliz!... ¡Deja de tomar las decisiones por los dos! ¡Por una vez deja de ser tan egoísta y piensa que las decisiones de pareja…"

"¡TÚ Y YO NO SOMOS PAREJA! ¡TÚ Y YO NO SOMOS NADA!"

"¿Y eso es gracias a quién?... ¡Maldita sea olvida a Tezuka!… El hijo de… ese carajo no vino, ni ayer, ni hoy, ni mañana NI NUNCA… ¡ÉL NO TE AMA!"

"… No lo puedo creer… ¿crees que es por Tezuka?"

"¿Acaso no lo es?"

"¡Por supuesto que no!... Después de lo de anoche… después de lo que te dije… y aún crees que es por…" El ojigris se llevó la mano al cabello y empezó a caminar de un lado para otro, murmurando cosas en varios idiomas.

"Ya te dije que me importa un bledo si eres narco-dependiente… yo te amo… ¡TE AMO!" El peliazul detuvo por los brazos al ojigris.

"… Y yo también… pero…"

"¡DEJA DE PONER PEROS! ¡¿Por qué coños haces eso?" Ya la mirada del peliazul estaba totalmente rojiza, y la del ojigris tenía numerosos reflejos índigos.

"… Tengo que protegerte…"

"Si sigues alejándote de mí ya no habrá nada que proteger ¿y sabes por qué?... ¡PORQUE ESTARÉ MUERTO!" El peliazul soltó sorpresivamente al ojigris, provocando que se golpeara levemente con la columna, mientras que él se retiraba de la habitación.

"Déjame informarte que el miércoles te maté... estuviste 15 segundos muerto por si no te informaron."

"¿Entonces para qué carajos me reviviste?" El peliazul detuvo sus pasos y con movimientos impulsivos volvió a acorralar al ojigris.

"No seas ridículo."

"Hablo en serio, terminas conmigo y te juro que me vas a encontrar ahogado en alcohol… y eso si va a ser tu culpa maldito egoísta."

"Deja de decirme egoísta."

"Y tu deja de terminar conmigo si no somos nada… Mírame a los ojos… mírame y dime que no me amas y que no quieres tener nada conmigo... dímelo." La intensa mirada rojiza le era hipnotizante al ojigris.

"… ¿Para qué quieres que lo diga?... ¿Acaso me vas a jurar que te vas a alejar de mí?"

El peliazul sonrió internamente, lo sabía, sabía que Keigo no lo diría, el veía la verdad en esos ojos grises.

"No, escúchame bien, jamás… j a m á s me alejaré de ti, a menos que de verdad lo desees… y tú no lo deseas, dentro de ti sabes que ya no te puedes esconder, ni tienes un lugar a donde correr, tal vez no te conozca, ni sea el perfecto tensai, hay muchas cosas que no entiendo ni sé, y créeme tú encabezas esa lista… pero de algo si estoy seguro, nadie está vivo en la soledad… y yo no te voy a dejar solo… yo no voy a renunciar a ti… hoy menos que nunca."

La fuerza magnética imposible de ignorar entre ellos se hacía cada vez más fuerte, sobre todo los labios contrarios… necesitaban tocarse…

Al ojigris se le hacía cada vez más difícil pelear los sentimientos y los impulsos que siempre le ha provocado el tensai, sobretodo porque también le costaba respirar.

La cercanía y el momento eran la causa de que el tensai sintiera a su sangre hervir, y el ser enfrente de él era la razón personificada de que mostrara sus sentimientos tan abiertamente.

"Deja de ser tan terco."

"Y tú tan necio."

"Malcriado."

"Masoquista."

Las mentes de ambos ya murmuraban cosas sin pensar, y sólo el fuerte impulso de tocar los labios contrarios era el único pensamiento y acción que estaban por hacer….

Cof, cof.

Hasta que escucharon una tos desconocida.

Ambos maldijeron por lo bajo, uno por la interrupción, y otro por lo que hubiera hecho sino fuera por la interrupción.

En el recibidor a una distancia prudente estaban Taki Haginouke y Mukahi Gakuto, sin contar a los sirvientes que cargaban las maletas.

"Genial… ¿Vas a tomar otra foto?... Adelante, me importa una mierda, esta vez te paso de una vez el correo de mi padre, así me ahorras pasar por mi hermana." Mencionó con voz ácida y llena de sarcasmo hiriente el molesto ojigris, que dirigió su frívola mirada al boquiabierto pelicereza, el cual observó pálido como su capitán subía las gigantescas escaleras, seguro hacia sus aposentos.

"¿Y ahora qué le hice?" Chilló el pelicereza, el cual fue víctima de las miradas de todos los presentes, incluyendo la de los sirvientes.

Taki no se contuvo y lo golpeó.

i wanted freedom  
bound and restricted  
i tried to give you up  
but i'm addicted

Con rápidos pasos el joven heredero llegó hasta la ostentosa habitación, necesitaba alejarse de ese endemoniado tensai, hizo un estruendoso ruido al cerrar la puerta, provocando que el perro que dormitaba en la solemne cama despertara alarmado, para que en cuestión de milisegundos transformara su susto en alegría al reconocer al joven que entró.

El ojigris sólo observó una mancha beige antes de ser víctima de los juegos de su perro.

"Hola Beat… te extrañé." Con una triste sonrisa el ojigris se arrodilló y respondió con caricias y mimos los juegos del ovejero, sólo para abrazarlo fuertemente y hundir su rostro en el suave pelaje.

El ovejero se quedó tranquilo al ser abrazado, disfrutando el momento con su amo, lamió la pálida mejilla al escucharlo sollozar.

"_Quisiera que el mundo entendiera que yo no quiero rendirme, pero que tampoco quiero pelear… quisiera que el mundo entendiera que yo no puedo seguir así, que alguien me diga que debo hacer… quien ser… porque vivir como el mundo quiere… me está matando… ni siquiera Yuushi entiende… nadie puede…" _… ¿Tú me entiendes Beat verdad?

Guaf.

"Jeje… gracias amigo… sólo puedo hacer lo correcto."

"¿Y qué hay de lo que tú quieres?"

El ojigris se tuvo que morder la lengua para no maldecir.

Con 35 habitaciones y no lo pueden dejar ni un momento a solas.

"Taki, si aprecias nuestra amistad, gira y vete."

Los reflejos azules en los ojos grises del heredero irradiaban peligro.

Pero el pelicastaño sólo se cruzó de brazos.

"… Sólo quise verte, en verdad todos estábamos muy preocupados, quería asegurarme de que nada grave te hubiera ocurrido…"

"…" El tono melancólico en el pelicastaño le provocó cierta culpa al ojigris, el cual prefirió callar y aceptar la mano de su amigo para poder levantarse.

Ambos se sentaron en la cama, Keigo se apoyó en la elaborada cabecera y Taki se sentó con las piernas flexionadas observándolo de frente, Beat se había acostado también, apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de su amo.

"Por cierto, tu hermana es encantadora, casi me hace olvidar del otro monstruo con quien compartes material genético."

"Sí, ella es… en realidad no sé, hace mucho que no la veo… pero hasta ahora se comporta igual que siempre… es un imán para los problemas."

"Por si no te has dado cuenta, tú también lo eres, ella estaba hablando con nosotros y nos comentó que tal vez se quede."

"…" El pelicastaño alzó una ceja al observar como el ojigris suspiraba exasperado.

"… ¿Acaso también tienes problemas con ella?"

"No, para nada, es sólo que a ella le encanta tratarme como su… juguete, y por eso siempre que está aburrida trata de meterse en mi vida… Te llevarás muy bien con ella."

"No me provoques Keigo Atobe."

Fue agradable ver sonreír al ojigris.

"Es culpa de ella el que Yuushi se quede hasta que pase el estado de emergencia."

"¡QUÉÉÉÉ!"

Grrr… Beat se bajó molesto de la cama por el repentino chillido, se dirigió hasta su propio castillo en el otro extremo de la habitación.

"Shhh… no quiero que los otros se enteren…. Sí se va a quedar, ella lo invitó."

"Pero tu otra hermana lo detesta… y tu papá…"

"Lo sé."

"Wow… por lo que Gakuto, tus Oompa Loompas y yo escuchamos, creo que mi don no se averió y de verdad ustedes…"

"…" El ojigris observó sin entender las señas extrañas que hacía su amigo.

"Tuvieron sexo."

El suspiro cansino del ojigris fue toda la respuesta que necesitó el pelicastaño.

"…OH POR DIOS… OH POR DIOS…" Taki se bajó de la cama y empezó a caminar en círculos, al borde de hiperventilar.

El ojigris sólo rodó los ojos.

"¿Có…có…có…?... ¿En un hospital?... Espérate, yo no entiendo nada, desde el comienzo ustedes no se han llevado muy bien, han tenido una casi intocable rivalidad, a pesar de la tensión sexual, ustedes eran más ciegos que unos topos y nunca se dieron cuenta, él se fue con Gakuto y tú con varios... luego por razones más allá de mi comprensión te hiciste novio de Tezuka, luego terminas con Tezuka… estás todo emo, y luego sale una foto de ustedes dos besándose… tu loca hermana te trauma y ya muestras un odio y desprecio irracional hacia él… pero no le haces nada… él termina con Polly Pocket… y ahora… ¿tienen sexo en un hospital?… Me perdí… explícame porque no te entiendo…"

El ojigris parpadeó varias veces sin saber si ya había terminado su monólogo.

"¡HABLAME KEIGO!"

"¿En qué parte te perdiste?"

"Honestamente, desde que él se fue con Gakuto y tú con la ameba de Tezuka… pero puedes empezar por lo del hospital… ustedes se veían en secreto o…"

"No, lo del odio irracional… es verdad, yo no lo soportaba… hay cosas que no te puedo contar… en verdad no te puedo contar mucho… sólo que nos hemos hecho mucho daño, y que por eso… no puedo estar con él… porque yo no soy bueno para él…"

"¿Entonces por qué tuvieron sexo?"

"… Euforia… creo."

"…"

No lo podía creer, pero había dejado sin palabras a su mejor amigo.

Este se tuvo que sentar.

"¿Euforia?... Querrás decir que la tensión sexual ya había llegado a su límite… es decir ustedes tienen años con eso… ¿pero se aman?"

"…" El ojigris tomó el peluche que era la réplica de Beat y empezó a jugar con las hebras.

Para Taki esa acción era como si su amigo se hubiera puesto un cartel que dijera CULPABLE.

"…"

"…"

"… Me salvó en el terremoto y todo, él siempre me ha salvado ahora que lo pienso." Fue el ojigris quien terminó con el silencio.

"Y no quieres estar con él."

"No puedo, no puedo, es muy diferente a no querer."

"¿Y qué te detiene?"

"¿Cómo que qué? ¡Mi hermana, mi padre! ¿Acaso se te olvidaron esos detalles?"

"¿Sabes qué es lo que creo?"

"…"

"Creo que Tezuka en verdad te traumó."

"¿Por qué todos siguen con eso?... Es lo más absur…"

"Hablo en serio Keigo, Tezuka en verdad te marcó."

"No sabes de lo que hablas."

"El que él terminara contigo y te lastimara de esa forma en verdad te hizo tenerle fobia al compromiso."

"¿Compromiso?... Taki, tengo 14."

"¿Y? Dale gracias a los seres celestiales de que hayas encontrado el amor tan joven."

"…"

"Keigo deja ese peluche y mírame."

"…"

"Cariño, sé que Tezuka te hizo mucho daño, y que estás culpando a tu hermana y a tu padre de que su relación fallara… pero ya eso quedó atrás… vive el ahora y ya Oshitari está literalmente esperando que decidas vivir en el presente… ámalo… eso es todo lo que debes y quieres hacer… así de simple."

"Ok, digamos que te hago caso, Yuushi y yo somos novios y tenemos una larga relación, en el más hipotético de los casos, y qué pasa si mi homofóbica hermana le dice a Hayami que un día en el que Yuushi regrese de la escuela le dé unos golpes… o le haga una sesión de terapia electroconvulsiva o electroshock… cómo crees tú que yo pondría en riesgo a la persona que estoy aprendiendo a amar… dímelo… dime si no es egoísta ponerlo en peligro sólo para hacerme feliz… ¡DÍMELO!"

"…"

"Entonces ahórrate tus cursilerías y ponte en mis zapatos, que Tezuka no tiene nada que ver, lo que me detiene a mí de estar con Yuushi, es la realidad, punto."

"… Intenta verlo en secreto."

"¿Qué?"

"¡Claro!, sólo tienes que darte una oportunidad, sólo una y ya sabrás si pude funcionar o no, estoy seguro que tu tensai no tendrá problemas... está loco por ti."

"…No sé, no me parece justo."

"Eres Atobe Keigo, quien esté contigo debe estar dispuesto a mover montañas y bajar la luna para ti, que no se te olvide."

"…"

"Ahora dime cómo es en la cama… o camilla."

now that you know i'm trapped  
sense of elation  
you'd never dream of  
breaking this fixation

you will squeeze the life out of me

bury it  
i won't let you bury it  
i won't let you smother it  
i won't let you murder it

"Wow, por lo visto no perdiste el tiempo con ese arrogante pavo real."

El tensai contó hasta diez y se dedicó a observar la hermosa habitación que le habían asignado, era realmente lujosa, al punto de intimidarle colocar algo fuera de lugar.

"Señor, ¿desea que desempaquemos por usted?" El educado sirviente se ofreció luego de correr las cortinas y servirle el té en una hermosa vajilla de porcelana con bordes de oro 18 quilates.

"No gracias, no deseo causar molestias, puede retirarse."

El sirviente se fue tras hacer una reverencia y chocar **accidentalmente** el hombro del desprevenido pelicereza.

"¡Oiga!… ¿Por qué estás desempacando? Pensé que te ibas a quedar conmigo… No pensarás quedarte con él…"

"Gakuto, ya acepté la oferta y no me puedo retractar."

"¡Claro que sí!"

"Baja la voz, ya bastante tengo con mis problemas." El peliazul abrió la maleta y empezó a desempacar.

"Ohhh… cierto, ¿acaso hiciste algo mal?" El pelicereza se tumbó en la enorme cama, luego se incorporó y balanceaba sus piernas con una expresión de fingida inocencia en el rostro.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Tú sabes… tal vez estabas cansado, o tenías mucha presión por estar con tu fantasía de toda la vida o…"

"¿Qué?... ¡No!... ¿Por qué piensas…? ¡No!"

"Sólo decía… cómo una vez te quedaste dormido…"

"Eso fue sólo una vez."

"Sólo decía."

"…"

"…"

El peliazul agradeció internamente el minuto de silencio.

"¿Y por qué peleaban?"

Minuto muy corto a su parecer.

"Gakuto, no tengo por qué decirte, no te incumbe."

"¿Sabes Yuushi? No tienes tantos amigos como para darte el lujo de perderme."

"…"

"¿Y bien?"

"…"

"Ignórame, si quieres iré corriendo donde Keigo y le diré de la vez que cambiaste su sapo para que te asignaran a ti como su tutor de laboratorio."

El peliazul se tensó y observó la enorme sonrisa del gato de Cheshire en el rostro de su ex.

Cualquier ex novio dudaría aunque fuera un segundo, de que su ex pareja fuera capaz, desafortunadamente ese no era su caso, en Hyotei, en su grupo, todas las amenazas no eran advertencias… eran presagios.

Por lo que sólo suspiro derrotado.

Aumentando la enorme sonrisa en el andrógeno rostro del pelicereza.

"¿Por qué pelearon?"

"No peleamos… sólo…"

"Yuushi, yo los vi… estaban peleando."

"Resulta que él me dijo que me ama."

"¡En serio! Wow… ¡sabía que él gustaba de ti! ¡Lo sabía! ¡No estaba loco!"

"Gakuto, enfócate."

"Ok… ¿Si él te ama… porqué se gritaban?"

"Porque a pesar de que me ama… no quiere ser mi novio."

"Eso no tiene sentido."

"¡Gracias!"

"Ya va… ¿no será por lo que le dijiste aquella vez?... tal vez parte de él aún no crea que seas sincero."

"Eso es estúpido."

"¡Hey! ¿Tienes una mejor idea?, porque o es lo que te estoy diciendo, o realmente te quedaste dormido."

"¡Qué no me quedé dormido!"

"Entonces es que no te cree, esfuérzate un poco más, ahora que acaban de tener relaciones más, tienes que apurarte, antes de que piense que sólo querías tener sexo con él."

Era increíble, pero lo que decía Gakuto parecía encajar.

"Gracias Gakuto."

"¿Ves?... te dije que me había quedado algo de tus cursis novelas."

"Es que con Keigo… todo es diferente, el libreto está en blanco… no sabes qué hacer…"

"Es Atobe Keigo, tensai, el mundo entero te dijo que no iba a ser fácil."

and our time is running out  
our time is running out  
you can't push it underground  
you can't stop it screaming out  
how did it come to this?  
ooooohh

you will suck the life out of me

(1)Nyx. Nombre REAL de Akemi Atobe.

Canción: Our Time is Running Out. Muse.

Comentarios, inquietudes y/o sugerencias serán bienvenidos.

Gracias por leer.

Hikari

光


	6. Chapter 4 part two

:.L o v e G a m e s.:

Chapter IV. Part two.

Título: Leave Out All the Rest.

Disclaimer: Si piensan que poseo Prince of Tennis, necesitan ayuda psicológica.

A continuación, les presento la segunda parte del capítulo.

**En este capítulo todos los superiores se encuentran en noveno grado.**

"ABC" Diálogo.

"_ABC" _Pensamiento.

(**ABC**) Suplanta a las comillas.

Su hermana le había ordenado que tomara una siesta, su cuerpo le estaba suplicando una siesta, su mente se lo estaba implorando, pero el rápido palpitar de su corazón no se lo permitía.

Intentó acostarse en la muy cómoda a la vista cama, pero ni siquiera un pestañeo obtuvo, se sentó en una elegante y cómoda silla colocada estratégicamente cerca del ventanal, con las cortinas corridas los reflejos del Sol le brindaban el calor que tanto extrañó en su estadía en el hospital.

Sólo que en medio de su trance no se percató que los rayos se tornaban naranja.

Su té había parado de humear desde hace horas ya, sin embargo, sigue sin hacer algún movimiento para probarlo…

No podía dejar de rebobinar todos los sucesos ocurridos, sobretodo la noche anterior… no podía creer lo sucedido, no podía creer toda la pasión vivida, toda la euforia, adrenalina, impulsos y sentimientos vividos y expresados…

Y lo más increíble, retribuidos.

El ser por el que su mundo se había simplificado a una sola entidad con nombre y apellido, se le había entregado.

En su mente parecía todo tan irreal, tan perfecto, quería reír, quería correr, quería saltar, pero tenía miedo de que a la más mínima muestra de aceptación, el universo le despertara y le hiciera creer que todo fue otra de sus fantasías.

Si no fuera porque el cosquilleo de sus labios era mucho más vivaz, el sabor ajeno más dulce, el tacto de las hebras oscuras más sedoso, la piel más tersa, y el brillo ártico más hermoso…

… Estaría llenando la planilla de un psiquiátrico.

Si la semana pasada alguien le hubiera dicho que estaría recordando una noche vivida junto a Atobe Keigo hubiera perdido la compostura y se hubiera carcajeado con amargura.

Pero aquí estaba en nada más y en nada menos que en la mansión Atobe, hospedado hasta sabrá Dios cuando, con la esperanza de hacer entrar en razón a su terca razón de vivir.

¿Acaso Keigo lo subestimaba? ¿Tanto detestaba a los tensais que llegaba a menospreciar su inteligencia? Por supuesto que él sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo, él conocía el peligro que representaba Hitomi Atobe, sobretodo respaldada por el Sr. Akihiro, pero es verdad todo lo que le dijo en el recibidor…

… El moriría sin él.

Su mirada caoba se oscureció y en un acto fuera de su carácter golpeó la mesa, provocando que una cuchara se cayera.

Retumbando el molesto sonido por la silenciosa habitación.

"¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me dejes amarte?" Susurró abstraído e ignorante del pesar que había en las palabras.

Gakuto se lo dijo antes de retirarse, el ya lo sabía, su mente se había formulado esa opción mucho antes de considerarla, la opción de que Keigo jamás lo amará.

De que todo lo de anoche fue una muestra de agradecimiento, de lástima, hasta un simple impulso por las medicinas… un delirio.

¿Pero qué podía hacer él más que intentar?... Intentar y nunca decir basta.

Estaba enamorado, como esas novelas a las que tanto leyó una y otra vez, de las que tanto se embelesó y se entretuvo con los actos heroicos de los protagonistas, los cuales luchaban hasta el final por una muestra de amor… ahora era su turno de hacer un acto heroico.

Estaba consciente de que estaba en otra era, y de que en la vida real quedarse con el chico en este caso, no siempre es el verdadero final, de que los retos a pasar eran más reales y dolorosos…

… como por ejemplo el no ser nunca correspondido…

Pero él no lo ve como una pérdida de tiempo… porque si amar es una pérdida de tiempo…

…Vivir lo sería también.

Con un suspiro apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y se masajeó las sienes.

Para él se le estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil controlar sus emociones.

"Mejor trato de tomar esa siesta."

"La siesta tendrá que esperar."

En cuestiones de milisegundos su mirada se dirigió a la puerta.

I dreamed I was missing

You were so scared.

But no one would listen

Cuz' no one else cared.

GUAF, GUAF.

En la seguridad de su habitación, el heredero de ojos grises se despertó de un letargo.

No se acordaba de haberse quedado dormido, ni a qué hora se había ido Taki.

Con la mirada aún perdida se enderezó y paseó su mirada por la elegantemente casual habitación.

La persona que se encontraba observando la llama de la moderna chimenea, y a la que Beat le había ladrado…

… Era su padre.

Extrañado se intentó incorporar.

"Estaba en la central del Banco en Kioto, no podía irme hasta no estabilizar el panorama allá, Hitomi me dijo que Akemi vendría y te cuidaría."

"…" El ojigris se sentó, apoyando su espalda en la cabecera tallada a mano, su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna, sólo observaba perdido el edredón.

No entendía la situación, qué hacía su padre allí, no se hablaban desde aquella tarde en que lo golpeó a pesar de saber que había sido torturado por Hitomi, el no le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra desde entonces, ni siquiera en las cenas con sus importantes invitados, o cuando le hacía preguntas directamente en las esporádicas noches en que los acompañaba a cenar.

Y Akihiro Atobe tampoco le obligaba a dar respuesta alguna, si antes había tensión entre ellos, ahora la tensión se había tornado en una batalla de orgullos donde ninguno de los dos cedería. El joven heredero había desobedecido las órdenes de su padre al haberse comportado indecorosamente en las instalaciones de Hyotei, y el empresario había fallado como padre.

"Sería mejor que cambiaras la chimenea por una más potente, te congelarás aquí."

"…"

Entendiendo el mensaje el adulto se dirigía a la salida.

"Te traje unos chocolates, tus favoritos, los de aquella repostería en Lyon."

El ojigris observó en silencio la habitación y en efecto, muy cerca de donde dormitaba, sobre la cama, estaba una caja con sus chocolates preferidos.

Alzó una ceja y tomó la hermosamente decorada caja y delicadamente retiró la cinta…

No entendía.

¿Por qué estaba siendo amable con él? ¿Para qué?... Luego de tanta indiferencia por meses…

¿Qué no era él una deshonra?

Los sobrios ojos pardos del adulto estudiaron la silueta de su hijo, había perdido peso, su nacarada piel estaba pálida y cubierta de moretones y vendas desagradables, sus pómulos estaban más prominentes y sus ojos… sus ojos, idénticos a los de su esposa Keiko… estaban opacos y abatidos, este no era su orgulloso dolor de cabeza.

"¿Recuerdas la primera vez que probaste estos chocolates?"

"…" Era triste, pero esta era la primera vez en años en que su padre le dirigía la palabra sin hacerlo sentir inferior.

"Estábamos vacacionando de incógnito en Francia, tu madre había insistido en visitar a una modista en Lyon, tus hermanas estaban fascinadas y no se cansaban de medirse ropa, tú y yo estábamos agotados, la modista te iba a probar unos diseños y tomarte fotos, me acuerdo que yo pegué el grito al cielo y te cargué y me fui de esa tienda inundada de ese extraño olor que sólo te hacía estornudar. Recuerdo que nos pusimos a recorrer el centro de la ciudad a pie y te dio hambre y comimos en aquella sencilla repostería, tú no querías un lujoso restaurante como tus hermanas… tú sólo querías chocolates… y desde entonces siempre encargas chocolates de aquel pequeño lugar. " Sólo Beat observó la sonrisa del adulto mientras terminaba su relato.

El joven flexionó las rodillas y atrajo sus piernas a su pecho para poder apoyar la frente en las rodillas y así esconder su rostro.

No lo soportaba.

Le dolía.

Le dolía el recordar esos momentos.

Porque se perdieron para siempre.

"Keigo…"

"Por eso son mis favoritos."

"¿Eh?" El adulto se tuvo que acercar para poder escuchar la amortiguada voz de su heredero.

"Porque aquella vez los compartí contigo." El ojigris alzó la cabeza y enfrentó su mirada a la de su padre, y esos reflejos cromo estaban llenos de reproche.

Él sería su padre, el poderoso Akihiro Atobe, presidente del Banco Nacional de una nación y hasta futuro Ministro de Economía, pero no era su dueño ni titiritero, lo humillaba, mancillaba, destruía, y luego cree ¿que con una caja de chocolates va a resolver todo?

Se equivocaba.

El adulto entendió perfectamente el mensaje oculto en aquel brillo y simplemente asintió.

Ya la relación no tiene arreglo.

"Antes de marcharme… ¿Es cierto que tenemos nuevo huésped?"

El ojigris se tensó.

"Si yo lo invité."

"¿Tú lo invitaste?... Tenía entendido que fue tu impetuosa hermana."

"Entendiste mal, fui yo."

Mintió, lo último que quería era meter en problemas a Akemi por culpa de sus dramas.

"Muy bien, y me puedes explicar ¿qué hace ese muchacho aquí?"

"Él me salvó la vida, porque tus queridos guardaespaldas estaban muy ocupados dándole el reporte a Hitomi."

"… ¿Es cierto eso?"

"Sí, incluso su corazón se detuvo por mi culpa."

"Entiendo… ¿vas a estar con él?... Recuerdo que me habían dicho que tenía novio."

"Eso es personal."

"…Keigo…"

"No, espera tu puto reporte."

"…"

"…"

"Dentro de unos minutos servirán la cena."

"…"

¿Cómo era posible que todas sus conversaciones terminaran con el sonido de la puerta al cerrar?

After my dreaming

I woke with this fear.

What am I leaveing,

When I am done here?

"Honestamente no sé si felicitarte o reírme en tu cara." La sedosa voz caló en la ya a penumbras habitación.

Pero a pesar de la oscuridad el peliazul reconoció a otro tensai en la habitación.

La esbelta figura, la elegante presencia, la perfecta silueta de Hitomi Atobe.

El peliazul apretó los puños.

Recordaba perfectamente las palabras de su hermana cuando despertó en el hospital.

"_por ciertas marcas en su cuerpo se aprecia que le han implantado métodos para sustraer los narcóticos, te hablo de métodos que todavía… están en prueba, no están aprobados por la comunidad médica… y hay una buena razón para eso."_

Y también las de la vez en que vino hace meses a saber del paradero de Keigo, por berrinches de Taki, esa vez tuvo que esconderse detrás de una columna para no ser descubierto.

_"Espero que por tu despecho no hayas hecho algo que perjudique a la futura candidatura de papá al puesto de ministro de economía, no quiero tener que sobornar a más personas, así que no te vas hasta que llame a un doctor para que te saque sabrá qué cosa de tu sangre, apestas a cigarros." _(1)

Todo concordaba, esos métodos tenían la firma de Hitomi por todas partes.

No iba a permitir que volviera a lastimar a Keigo.

Pero se iba a encargar personalmente de que pagara por todo el daño causado.

La pelicastaña se percató de la rojiza mirada cargada de odio hacia su persona y no pudo evitar sonreír con cinismo.

¿Quién se creía ese niñato para mirarla así? ¿Acaso la estaba retando?

"Hoy en día llaman tensai a cualquiera, un verdadero tensai se habría percatado de las señales y se habría alejado… pero tú… tú ignoras todas las señales y osas de incluso llegar a hospedarte en mi casa." La hermosa pelicastaña dio unos pasos y se detuvo, la falta de luz provocaba un juego de sombras sobre su anatomía, se podía distinguir que estaba de brazos cruzados y con la mirada altiva.

El peliazul no mostró seña alguna de intimidación, al contrario, sonrió a medio lado con un aire de misterio y se levantó con pereza, se colocó las manos dentro de los bolsillos y dio unos despreocupados pasos hasta detenerse cerca de la joven.

"Tienes razón acerca de las señales, si las hubo, pero un tensai, en el verdadero significado de la palabra, no gastaría energías mandando señales, actúa, actúa como se le antoje, y jamás se le hallaría alguna conexión que lo inculpe… una vez ganada la atención de un tensai… y una vez dada una razón para actuar en contra… un tensai no teme en actuar."

El peliazul se acercó de tal forma que la pelicastaña sólo podía observar la rojiza mirada.

Por unos instantes perdió el habla, pero luego bufó.

"Eres una burla, te crees tan valiente por no temerme, cuando al que debes temer es a mi hermano y a sus antecedentes, tan rebosante de perfección como lo vez, el inútil no es más que un vulgar drogadicto… que cliché más patético, drogadicto y homosexual… tal vez y tenga Sida, en ese caso debería internarlo, no se me puede acercar."

La pelicastaña saboreó como la fachada imperturbable del peliazul se desquebrajaba.

"No me digas, seguro te comentó todo su drama por nuestra difunta madre, y de lo solo que se siente… jajaja… no es más que una escoria sobrevalorada… Y tú tenías tanto potencial… y te volviste una mísera mosca. Piensa como tensai, y admite que le estás apostando al caballo enfermo."

"Y supongo que tu eres la Yegua favorita."

"Se podría decir… tu nunca serás feliz si te vas con él… yo me encargaré personalmente de ello."

El peliazul, a pesar de su ira contenida, se estaba percatando de la oportunidad que se le presentaba, la joven hablaba con honestidad… necesitaba indagar más.

"Déjame entender algo… ¿por qué?... ¿Cuál es tu obsesión con tus hermanos?"

"Ellos son errores, estatuas con grietas ocultas que nadie ve."

"Todos tenemos grietas."

"Personas como tú o como yo no."

"Y me imagino que es tu deber el mostrárselas al mundo."

La joven sonrió enigmáticamente.

"Esto va más allá de tu comprensión Oshitari Yuushi, ya no me sirves, así que no te diré que te alejes, de igual forma te destruiré junto a mi hermano."

¡Ah!

El sonido de la espalda de la joven chocar contra la pared no le hizo justicia al dolor que ella sintió.

En un parpadeo el peliazul la había tomado por el cuello y la llevó contra la pared.

Basta de juegos.

"Escúchame bien enferma, llegas a lastimar a Keigo y te juro que tu padre no te reconocerá la próxima vez que te vea."

La pelicastaña no se lo esperaba, un genio no actúa así, no actúa por impulsos.

"Jajajaja… tú y cuántos más van a detenerme… eres un estúpido iluso al creer que Keigo te va a corresponder, y si lo hace, mejor, de igual forma jamás podrán estar juntos, el es un heredero universal… y tú no estás a su altura… además el Keigo que tanto amas… NO EXISTE... es una ilusión… sólo vives una fantasía."

"Eres una…"

Nunca hubiera visto venir el roce de labios por parte de la heredera, y mucho menos el que le haya besado, tanta fue la sorpresa que soltó el agarre en el frágil cuello, acción que aprovecho la joven para rodear su cuello con sus brazos y profundizar el beso.

Toc, toc.

Para cuando la puerta se abrió, el sirviente observó a un tensai colocando una cuchara sobre una mesa.

"Joven Oshitari, se le solicita en el comedor para la cena."

"Enseguida bajo."

El sirviente hizo una reverencia y se marchó. Para cuando la puerta se cerró, se reveló la femenina figura oculta detrás de ella.

"Es una lástima, y yo que me tomé tantas molestias para alejarte… bienvenido al juego."

"…" Con rudeza se pasó el dorso de la mano por los labios.

La situación estaba fuera de control.

So if you're asking me I want you to know...

El comedor era intimidante, majestuosamente intimidante, la habitación era de un estilo barroco español, muy hermoso, sobre todo por los numerosos cuadros que armonizaban el lugar, quedó maravillado debido a que el comedor tenía en sus paredes una gran colección de las obras de Claudio de Lorena, un reconocido pintor francés del siglo XVII, era imposible no dejarse llevar por el rebosante espacio.

"¿Y esas marcas en el cuello Hitomi?"

"Cállate Akemi."

"También te extrañé."

Cuando se sentó en la mesa guiado por un sirviente, se percató que ya estaban sentados los tres herederos de la familia, solo faltaba…

"Bienvenido Sr. Ato..." El sirviente es interrumpido.

"¡Padre!" Akemi se levantó y corrió hasta donde su padre para darle un abrazo. Permitiendo apreciar su minivestido strapless de seda con cristales de Balmani color jade, acompañados por prendas de Yves Saint Laurent y zapato Peep-Toe con lazo de Christian Loubountin, la heredera lucía como una joya.

El abrazo no fue rechazado.

Rojizos ojos observaron como el ojigris bajaba la mirada con una sonrisa triste y la pelicastaña rodaba los ojos.

"Mi Akemi, has crecido tanto, eres tan hermosa, no sabes el alivio que sentí cuando me dijeron que por fin te quedarías aquí."

"Bueno… quedarme, quedarme… no sé." La chica se alejó para proseguir a sentarse.

"¿Cómo?" El adulto se sentó en la cabecera sin apartarle la mirada a su hija menor.

El peliazul detalló el orden, en la cabecera estaba el padre, a la derecha su hija mayor, Hitomi, a su izquierda su tercer hijo, Keigo, y al lado de este su segunda hija, Akemi, y al lado de ella se encontraba el.

Interesante orden.

¿Por qué Keigo no estaba a la derecha?

Sin embargo el peliazul salió de sus cavilaciones para escuchar atentamente la conversación.

"Aún no sé si me quedaré, yo postergué sesiones, eventos, pasarelas y hasta lecciones con Madame Isadora, no puedo decepcionarlos, tal vez vuelva por unos meses hasta que termine con mis compromisos y me quede definitivamente aquí en Tokio."

"Pero toda tu vida está allá, en París, con los primos, y la abuela que está en Inglaterra, tú eres quien la visita ahora que Keigo está aquí… además tu estudias en uno de los institutos más prestigiosos del mundo, el Instituto Católico de París…" Hitomi empezó con la retahíla.

Y fue el turno de los ojigrises de girar los ojos.

"Su compromiso es estar aquí y punto, no te preocupes por tus compromisos allá, esas sesiones se pueden hacer aquí, llámales y diles que el traslado va por mi cuenta, al igual que coméntale a Madame Isadora que es bienvenida aquí en mi hogar para que se establezca cuanto le plazca y en cuanto a pasarelas y eventos, aquí en Tokio abundan… Y bueno, Hyotei es una excelente escuela…"

"No te preocupes por eso padre, ya terminé la secundaria." Mencionó sin importancia la joven mientras probaba la crema de champiñones."

"Eso no es posible." Refutó Hitomi… ¿quién más?

"Yo adelanté clases debido a que iba a tener mi agenda llena para estas fechas, y sin darme cuenta ya había terminado, sólo falta que me entreguen el diploma."

"Felicidades hermana." La felicitó honestamente Keigo.

"Felicidades Akemi." Por primera vez habló el peliazul, y sintió la mirada regia del adulto sobre su persona.

Nada agradable sensación.

"Joven Oshitari Yuushi, un placer conocerlo, he escuchado mucho de usted."

"El placer es mío señor." Nunca le había costado tanto sonar tranquilo.

"¿No le parecen mis hijos sumamente inteligentes?"

"¿Sabías que Yuushi ha sido el estudiante con mejor promedio de ingreso que ha tenido Hyotei?" Interrumpió la joven ojigris, la cual no quiso evitar sonreír en grande al ver la expresión de Hitomi.

"¿En serio? ¿Superaste a mi Hitomi?"

"Eso es lo que he escuchado señor, yo en lo personal no le presto atención a esas cosas."

"Yuu y Kei siempre están en los dos primeros lugares de la escuela, creo que este último periodo quedó Keigo en el primer lugar, y si mal no recuerdo quedó de segundo a nivel Nacional." A Akemi no parecían dolerle los pómulos por sonreír tanto.

"No sabía nada de eso… ¿Por qué no lo sabía Hitomi?" Preguntó el adulto en un tono calmado que no auguraba nada bueno para la pelicastaña.

"Lo lamento padre, seré más específica con mi reporte… ¿Y qué vas a estudiar Akemi? No me digas que vas a seguir bailando en teatros."

"Aún no lo decido, pero créeme será algo en lo que no necesitaré de mi apellido para sobresalir… ¿En qué semestre estás tú hermana? Me imagino que ya por el sexto."

"…" El peliazul observó como la pelicastaña apretaba la mandíbula.

"¿Hitomi? ¿En qué semestre estás?" Preguntó con autoridad su padre.

"… El tercero… ¡Pero sólo porque decidí congelarlo para ayudarte con la campaña padre! Es que estás rodeado por incompetentes." Al decir lo último la joven miró fijamente a su hermano.

"No me mires así, tu vida no merece mi atención." Habló suavemente el ojigris mientras comía ajeno a todos los demás.

El resoplido de la castaña le hizo reír internamente al peliazul, la indiferencia de Keigo definitivamente la sacaban de sus casillas.

"Entonces lo mejor es que Akemi te ayude Hitomi." Concluyó el Sr. Atobe.

"Qué va a saber…"

"Ella sabe como son los eventos modernos, ella puede ser el toque internacional que te falta, ella tiene una visión del mundo muy diferente a la tuya, y confío en que nos ayudará a impulsar aún más la campaña, ella es muy fresca y versátil, lo hará muy bien. Además Keigo tu también podrías…"

"Ya te dije que no." Lo cortó secamente el ojigris mientras probaba la ensalada.

"¡Oh Kei! Será tan divertido, sabes que tienes madera de modelo, incluso modelaste en Londres." Habló emocionada la pelinegra.

El peliazul hizo nota mental de investigar eso por internet.

"Fue un acto de beneficencia."

"¡Todos te adoraron!"

"…"

"Padre, Kei y yo aceptamos gustosamente."

La joven ignoró las miradas de parte de sus otros dos hermanos, una destellaba de ira, mientras que la otra era glacial.

"Me alegro, así Hitomi podrá avanzar un poco más en sus estudios."

"¿Sabes Yuu? Tú tienes el perfil de un modelo de Paco Rabanne."

"No lo creo." Respondió el peliazul automáticamente.

La pelicastaña puso los ojos en blanco, sería el colmo que también se entrometiera el clase media, por lo que decidió jugar sus cartas.

"¿Sabes padre? ¿Te acuerdas de tu rival Mogami, el que huyó del país? Bueno, resulta que averigüé y dejó varias propiedades hipotecadas y prácticamente embargadas, resulta que entre una de ellas está una escuela de niños especiales, imagínate, hasta ahora han podido sobrevivir por un desconocido proveedor, a mí me pareció sospechoso, entonces investigué un poco más y resulta que los ayuda un drogadicto… ¿increíble no?... usar a esos pobres niños para lavar dinero, hay gente sin escrúpulos en este mundo… Entonces pensé que sería generoso que los rescatáramos de la corrupta directora y compráramos la propiedad."

TRASH

Ese fue el sonido de una copa de cristal romperse.

"Keyx…" La pelinegra susurró al ver como su hermano había roto una copa con su mano, a pesar de que el vino se confundía con la sangre, apreció la herida, sin embargo a su hermano menor no parecía importarle, sólo miraba fijamente a la pelicastaña, con ira controlada.

Esta le devolvía la mirada con superioridad.

Nadie notó que el peliazul dobló el tenedor.

"_Maldita perra."_ ¿Cómo alguien podía odiar tanto a su propio hermano?

Y por pura envidia.

Porque Keigo no le había hecho nada.

Cómo se permitía la mera existencia de esa mujer, qué tanto daño causa… y a esos niños.

Cruzó el límite.

"¿Estás bien Keigo?" Preguntó consternado el adulto.

"…" Este no respondió, sólo observaba a la mujer a la cual todos los días le ponía a prueba su paciencia.

"_No lo hagas Hitomi, no lo hagas, no te metas con esos niños… no lo hagas…"_

"¿Entonces qué dices padre? ¿La compro?"

"Discutimos eso luego Hitomi, primero hay que curar la herida de tu hermano."

El adulto se levantó, tomó a su hijo por el codo y se sorprendió de lo fácil que pudo alzar a Keigo de un solo tirón.

El cual no dejaba de observar a la pelicastaña.

La joven pelinegra tenía un presentimiento, sabía que algo pasaba, pero no sabía qué. Preocupada se mordió el labio.

El peliazul tampoco dejaba de observar a la pelicastaña, pero a diferencia de Keigo, él no tenía porque contenerse, y el si la miraba con odio.

"Entonces tengo que mencionarte que el terremoto arrasó con parte de la propiedad, incluso hay heridos, tranquilo, tenemos tiempo, nadie va a querer comprar una propiedad destrozada. Aunque claro, podemos sacarle bastante propaganda."

"Eres una…" El ojigris se soltó bruscamente del agarre de su padre y en segundos se acercó hasta Hitomi, la tomó por el cabello y la alzó.

"¡Keigo!" El adulto observó atónito la escena.

"Qué…" La pelinegra se levantó y se iba a entrometer, fue el peliazul quien la tomó firmemente por el brazo y la detuvo.

"Te explico luego." Le susurró el peliazul.

La pelinegra asintió, pero no dejo de preocuparse.

Mientras, los otros dos herederos se observaron de frente, el dolor causado por el agarre no se reflejaba en el hermoso rostro de la joven, esta incluso retuvo el brazo por el que la sujetaban y le estaba clavado las uñas de tal forma que la nívea piel del joven estaba manchada de sangre. El largo cabello de la joven también tenía rastros de sangre, pero no suya, era de su hermano, este la inmovilizaba por la mano con la que se produjo el corte recientemente.

Este sin embargo tampoco mostró emoción alguna en las perfectas facciones, ambos tenían ligeros temblores, y las miradas de ambos demostraban todas las emociones sentidas y que hacían ebullición en su organismo, la grisácea mirada tenía dolor, ira, tristeza y decepción, mientras que la mirada caoba tenía odio puro.

Este hallazgo le causó una opresión al pecho del menor.

Su hermana le odiaba.

Y no tenía la más remota idea del por qué.

"Deja a esos niños en paz…" Su voz sonó glacial y autoritaria.

"¿O qué?... ¿quieres que le diga a nuestro padre quién es el proveedor?"

"Yo jamás usé ese instituto para lavar dinero… Yo no hago nada de eso."

"Lo sé… pero quién te va a creer… eres sólo una escoria… yo soy la hija perfecta."

"Tocas a esos niños Hitomi y vas a conocer quién soy yo en realidad."

"¿Debo temerte? ¿A ti? Eres patético… y este sólo es el principio." La joven dirigió su mirada hacia el joven peliazul al otro lado de la mesa y el ojigris captó el mensaje.

Con asco soltó a la joven, provocando que por segunda vez se golpeará contra la pared, sólo que esta vez le cayó un cuadro encima.

"¿Qué significa todo esto?" Preguntó el adulto con voz recia.

"…" Su heredero le pasó por un lado y se dirigió a otro lugar en la mansión.

"Ve a ayudarlo, yo me encargo de mi padre y Hitomi." Le susurra la pelinegra al peliazul.

Ambos se miraron y dijeron al unísono. "Suerte."

El peliazul se retira rápidamente de la habitación en la misma dirección que el peliazul.

When my time comes

Forget the wrong that i've done

Help me leave behind some reason to be missed.

And don't resent me

And when you're feeling empty

Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest,Leave out all the rest.

"_¿Cuántas más habitaciones pueden hacerle a este ridículo lugar?" "Ningún ser humano necesita tantos salones del té."_

No sabe cuántos minutos perdió dando vueltas sin sentido por la enorme mansión, sentía que estaba en un laberinto.

Pero cuando pasó de largo por una habitación a oscuras se detuvo, creyó haber visto el ventanal abierto.

Extrañado entró al lugar a oscuras, y no pudo dar un par de pasos sin sentir un agudo dolor.

"Mier…"

Aplaudió un par de veces y las luces se encendieron tenuemente.

Al apreciar el lugar entendió perfectamente el dolor en su rodilla, esta había entrado en contacto con la base de una estatua de mármol de 59 cm, una perfecta réplica del la pequeña estatua de Mercurio por Jacob Jordaens.

Todo el lugar tenía hermosas estatuas de mármol estratégicamente ubicadas para dar un efecto estéticamente perfecto.

En una de las esquinas estaba un hermoso piano de cola negro que era iluminado por un moderno Chandelier Starck Zenith de Baccarat color ónix.

Con pasos discretos se dirigió hasta el ventanal que daba hacia el balcón, y allí lo vio.

Estaba sentado en el barandal, apoyando la espalda en la pared, con una pierna colgando en el vacío y la otra flexionada en el barandal. Su figura no armonizaba con la Luna, la Luna armonizaba con él, era ella la que con sus suaves rayos generaba sutiles destellos en su silueta y cabellos, queriendo ser parte del perfecto cuadro.

Sus modernas ropas oscuras de Jhon Varvatos no le protegían del frío y no le ayudaban a minimizar los ligeros temblores aunque dada la situación no sabría decir si los temblores eran de rabia o de frío.

Ambas razones le parecían aceptables.

Se encontraba fumando y con los parpados cerrados.

¿Cómo no podría enamorarse de este ser? ¿Cómo podría rendirse?

Nadie tuvo ni tiene ni tendrá la respuesta.

Dándose ánimos para saber cómo proseguir, como reflejo introdujo sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos y se acercó hasta el joven con cautelosos pasos.

TRASH.

Extrañado observó el suelo, y notó que habían pedazos de lo que llegó a ser un moderno Iphone.

"Puedo adivinar que la ayuda no vendrá." Su mirada rojiza observó como pesadamente se abrieron los ojos contrarios, revelando la grisácea mirada ahora cristalina. Preocupado recostó su espalda en el barandal.

"No puedo hacer nada."

"No digas eso debe haber…"

"No, acabo de contactar al abogado de Hitomi, me dijo que está al tanto de todas mis transacciones, y por eso el valor con el que piensan comprar el instituto es más alto de lo que el límite de mi cuenta me permite."

"¿Límite?... ¿Qué tanto puede costar el…?"

"Soy menor de edad, tengo un límite, además que soy extranjero, y la cuenta también lo es, la cuenta a la que mi padre no tiene acceso es a la que tengo por parte de la fortuna de mi abuelo, y esa es la que uso, pero el precio del instituto es más alto que ese límite."

"¿Por qué no le dices a tu abuelo que…?"

"Igual sería una transacción internacional, y como toda transacción de altas sumas de dinero, y sobre todo una para bienes y raíces, que además tiene que ver con una institución privada, antes proveída por un ex corrupto, tiene que ser evaluada por el Banco Nacional… adivina ¿quién es el presidente del Banco?"

Al peliazul le entristeció la cínica sonrisa del ojigris, el cual tiró el cigarro con rabia.

"Y obviamente en el banco no van a pasar por alto el apellido Vassiliadis y van a comentarle el caso a uno de los asistentes de mi padre… y este sabrá que soy yo el drogadicto del que habla Hitomi."

"No eres un drogadicto ni narcotraficante ni nada parecido, y jamás usarías a esos niños."

"Para lo que mi palabra le importa a mi padre."

"No te rindas, ya pensaremos en algo." El peliazul se quitó su chaqueta y abrigó con ella al ojigris, este cerró los párpados con fuerza reteniendo la impotencia e ira contenida.

"No es justo Yuushi… esos niños… Hitomi los va a usar… ellos son diferentes a los otros… y va a denunciar a la directora y… ella dijo que habían heridos…"

"… Shhh…" El peliazul lo abrazó, enseguida el ojigris hundió su rostro en el cálido pecho del moreno. Este hundió su nariz entre los sedosos cabellos con olor a miel.

Los temblores del ojigris no cesaron, el peliazul observó el cielo estrellado con pesar.

Aún seguía sin poder proteger a Keigo.

Luego de todo lo ocurrido, la pelicastaña siempre estaba un paso adelante.

"Dime Yuushi… ¿por qué?... ¿por qué me ocurren tantas cosas?… una tras otra… tras otra."

"Eso mi Sol, es porque tu hermana los odia, tanto a ti como a Akemi."

El peliazul aflojó su abrazo al sentir como el ojigris se removía, este levantó su rostro, permitiendo encontrar sus miradas.

El peliazul gentilmente acarició la suave mejilla.

El ojigris sonrió con melancolía.

"Hoy me di cuenta que es verdad… que sí, mi propia hermana me odia."

"Es normal que te duela… pero no el que permitas que te siga lastimando."

"Es mi hermana."

"Es un monstruo."

"… Creo que mejor me voy a dormir." El ojigris empujó suavemente el pecho que tanta protección le ha dado, y se baja del barandal.

Quedando ambos cuerpos de frente y a escasos centímetros.

"Mañana iremos al instituto, ayudamos con los daños y aprovechamos y hablamos con la directora, es una mujer inteligente, seguro tiene un plan, sólo necesita el respaldo necesario." Habló con seguridad el tensai.

El ojigris lo miró enigmáticamente y asintió. Lentamente se quitó la chaqueta y se la extendió.

"Muchas gracias."

El peliazul la aceptó y tardó en soltar la pálida mano.

El ojigris decidió ignorar la acción y se dispuso a retirarse.

"Keigo."

Yuushi no se lo permitió.

Tomó al ojigris suavemente por el brazo y lo giró, rodeando sutilmente la cintura contraria.

"Yuushi… ya hablamos y…"

"No, tu hablaste, ahora déjame a mí."

El tensai unió los labios en un beso.

Para el peliazul, la mejor forma de explicar lo que sentía, y la única forma de hacerlo sin ponerse nervioso o quedar en ridículo, era con un beso.

El toque fue gentil y suave, lleno de comprensión y amor, con el mismo efecto narcótico.

"Te amo." Le mencionó el peliazul centrando su mirada en los cristalinos ojos grises.

El dueño de estos ojos bajó la mirada y suspiró.

"¿Qué voy a hacer contigo Oshitari Yuushi?"

"Pues, podrías empezar por dejándome escoltarte hasta tu habitación."

El ojigris lo observó divertido y alzó una ceja.

"¡Sólo eso!"

"Jajaja, la vergüenza la debiste sentir fue anoche."

"Lo dice quien no se quiso duchar conmigo."

"¡En un hospital! ¡Y mi hermana estaba en la misma habitación!"

"¿Entonces si te lo propongo aho…?"

"De ninguna manera."

"¿Es una de esas cosas en las que piensas algo y dices lo opuesto?"

"¿Qué?... ¡No!"

"Por supuesto… Gallina."

"¿Cómo me llamaste?"

"Gallina."

"Oh que insulto tan digno de un tensai."

"¿Prefieres que te llame sin agallas?"

"Jajaja no, me quedo con gallina… por lo menos yo no acabo de decirle a una gallina que la amo."

"¿Me estás retando?"

"Jajaja no."

"Ohh ya verás… ¡AMO A KEIGO-GALLINA-ATOBE!"

"Shhh… estás loco."

"Jajaja."

"Jajaja."

Ambos caminaron a carcajadas y haciendo payasadas por los pasillos.

Algunos sirvientes no pudieron evitar sonreír al ver a los jóvenes disfrutar el mágico momento de felicidad.

Don't be afraid

Of taking my beatings

Of shit behind me.

"Bueno, ya lo he escoltado hasta sus aposentos… merezco un premio."

Ambos jóvenes estaban en mitad del pasillo, el ojigris recostado en la monumental puerta, con el peliazul acorralándolo de manera incitante.

"¿Y de qué premio se cree merecedor?"

"Oh, pero existe interés por el premio." La sonrisa misteriosa del peliazul se ensanchó.

"No confunda interés con mera curiosidad." Los grises ojos brillaban con juguetona picardía.

"Así lo llaman ahora… curiosidad."

"Si no me lo quieres decir no importa, igual no te lo iba a dar."

"Y yo no te lo iba a preguntar." El peliazul tomó al ojigris por la cintura, acercando de un solo movimiento ambos cuerpos, y en medio del repentino estremecimiento, compartieron un acalorado beso.

Donde el ojigris se permitió alejar sus preocupaciones y se dejó llevar por el adictivo efecto de los besos del tensai.

El cual definitivamente lo mejor que sabía hacer era robarle el aliento y llevárselo lejos.

Cuando terminaron el beso el peliazul conectó ambas frentes, permitiéndoles a ambos escuchar la irregular respiración del otro.

El peliazul comenzó a besar el cuello contrario, no pudiendo contenerse en el proceso y mordió levemente la tersa piel a su merced.

"¡Ah!"

Esos deliciosos gemidos siempre le hacían sacar el lado más peligroso de él.

"¡Oh por todos los cielos! ¡Niños están en mitad del pasillo!"

Ambos se alejaron como dos metros a una velocidad difícil de captar para el ojo humano.

Esa voz sonó idéntica a la de Hitomi.

Por eso cuando vieron a la joven pelinegra con expresión divertida y los brazos cruzados, ambos iban a ahorcarla.

"Eso no es divertido Akemi."

"¡Oh si lo es! Ver al par más arrogante en Tokio saltar como gatos asustados y prácticamente orinándose en sus pantalones no tiene precio."

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Es un pasillo, los humanos los usan para llegar a otra habitación… en realidad, venía a decirte algo importante."

"… Mejor me voy, buenas noches." El joven tensai le dio un rápido beso al desprevenido ojigris y se perdió en el interminable pasillo.

"Aww, para mí no hubo beso."

"Entra Akemi."

I'm strong on the surface

Not all the way through.

I've never been perfect

But neither have you.

Ambos hermanos estaban frente a la chimenea, con mantas y en pijamas, disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Habían hablado de las experiencias vividas en tanto tiempo de ausencia, la escuela, los amigos, las fiestas, los anécdotas, las risas, las lágrimas, los amores, los desamores.

Comían chocolates con malvaviscos y fresas.

Fue un momento agradable e inolvidable para ambos.

Keigo le había contado a Akemi la razón por la que había perdido la calma con su otra hermana, le había contado la situación de esos niños y lo injusto que iba a ser el futuro de ellos.

Akemi miró suspicazmente a su hermano y tomó un sorbo de jugo de uva.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Hay algo… Keyx yo…"

"…" El tono serio captó la total atención del joven.

"Hay otra razón por la que vine a Tokio."

"…" El ojigris no dijo nada, simplemente dirigió su mirada hacia el fuego.

"Vine a investigar y a hundir a Hitomi."

El ojigris se levantó del suelo y se dirigía hacia la cama.

"Keyx, tienes que escucharme, hay una buena razón para ello." La pelinegra lo siguió.

"Es nuestra hermana, si actúas igual que ella no serás muy diferente… escúchate hablar, quieres destruir a nuestra propia hermana."

"Es mejor que lo haga yo a que lo hagan las autoridades que es como debe ser."

"¿Piensas delatar a tu familia?"

"¿Qué familia Keyx? Mi única familia eres tú, siempre has sido tú. El abuelo Theodoros en Atenas y la abuela Helena en Londres nos aman, pero sabes que no podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo con ellos o corremos gran peligro… incluso cuando tú estabas en Londres te secuestraron y sabes que fue por el nombre de Helena Kazantzakis de Vassiliadis y lo que representa ser el heredero de la dinastía Vassiliadis… Nuestros primos no se nos acercan y no los culpo. Nuestro padre nos usa a su antojo y es amable con nosotros solamente cada vez que nos necesita por publicidad y ve en lo que se ha convertido Agathe (2)… de tanto admirar a nuestro padre se ha convertido en algo peor."

"…" El ojigris bajó la mirada.

"Tú mismo me lo acabas de comentar, hace meses intentaste huir y no pudiste, no somos subordinados de Agathe somos sus hermanos, y como tales hay que detenerla… ya ha hecho demasiado daño."

"…"

"Te destruyó el loft, te vigila, te acusa con nuestro padre, y por lo que me enteré en el hospital… te tortura."

"…" El ojigris la observó sorprendido.

"Y no sólo eso Keyx… nuestra querida hermana…"

"…"El ojigris observó preocupado como su hermana se cubría la boca y cerraba los párpados.

"Agathe es una asesina." Las miradas de ambos hermanos se enfrentaron.

"…De qué… eso no… imposible…" El ojigris se apoyó del poste de la cama.

La cabeza le daba vueltas.

¿Agathe… Hitomi… una asesina?... Imposible… ella será ambiciosa al borde de psicópata pero… asesina… no…no…. No.

¿Entonces por qué creía las palabras de su hermana?

"¿En verdad te parece tan imposible?... ¿Realmente?... Keigo te tortura hasta el punto en que terminaste en un hospital, y tu no le has hecho absolutamente nada… planea usar a esos niños y le importa una mierda… ¿Tanto te cuesta creer que por la reputación de nuestro padre no sería capaz de silenciar un escándalo?"

"De sobornar sí, si a eso vamos nosotros también lo hemos hecho… pero matar… Nyx estás loca."

"Keyx…" La pelinegra se acercó hasta su hermano y lo tomó por el rostro. "Keigo… Hitomi mató a tu sobrino… mató a mi hijo."

El mundo de Keigo se paralizó.

"…" Ninguna palabra salió de su boca, quería negarlo todo, pero las lágrimas de su hermana se lo impidieron.

"Resulta que yo… en París existe un director de teatro… él fue el primero que me dio la oportunidad… me ha tratado como nadie en la vida lo ha hecho… me ha tratado como una dama… una dama común y corriente… me hizo sentir como una joven enamorada normal… el vio el talento en mí cuando yo jamás lo percibí… Tenía trece años cuando lo conocí…"

"Dios Akemi…"

"Pero nada ocurrió, yo sólo era una niña y él un hombre, no se fijó en mí hasta que nos encontramos de nuevo en un pub, hubieras visto las monumentales mujeres que rechazó para poder sentarse a charlar conmigo hasta el amanecer, iba a cumplir quince… No me mires así, yo era la oveja negra… él fue quien me alejó de las drogas y fiestas con pistas de baile llenas de vómito… a él le debo quien soy… y no podría estar más agradecida con la vida por haberlo puesto en mi camino… Nos enamoramos y… una sola noche Kei… una sola noche donde no me cuidé y… quedé embarazada… aún no cumplía los dieciséis."

"…"

"Yo no lo sabía, los vómitos y mareos era algo que veía normal porque me estaba desintoxicando… Nathaniel insistió en que viera a un doctor, el me iba a acompañar pero le dije que no, tenía el día siguiente una gran obra y yo no podría distraerlo… fui en mi auto y… el día en que buscaba los resultados, el día en que me enteré que tenía tres semanas de embarazo… en el estacionamiento de la clínica, diciéndole a Nathaniel que teníamos que hablar en persona… me arrolló un auto negro."

"…"

"Al principio me deprimí… y aún no lo supero, nadie está preparado para superar algo así… y nadie lo hace… bueno al menos no alguien tan débil como yo… Nathaniel estuvo conmigo en todo momento… pero… a mí me pareció todo tan extraño… fui hasta la clínica y vi las cámaras de seguridad… La placa del auto era japonesa."

"…" Keigo sintió un horrendo escalofrío y unas inmensas ganas de vomitar.

"Mi padre me hubiera confrontado y arrastrado hasta Japón por los cabellos… fue obra de Hitomi." Decidida la pelinegra se secó las lágrimas.

"Akemi…"

"Vine hasta Japón para buscar las pruebas que necesito y te juro que la voy a hacer pagar."

"… Nathaniel… él sabe…"

"El me conoce perfectamente, conoce todos mis secretos… lo único que no le he dicho es que sospecho de mi propia hermana… pienso decirle cuando consiga las pruebas."

"…"

"Entiendo el que te cueste actuar en contra de Hitomi… después de todo, siempre has sido mejor persona que nosotros… eres igual a nuestra madre… pero yo no… por eso te pido disculpas pero… vine a acabar con la familia que antes tuve para proteger a la que tendré… Te amo hermano."

"… También yo."

"Te pido disculpas por poner esta carga sobre tus hombros pero… necesito que te des cuenta del monstruo con quien convives y despiertes de una vez… Yuushi y yo no somos tan buenos para protegerte como creíamos."

La joven se retiró.

"…"

Nadie en la mansión se enteró de las náuseas y fiebre que sufrió el ojigris esa noche.

Era demasiado.

Y el dolor parecía no querer acabar.

Estaba arropado por capas y capas de sábanas y el frío no desaparecía, y sus temblores tampoco.

Una capa de sudor cubría su piel, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y su vista estaba totalmente distorsionada.

Había vomitado tantas veces que en vez del asqueroso líquido transparente, estaba vomitado sangre.

El dolor en su estómago era tan fuerte que si no fuera por Beat, aún estaría en el suelo acongojado de dolor.

Una persona racional pediría ayuda, iría a una clínica, llamaría a un doctor.

Pero su vida estaba fuera de lo racional.

Su hermana era una asesina.

Y había atentado en contra de su otra hermana.

Arrastrando una vida inocente en el proceso.

Su padre no se daba cuenta porque simplemente no le daba la regalada gana de prestarles una mísera atención a sus hijos y verlos como tal en vez de herramientas.

Y Yuushi…

… A él no se lo merecía, ni a él, ni a Taki, ni al resto…

Como pudo se arrastró en la cama y llegó hasta la mesa de noche, tras varios intentos abrió la gaveta y sacó un libro, lo abrió y dentro había un frasco… con Prozac.

Si desapareciera le pondría un fin a todo.

Lo había pensado tantas veces y siempre había encontrado una razón para seguir viviendo.

Pero llegó a un punto en donde era más útil muerto.

Su padre dejaría de atormentarlo y se centraría en Hitomi, haciéndola feliz, Akemi no tendría más ataduras y huiría con Nathaniel, sus amigos le llorarán, sobretodo Taki… pero son fuertes y lo superarán… y Yuushi… Yuushi nunca le perdonará y le odiará… luego se dará cuenta de lo poco que valía y finalmente lo olvidará…

Lamentablemente si se va del mundo de esta forma… por su propia mano… lo más seguro es que iría a un lugar diferente al de su madre…

…La iba a extrañar.

Apartó como pudo los plateados cabellos adheridos a la sudorosa frente y colocó una gran cantidad de píldoras en su palma.

Resopló cansinamente y todo el peso del mundo huyó en el vaho que salió de los temblorosos labios.

GUAF.

"Lamento dejarte solo amigo, vas a ir con Akemi a París, te va a cuidar muy bien."

GUAF.

El gran ovejero estaba inquieto, y exaltado, al no captar la atención de su amo, corrió hasta la puerta, se paró en dos patas, abrió la puerta con el hocico y salió corriendo.

La última sonrisa del ojigris fue triste.

Ni su perro lo quería.

Debido a los temblores y a la difusa mirada, tuvo que empezar a tomar las píldoras una por una.

Cada una se abría paso por su garganta, desgarrándola… esta estaba muy sensible debido a las continuas sesiones de nauseas.

Ya se había acabado la jarra con agua y no podía llamar a los sirvientes sin estropear su plan.

Cof, cof, cof.

Un fuerte ataque de tos se produjo por forzar la garganta.

Esto provocó que se cayeran las píldoras, esparciéndolas en la inmensa cama.

"Mierda… arg." Se mordió los labios.

El dolor en su estómago, garganta y cabeza eran muy fuertes.

Al parecer no sólo su vida fue difícil, también lo sería su muerte.

Como pudo comenzó a tantear en la cama en busca de las píldoras.

"¡KEIGO!"

No pudo diferenciar la silueta, pero por la inconfundible voz, supo que se trataba del tensai.

Y al sentir el reconfortante calor de unos brazos contrarios certificó que se trataba del tensai.

Luego todo se volvió borroso y su mundo se tornó negro.

So if you're asking me I want you to know...

"_¿Acaso todo fue un sueño?"_ El ojigris se despertó por la matutina rutina de los sirvientes de correr las cortinas y observó todo en orden, no había el desastre de cosas tiradas en el suelo, ni píldoras, ni sabanas revueltas, ni cosas tiradas… nada.

Ni siquiera estaban los platillos que compartió con Akemi.

Había despertado con el cabello húmedo, pero no de sudor, se había bañado… o lo habían bañado.

Beat observó como su amo rebuscaba cosas por su habitación.

Este se llevó las manos al cabello.

Todos sus medicamentos habían desaparecido.

"No fue un sueño… "

Yuushi le había salvado.

De nuevo.

Aún en pijamas, e ignorando a los sirvientes fue hasta la habitación del tensai.

No tuvo ni que girar, el peliazul lo esperaba afuera de su habitación.

Y su rojiza mirada demostraba dolor.

"…" El ojigris quedó sin saber que decir.

"Vamos adentro." El peliazul lo tomó por el brazo y lo hizo regresar adentro.

"Yuu…"

"No, por esta vez, déjame hablar, tú te callas maldito malcriado."

A esta distancia, el ojigris observó los ojos contrarios…

… estaba llorando.

Nunca, pero NUNCA había visto llorar al tensai, jamás.

Y tampoco conoce de alguien que lo haya hecho.

"…"

"Anoche tu hermana me contó lo que te dijo… déjame decirte una cosa… no sé si está en la sangre pero… son unas bastardas… las dos…cómo se le ocurre dejarte sólo luego de decirte algo como eso, en qué cabeza… es una imbécil inconsciente y miserable… apenas se fue, me preocupé por como estabas y cuando voy por el pasillo me encuentro a tu perro y este me guía y… te vi…"

"…"

"No sabes las ganas que tengo de…" El peliazul se acercó al ojigris y a tan sólo centímetros de su rosto alza su puño, el ojigris no hace nada, le sostiene la mirada, pero no muestra emoción alguna, y tampoco encuentra vida alguna en los grises ojos… el peliazul bajó la mirada y suspiró agotado.

No tenía caso.

El jamás podría lastimarlo.

"…"

"Cuando te conocí pensé que eras un egoísta, luego me demuestras que eres todo lo contrario… ahora no sé qué pensar."

"… Egoísta… ¿piensas que quise morir por mí?"

"¿Entonces por Hitomi? Porque ella sería la única que celebraría tu muerte pendejo."

"Basta, deja de meterte en mi vida… devuélveme esas pastillas."

"No lo puedo creer."

"¡Devuélvemelas!"

"¿O qué? Keigo te amo, y te voy a proteger, así sea de ti mismo."

"¡Deja de meterte en mi vida! ¡Yo no me meto en la tuya porque tú no me importas!" Fue demasiado tarde cuando se dio cuenta de las palabras que salieron de sus labios.

"…" El tensai bajó la mirada.

"…" El ojigris cerró sus párpados, no quiso decir esas palabras, pero tal vez era mejor así.

"Cuando bajes, te estaré esperando para ir al instituto… al menos espero que esos niños sean lo suficientemente valiosos para importarte."

"Yo te lo había advertido... solo soy un problema." Respondió el ojigris con pesar, luego se dio cuenta que le había respondido a la nada. El tensai se había ido.

When my time comes

Forget the wrong that i've done

Help me leave behind some reason to be missed.

And don't resent me

And when you're feeling empty

Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest,Leave out all the rest.

Por primera vez en su vida Hitomi había sido modesta.

El lugar estaba en muy malas condiciones.

El terremoto no había arrasado una parte… había arrasado todo el lugar.

Apenas bajaron del auto que había rentado el tensai y la nube de concreto los embargó, pudieron ver la fachada, no había pared que no tuviera grietas.

"… Dios mío." La pelinegra se llevó las manos al rostro.

Ella nunca había presenciado un terremoto, ni sus estragos.

Realmente uno tiene que estar allí para poder entender la envergadura de los daños.

La joven entrelazó su brazo con el de su hermano.

Este se soltó con sutileza, alzó su bufanda para cubrir parte de su rostro e ignorando a sus otros acompañantes ingresó en el solitario lugar.

Extrañada observó al tensai en busca de respuestas, este la observó en silencio unos segundos para luego negar con la cabeza y dejarla sola a las afueras del lugar.

¿Acaso Keigo estaba del lado de Hitomi?... ¿Cómo era posible?... ¿Pero por qué tampoco le habla al tensai?

Forgetting

All the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well.

Pretending

Someone else can come and save me from myself.

I can't be who you are...

"¡Joven Keigo!"

Al apenas verlo a lo lejos la directora dejó de hablar con los bomberos y apresuró su paso para acercársele.

La señora estaba muy mal, tenía ojeras, y todo el peso de los años reflejado en su normalmente enérgico rostro.

"… Directora." El joven se dio fuerzas y se soltó la bufanda y se bajó la capucha, sin embargo no se quitó las gafas… el tampoco había tenido una buena noche.

"¡Muchacho estás bien! Estaba tan preocupada por ti cuando te vi en las noticias." La señora lo tomó por el rostro y lo miraba de arriba abajo.

"¿Noticias?" El peliazul les había alcanzado.

"Por supuesto, nada como la estrategia de tener a un familiar como víctima… esa rata…"

"Basta Akemi."

"…"

"…"

"…"

La directora sintió la tensión en el aire.

"Un placer señora, me llamo Akemi, soy hermana de Keigo, el me comentó la situación y vine a ayudarle en todo lo que pueda." La pelinegra se presentó amablemente.

"El placer es todo mío."

"Directora a pesar de lo poco que he podido ver… el lugar quedó muy mal… ¿hay heridos?" El ojigris fue directo al grano.

"Sí, hay heridos, los planos de la estructura señalaban que era muy resistente, nos estafaron… una profesora y dos niños resultaron gravemente heridos… lamentablemente todavía una niña está en terapia intensiva."

"…" El ojigris se apoyó en la pared.

"Directora… ¿ha recibido ayuda?" Preguntó el peliazul mientras observaba de reojo al ojigris.

"Sí, los bomberos han quitado los escombros y cuando el estado de emergencia pase las profesoras se pondrán manos a la obra." La sonrisa reconfortante de la directora era tensa y falsa.

"Díganos la verdad." El peliazul se quitó las gafas y la observó directamente a los ojos.

"… No tienen por qué preocuparse, ya han hecho suficiente por nosotros." La señora sacó un pañuelo de su chaqueta y se secó las gotitas que sobresalían de las esquinas de sus ojos.

"Señora, por una fuente… veraz nos enteramos que van a comprar el instituto y la van a demandar, díganos la verdad así hallaremos una forma de ayudarle." Habló fuerte y claro la pelinegra.

"¿Cómo se enteraron?… si niños, es verdad, un abogado llegó hace unos días y nos acusó de ser una institución utilizada para el lavado de dinero ilegal… sino aceptamos la oferta de la cliente de él, igual iban a vender la institución pero para otra cosa, al menos con ella nos aseguramos de que la escuela siga en pie."

"¿Pero usted no va a hacer nada?"

"¿Qué puedo hacer jovencita?... Es gente con muchísimo dinero."

"Puede pelear."

"¿Con qué? Necesitamos reconstruir toda la estructura, no tenemos el capital."

"¿Cuánto puedes sacar de tu cuenta sin el abuelo?" Le preguntó la pelinegra a su hermano.

"180 000 dólares."

La pelinegra parpadeo un par de veces… "Yo sólo puedo sacar 60 000 dólares… por qué…"

"Porque mi cuenta es mayor a la tuya."

"Ah."

"¿Me están diciendo que con 240 000 dólares no pueden arreglar el instituto? Con eso pueden arreglar cuatro cuadras enteras."

"El problema es que Hitomi va a comprarlo por 340 000 $." Respondió el ojigris.

"Claro, con la chequera de papá quien no." Respaldó la pelinegra.

"…" La directora escuchaba asombrada a los jóvenes.

Hablaban de grandes cantidades de dinero como si fueran propinas.

"Odio ser menor de edad, no puedo manejar mi dinero como quiero." La pelinegra colocó las manos en las caderas y caminaba de un lado para otro pensando.

"¿Y si le hacemos la transacción a alguien que no esté relacionado… un amigo en el extranjero… y le pedimos que nos dé el dinero acá en Tokio?" Preguntó la pelinegra.

"Es una buena idea, sería recomendable a alguien que tenga cuentas en un banco Suizo." Respondió el peliazul.

"No podemos involucrar a más personas. Tenemos que arreglar esto solos. "Al responder el ojigris observó a la directora con pesar.

No pudiéndole sostener la mirada el ojigris se alejó un poco.

"¿… Sucede algo mi niño?" La directora lo siguió.

"Señora… por favor discúlpeme, todo esto es mi culpa."

"Keigo, tú no puedes controlar a la naturaleza."

"Pero sí debí mantener a la raya a mi hermana."

"Pero si la jovencita Akemi me parece…"

"Me refiero a mi otra hermana… Hitomi, ella está detrás de todo."

"Oh."

"Ella está usando esté lugar y a esos niños para vengarse de mí… Discúlpeme por favor… ya hablé con un abogado para que se comunique con usted y al menos pueda ayudarla con la demanda, es muy competente, y Hitomi no tiene ningún basamento, puede estar tranquila... por favor acepte mis disculpas."

"Oh mi niño, por supuesto que te perdono, es más, no hay nada que perdonar, yo no te conoceré de toda la vida, pero si lo suficiente para saber que eres una buena persona."

"…" El ojigris le hizo una pequeña reverencia a la honorable señora.

"¡Keigo! ¡Yuushi tuvo una idea!" La pelinegra interrumpió el momento.

"… ¿Qué idea?"

"¿Cómo fue que tuviste ese Audi nuevo?" Le preguntó el peliazul.

"Mi abuelo me lo compró allá y me lo traje en barco…" Los ojos grises se agrandaron.

Sólo tenían que comprar los materiales en el extranjero y traerlos por barco.

Era brillante.

Ni su padre ni Hitomi tienen influencias en las aduanas, eso lo verificó cuando se trajo el auto.

Incluso si no fuera porque el abuelo se lo contó a Hitomi, jamás se hubieran enterado.

"Puedo pedirles a mis padres que se encarguen del resto, son doctores… estarán interesados en ayudar una buena causa."

El peliazul observó al ojigris sonreír.

Lamentablemente la felicidad duró poco.

La niña en terapia intensiva había muerto.

When my time comes

Forget the wrong that i've done

Help me leave behind some reason to be missed.

And don't resent me

And when you're feeling empty

Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest,Leave out all the rest.

Había decidido dar una vuelta por la ciudad.

Por supuesto que cierto tensai estaba renuente.

Y estaba consciente que le sobraban las razones para estar paranoico.

Pero las acciones que cometió anoche, el intento de suicidio no era un acto de locura.

No iba a matarse frente a una multitud.

Además el hizo lo que hizo porque era la única solución que halló.

No lo hizo para escapar.

Lo hizo para ayudar.

Ya no tenía ni las ganas ni las fuerzas para hacerle ver al tensai su punto de vista.

El mundo parecía quererlo encasillar siempre y para cada situación o era todo negro cuando fumaba, tomaba medicamentos, iba en contra de su padre y sus estúpidos planes, o todo blanco cuando mandaba en Hyotei, ayudaba a otras personas o estaba con Oshitari Yuushi.

Nadie entendía que él era gris.

Tal vez Yuushi sí.

Ya no importaba.

Yuushi con el tiempo lo dejará, sólo hay que dejar que la jodida vida siga su curso y se dará cuenta.

El ojigris se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos mientras caminaba por un pequeño parque en la ciudad al que había llegado por pura inercia, no le había estado prestando atención hacia su rumbo, solo caminaba y se perdía entre las personas. No había muchas personas debido al estado de emergencia, las personas preferían estar en sus casas resguardados. Solo salían a trabajar,

Cuando el ojigris caminaba por las calles, antes de llegar al parque, por sus rasgos y aspecto, captaba la atención de las personas, incluso usando lentes de Sol, sin embargo este no se daba cuenta, para él sólo existían sus pensamientos, incluso varias personas susurraban a su paso y llegaban a señalarlo, otras más osadas lo tomaban por el codo, con esas personas simplemente se soltaba y ya.

Era extraña la sensación.

Él caminar por las calles hasta mezclarse.

Le relajaba.

Aunque por las extrañas reacciones de las jóvenes decidió desviarse hacia el parque.

Era más tranquilo y allí podría disfrutar de los rayos del Sol.

Se acostó a lo largo de un banco para recibir dichos rayos que eran suavizados por las danzantes hojas que producían un sonido relajante al aceptar bailar con el viento.

No podía dejar de pensar en esa niña.

Había muerto en la madrugada.

Cerca de la hora donde el intento quitarse la vida.

Maldita ironía.

El que había nacido con tantas bendiciones y quería dejarlo todo, mientras que la infante había nacido con una verdadera dificultad, pero con ganas de vivir y Dios se la llevaba.

La directora dijo que se la llevó a un lugar mejor…

…Era de humanos el aferrarse a esa idea.

Lo que más le asombraba era que lamentaba la muerte de la niña y no lamentaría la suya propia.

Se incorporó del banco por el sonido de personas acercarse.

Era una pareja de ancianos.

Sonrió.

La nona iba agarrada del brazo del abuelo.

Era un hermoso cuadro.

"¿Quieres apostar a que a esa edad tú y yo seguiremos juntos?"

¡Maldición!

Pegó un brinco y se llevó la mano hasta el pecho.

¿Cómo el peliazul lo había encontrado si ni él sabía dónde estaba parado?

"Qué… cómo…"

"Cuando llamaste a tu abuelo en la escuela para pedirle ayuda, te quedaste con mi celular, tiene el GPS activado."

"… ¿Por eso me dejaste ir verdad?" Su ceja mostró un tic nervioso.

"…"

El que calla otorga.

Por eso el indignado ojigris con el puño le da un golpe al hombro del tensai.

"¡Mierda!" Aunque el adolorido fue el.

El peliazul les sonrió a los ancianos que a sus espaldas huían asustados de la escena.

"_¿De qué está hecho?"_ El ojigris se encorvó en el banco mientras reguardaba su adolorida mano.

"Déjame ver." El tensai con delicadeza tomó la mano adolorida.

Tenía los nudillos rojizos.

Al simple toque el ojigris apartó su mano bruscamente.

El peliazul no se inmutó.

"…"

"…"

Ambos jóvenes estaban sentados en un banco, el ojigris estaba de brazos cruzados mirando hacia otro lado, su mirada estaba azulada por el enojo y fastidio que sentía por la presencia de su compañero, era ignorante del ligero puchero que estaba haciendo.

Quería estar solo.

Sin tensais acosadores.

De reojo observó al joven a su lado, y quedó absorto apreciando su perfil, al parecer el peliazul también tenía cosas que pensar.

Su ceño se frunció.

No lo entendía.

No entendía como Yuushi seguía a su lado, problema tras problema, el peliazul siempre se acercaba más y más… en vez de alejarse.

Con Tezuka los papeles se invertían, era el joven de ojos pardos el que se encerraba en su mundo y era él quien se abría paso para llegarlo a entender… Tezuka nunca se molestó por conocerlo a él.

De repente el peliazul siente la mirada ajena y lo observa, graciosamente las mejillas del ojigris se tornan carmín y desvía la vista.

El peliazul sonríe y estira su brazo, sorprendiendo al sonrojado ojigris con un abrazo.

Estuvieron así por lo que parecieron horas.

El ojigris descansaba en el cálido pecho del peliazul, mientras que este acariciaba los sedosos cabellos que cambiaban de color con el Sol.

El ojigris experimentó lo que tanto buscaba… Paz, era increíble, pero entre los fuertes brazos y el suave palpitar, sus problemas se iban a un lugar sin retorno… entre esos brazos podía cerrar los ojos sin temor a que al despertar le hicieran daño, con Yuushi se sentía seguro.

Ahogo una risa, quién lo diría, encontró la paz en la persona que más dolor de cabeza le causaba, con sus constantes competencias por ver quién era el mejor, con los sarcasmos, riñas, burlas y ridiculeces, con las sonrisas cínicas y miradas misteriosas… el tensai siempre tuvo su atención.

Ahora se había ganado su amor.

"En este parque tuvimos nuestra primera cita."

"…"

Por el abrazo, ninguno observó la sonrisa en el rostro del otro.

"Bueno… no era una cita… o sí… no se… lo que sí sé es que en esa noche, en el globo, me di cuenta que tenía meses enamorado de ti…Prométeme algo…"

Sintió el cálido aliento del peliazul en su oreja.

Se removió un poco para poder observar las gemas rojizas.

"Prométeme que lo de anoche no se va a volver a repetir… por favor." La voz del peliazul sonó temblorosa.

El corazón del ojigris se acongojó, había miedo en esos ojos siempre tan seguros.

"…No puedo… no puedo prometer nada." No pudo evitar decir la verdad.

No podía prometer nada.

El peliazul le aplicó fuerza al abrazo y aprisionó al cuerpo del ojigris.

"Keigo… tienes que entender que lo que hiciste está mal."

"Yo ya no tengo poder sobre mi vida… al menos quiero tener poder en mi muerte."

Esas palabras eran dagas directas al corazón del peliazul, este redujo las fuerzas en el abrazo y el ojigris se apartó un poco.

Keigo ya no quería vivir.

Y él no era suficiente para retenerlo.

Su amor no era suficiente.

No podía darle la razón a Hitomi… ¡se rehusaba!

"En la mañana dijiste que no te importaba."

"Yushi yo lo sien…"

"Pero hace dos noches dijiste que me amabas."

"…" El ojigris asintió.

"¿Aún lo haces? ¿Aún me amas?"

El peliazul observó expectante como el ojigris vacilaba el darle una respuesta.

"Sí… pero…"

"Ya sé, ya sé que no debes, ya me lo has dejado claro… ¿Sabes? No te entiendo, en verdad que no, si me amas… ¿Por qué me dejas?"

"Con mi muerte los protejo a todos."

"Déjame adivinar, de tu hermana."

"Si ya hablaste con Akemi, me imagino que sabes de lo que Hitomi es capaz… no podría vivir en un mundo en donde yo sea la causa de tu muerte."

"Entonces no te suicides, así de simple, porque si lo haces… yo te seguiré."

El ojigris puso los ojos en blanco.

"Déjate de bromas Oshitari."

En un acto impulsivo el peliazul tomó el rostro del ojigris con sus manos.

"No es broma, te lo juro… escúchame bien por esos necios oídos tuyos… te juro por este amor que me está quemando, que si tú te suicidas… yo te seguiré."

La voz del tensai era la verdad en su máxima expresión.

"Estás demente." Siseó el molesto ojigris.

"¿Lo estoy? Es que yo jamás podría vivir en un mundo en donde por protegerme… yo sea la causa de tu muerte."

"Te odio." El ojigris se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia cualquier parte con tal de estar lejos del molesto tensai.

No lo podía creer. El tensai se burlaba de sus desgracias.

Este no perdió el tiempo y lo seguía.

Ambos estaban furiosos y tenían un aura intimidante.

El amor entre ellos era un amor en suspenso.

Ya harto el ojigris recordó una cosa y paró en seco, sorprendiendo al tensai.

"¿Ya entraste en razón, capitán?" Si no fuera por sus rápidos reflejos, le hubiera caído su celular en la cabeza.

"¡Hey! ¡No es tuyo!" El peliazul lo recogió del suelo y ya iba a seguir con el reclamo cuando observa extrañado al ojigris.

Este había quedado de piedra con la mirada dirigida hacia…

…Un cementerio.

Su rostro palideció y retrocedió unos pasos.

"Llévame a casa." El ojigris tomó por el brazo al peliazul e intentó llevárselo lejos de allí.

Forgetting

All the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well.

"…"

"…"

Ambos caminaban por el parque en silencio, este sólo era interrumpido por los esporádicos sonidos de otras personas a lo lejos.

El ojigris caminaba cabizbajo y con la mirada perdida en recuerdos.

El peliazul meditaba lo sucedido. Luego de un tiempo llegó a una única conclusión.

"Allí descansa tu madre." No era una pregunta.

Y por como la espalda del ojigris se tensó, supo que era una respuesta.

"… Supongo."

"Keigo, no me digas que nunca has ido." El peliazul detuvo su marcha en seco de la impresión.

"…" El ojigris continuó su camino.

"Keigo eso está muy…"

"¿Mal?... ¿Está mal el que no quiera ir a ver lo que queda de mi madre? ¿Qué me dé cuenta que ahora no es más que un cadáver en descomposición?" El ojigris lo encaró.

"¿Eso es lo que piensas que es ahora?"

"No te metas en asuntos que no conoces."

"Keigo tienes que ir y hablar con ella."

"¡Esta muerta!... Por más que hable, ella jamás me responderá."

"Ella no es un cadáver, es tu madre… y me consta que la amas y la sigues amando… ¿por qué no vas hasta donde ella descansa?"

"Porque… porque… tengo… porque… el miedo…. el… "

"…" El tensai dio un paso hacia el ojigris.

Este retrocedió.

"Temo que si la veo allá, temo de que si leo la lápida… mi mente admitirá que está muerta y empezaré a olvidarla."

"Pero tu corazón no… tu corazón jamás la olvidará."

El tensai no se rindió y dio otro paso.

"Yo ya no tengo corazón."

El peliazul decidido tomó la mano del ojigris y lo empezó a llevar hacia el cementerio.

"Vamos, hasta allá, yo te voy a acompañar… No te dejaré solo." Al decir lo último, miró hacia atrás y su mirada mostró gran determinación.

El ojigris parpadeó varias veces confundido.

El peliazul le dijo que no lo iba a dejar solo.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

Nunca nadie le había dicho eso.

Pretending

Someone else can come and save me from myself.

I can't be who you are.

I can't be who you are.

El peliazul había posado sus manos sobre sus hombros y le daba la fuerza suficiente para caminar. También le aplicaba la fuerza suficiente para evitar que se escapara.

No podía creerlo.

No podía creer donde estaba.

No estaba listo.

Y nunca iba a estarlo.

Su madre no era eso.

Su madre no era un cadáver bajo tierra.

Su mirada se volvió cristalina y una intrépida lágrima surcó su mejilla.

"Yuushi déjame, no puedo."

"Sí puedes… yo estoy contigo, no te voy a dejar." El peliazul tenía un presentimiento.

Si su amor no era suficiente para mantener a Keigo con vida.

El amor de madre junto al suyo tal vez sí.

Y allí estaba.

La imponente tumba de la familia Atobe.

El ojigris se cruzó de brazos y se los frotó… alejando el frío que recorrió su cuerpo.

"Madre…"

El peliazul dio unos pasos para atrás.

El ojigris paseó su mirada por la estructura y con lentos pasos la bordeó un par de veces.

Con un toque gentil la rozó, rozó las esculturas de arcángeles y la lápida.

Su mano tembló al rozar el relieve en donde estaba escrito KEIKO ATOBE.

"Lamento llegar tarde, madre." Su voz escapó de sus labios como un secreto para el viento.

El joven heredero cerró sus párpados fuertemente y el peso de su conciencia se centró en las rodillas que cedieron y cayeron al suelo.

El peliazul corrió a ayudarlo, pero vaciló.

Keigo estaba llorando.

No como la noche en que despertó en el hospital.

La noche en el hospital sus ojos seguían grises… ahora eran azules y los destellos eran grises.

En el hospital estaba en trance, hoy estaba completamente consciente.

Lloraba sin dejar de observar la tumba, sin alejar su mano de la lápida.

Lloraba como era en realidad.

Lloraba como un niño al que le hace falta su mamá.

"Te extraño… te extraño tanto… nada es igual… extraño las lluviosas noches en que me abrasabas fuerte hasta dormirme… extraño las tardes de piano… los desayunos de chocolate… te extraño mamá… ¿por qué nos dejaste?... ¿por qué me dejaste?... Te amo pero… no puedo perdonártelo… no puedo… todo cambió… mi mundo se derrumbó… y ahora mi vida es una batalla que ya no puedo ganar… papá convirtió mi mundo en un pequeño juego… y Agathe… es tan mala… me odia… yo ya no puedo… no puedo más… estoy solo... estoy tan solo… me dejaste… ¡ME DEJASTE!"

El ojigris sintió el cálido cuerpo del tensai protegerlo en un abrazo.

"Te fuiste… te marchaste… ese día… cuando nos montamos en ese auto… me juraste que todo iba a estar bien… luego tuvimos el accidente… me hiciste jurar que todo iba a estar bien…que tenía que ser un hombre… ¡mírame! Dejaste a un niño… me dejaste solo… sin decirme qué debo hacer… sin decirme quién ser… ¿Dónde está ese amor que no nos iba a derrumbar?... ¡Dime!... Mi hermana me quiere matar… YO mismo me quiero matar… ¡RESPONDE!"

El ojigris golpeó la lápida con todas sus fuerzas.

"…" La mirada del peliazul estaba llena de melancolía.

"Tú me protegiste ese día… pensando que algún día sería alguien que te enorgullecería… estoy cansado madre… me enseñaste a no correr, a no esconderme… pero tú estabas allí, para decirme que todo estaba bien… porque tenías fe en mí… me pregunto si aún la tienes."

"Todo lo que hay en mi vida es oscuridad… mira a través de mis ojos madre… y verás que no hallarás nada… tantas cosas que quiero hacer… se tornan en mi contra…debiste dejarme ir contigo…no mandar a un ángel guardián, sólo lo haces sufrir."

El ojigris observó enigmáticamente al peliazul, antes de darle un casto beso y esconder su rostro en el pecho contrario.

El peliazul sonrió y afianzó el agarre.

"Señora… su hijo perdió la fe en el… y yo estoy perdiendo la fe en mi… señora, llévele mis sueños hasta su corazón… hágale ver que sin su amor, el mundo es una piedra más… dígale en secreto que no aguanto este dolor… que sin él mi mundo se va a derrumbar… quiero volverlo a enamorar… cuéntele que si él se va, lo voy a esperar en el más allá… por favor si me lo puede regresar … mi amor lo hará cambiar, y se quedará…Es verdad, anoche me partió el corazón, pero no estoy dispuesto a renunciar, quiero volverlo a enamorar… por favor muéstrele mi amor, este no tiene nada que guardarle, pues mi vida está para cuidarle… Le borraré la tristeza… por favor no permita que se vaya…"

El ojigris se alejó del agarre del peliazul.

Y este esperó lo peor.

Pero sólo recibió una caricia en la mejilla.

Asombrado abrió los ojos y se encontró los cristalinos que se llevaban su razón.

"Promételo…" Susurró el ojigris.

"… lo que sea."

"Prométeme que no lo vas a lastimar… prométeme que no me vas a dejar… no rompas mi corazón, tensai."

"Es una promesa." Respondió con una sonrisa.

La sonrisa fue compartida.

"Keigo… yo veo toda tu luz… y amo tu oscuridad."

"Por eso te aprendí a amar."

Ellos eran más que un amor en suspenso, ellos eran agua en el desierto.

When my time comes

Forget the wrong that i've done

Help me leave behind some reason to be missed.

And don't resent me

And when you're feeling empty

Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest,Leave out all the rest.

Su rojiza mirada observó el serio rostro del ojigris en frente suyo.

"Anoche… cuando Akemi habló conmigo, me comentó que ella no guarda secretos con Nathaniel, su novio, eso me hizo pensar… Yuushi, tú y sólo tú has pasado por tantas cosas, por mi culpa…"

"Keigo no…" Unos delgados dedos se posaron sobre sus labios.

"Si tus sentimientos son honestos, sabes que son retribuidos… por ello sólo me queda decirte una última cosa… recuerda que eres libre de irte en cualquier momento de mi vida, nada te ata… esto que te voy a contar, debes tener en cuenta que no sólo me involucra a mí… esto va más allá de una persona, una vida… esto que te voy a contar… involucra a un país entero… y en realidad lo estoy traicionando al contártelo…" La mirada ojigris vaciló y el peliazul percibió que el ojigris se estaba arrepintiendo.

"No tienes que contarme algo sino lo deseas Keigo." Mencionó suavemente el peliazul mientras acariciaba sobre la tela el brazo del heredero.

"Tengo que hacerlo… si hay algo de lo que me arrepiento de mis relaciones pasadas es… el de guardar secretos… sobre todo aquellos que definen parte de quien eres y de lo que representas… y el mío… representa un gran peligro para los que me rodean, una gran responsabilidad está sobre mis hombros Yuushi… y al estar conmigo… la responsabilidad no será tuya, pero el peligro que representa sí… por eso… sé que debo decírtelo, no me parece justo el que tu…" Los delgados labios contrarios temblaron, y el dueño de ellos se los mordió para poder calmarse.

"Keigo, estos días has pasado por mucho, puedo esperar… en serio… no te estoy presionando a nada." El peliazul preocupado, extendió su brazo y atrajo al ojigris por la cintura, aprisionándolo en un abrazo.

El ojigris asintió y con sus yemas acarició el apuesto rostro del peliazul, este cerró los ojos con una sonrisa.

"Debo decírtelo hoy tensai, si lo pospongo sólo empeorará las cosas… estás en una posición delicada, Hitomi averiguará todo acerca de ti… es hora de que conozcas un poco más a mi familia."

Esas palabras despertaron la curiosidad del peliazul, el cual apreció de cerca las adorables pecas del ojigris.

De la familia Atobe se conocía sólo lo que ella deseaba que supieras, era sumamente poderosa, íntimamente relacionada con la familia real japonesa.

El ojigris nervioso observó hacia ambos lados, provocando que el peliazul también, no había nadie, estaba inhóspito el cementerio.

El heredero inhaló gran cantidad de aire, y luego la exhaló suavemente… estaba nervioso.

El peliazul tomó una de las pálidas manos, y con ella, pudo hacerle al ojigris dar la vuelta, quedando la espalda de este completamente apoyada a su pecho, luego apoyó su mentón en la pequeña cabeza y mantuvo el abrazo.

Tal vez si no lo ve de frente, al ojigris se le hará más fácil hablar.

"No sé por dónde empezar… mis padres se conocieron en un evento en el palacio imperial de Japón, mi padre fue como familiar, y mi madre como invitada especial, ellos se enamoraron en la estadía de mi madre en Japón, mis abuelos maternos tienen una mansión cerca de una de las propiedades de la familia de mi padre, sin embargo, el deber de mi madre no era el de enamorarse de alguien como mi padre…"

"¿Cómo es tu padre?"

"Un hombre común y corriente."

"¿No era multimillonario?"

"Sí, pero no era… no era de la realeza."

"…"

"Yuushi… mi madre… Tu sabes que en Grecia existió monarquía… bueno, mi familia materna, los Vassiliadis, son, fueron, fueron reyes de Grecia."

"…" Si Yuushi no tuviera su mentón apoyado sobre la cabeza del ojigris, tuviera su boca ligeramente abierta.

"Mi abuelo Theodoros Vassiliadis fue el último rey de Grecia."

"Eso… eso quiere decir…"

"Eso quiere decir que mi madre cuando conoció a mi padre era la princesa de Grecia, todavía no habían abolido la monarquía."

"… entonces tú… tú… tú" El peliazul no se contuvo y tomó al ojigris de los hombros para acomodarlo de forma que se vieran de frente.

Uno no podría decir quien estaba más nervioso.

"Yo fui el segundo al trono de la corona griega." La sonrisa nerviosa del ojigris en otras circunstancias le hubiera parecido adorable al peliazul.

En otras circunstancias.

"¿Se…segundo…segundo al trono?"

"Aja, resulta que la descendencia al trono es únicamente masculina."

"…" El peliazul se sentía mareado.

"En fin, mi madre regresó a Grecia, mi padre se fue a Inglaterra a terminar sus estudios, en Inglaterra hay muchos eventos en donde son invitadas familias de la alta sociedad como la Atobe y la imperial, como la Vassiliadis, entonces mis padres aprovechaban esos eventos para frecuentarse y mantener la relación en secreto. Mi abuelo se enteró y los separó, mi padre no se rindió y fue hasta Grecia, en donde convenció a mis abuelos de darle la mano de mi madre, se casaron sin embargo mantuvieron un bajo perfil por los rumores de una abolición de la monarquía griega. Nosotros tres, Hitomi, Akemi y yo, nos criamos en Grecia, en el palacio del abuelo Theodoros, bajo su protección, ya que mi padre tenía asuntos que atender en Japón y en Reino Unido, por eso no lo vimos mucho. Mi abuelo aceptó el casamiento de mis padre con una condición, el que heredáramos el apellido materno… para esos años, el nombre de nosotros era Agathe, Nyx y…"

"Keyx." Terminó de decir el peliazul, dándose cuenta de las veces que Akemi llamaba a Keigo Keyx, pensó que era una especie de sobrenombre.

Que ignorante.

"…. Nuestro mundo se derrumbó el día en que abolieron la monarquía, fue un acto violento, mi padre estaba fuera de Grecia, nos esperaba en Inglaterra para irnos después a Japón, cuando huíamos del palacio, mis hermanas se montaron con mi abuela Helena, y yo… yo con mi madre, a nosotros dos nos costó despedirnos del abuelo Theodoros… él tenía que quedarse… él quería llegar a un acuerdo… Ese día… ese día…"

Por primera vez el ojigris abraza al peliazul.

Este correspondió inmediatamente el gesto y empieza a recorrer con suaves movimientos la espalda del heredero.

"Yuu… ese día murió mi madre, sufrimos un accidente, en donde vi morir a mi madre… tenía siete años."

"…"

"Después de ese suceso, la familia quedó devastada, ya que no conocíamos mucho a nuestro padre, Akemi y yo decidimos quedarnos con nuestra abuela Helena en Inglaterra. Hitomi fue la única que huyó con nuestro padre a Japón. Mi abuelo quedó recluido y se mudó a un palacio más pequeño, no puede salir del país, o perderemos todas nuestras propiedades privadas, sólo pudo salvar ciertas propiedades alrededor del mundo, sin embargo el gobierno se quedó con gran cantidad de ellas… eso nos tiene sin cuidado… lo que no le perdonamos es que se quedaron con la vida de mi madre… ni siquiera pudo ser enterrada en su propio país."

"…" Al peliazul le costó asimilar toda la información que acababa de recibir.

El ojigris repentinamente se separa del peliazul y el brillo plata de sus ojos le deja en claro la seriedad de la situación.

"Yuushi, quiero que entiendas esto, mi nombre ahora es Keigo Atobe, por la seguridad de nosotros mi padre nos cambió de identidad… al resto de la familia no le agradó en lo absoluto esta decisión… yo en lo personal no lo quería… pero me secuestraron en Londres y tuve que aceptarlo… yo ya no soy Keyx Vassiliadis… soy Keigo Atobe, y lo que te acaba de contar es un secreto Nacional… no puedes volverlo a repetir… si un oficial internacional se entera de la divulgación de esta información… vas a prisión."

"…" Este sólo pudo asentir.

"…" El ojigris dejó escapar el aire que no sabía que había estado conteniendo, luego esperaba con la cabeza gacha una respuesta de parte del peliazul.

Sin embargo a este aún le costaba asimilar la información.

No lo culpen, le acaban de decir que su gran amor era el segundo al trono de una nación, trono abolido, pero igual.

Estaba boquiabierto, estupefacto y al borde de un shock.

"_Así que a esto se refería Hitomi… con que existían cosas que jamás entendería…" _

"Yuushi…" Susurró preocupado el ojigris, el cual alzó la mirada de nuevo al no escuchar ningún sonido.

"…"

El heredero interpretó el silencio como una muestra de rechazo.

Y no lo culpaba.

Era demasiado.

"Entiendo… " Los hermosos ojos grises se entristecieron y el dueño de ellos empezó a dar pasos hacia atrás.

El movimiento trajo a la realidad al peliazul, el cual parpadeó un par de veces y extrañado observó como el ojigris se dirigía a la salida del cementerio.

"¡Keigo!" El ojigris se detuvo, pero no lo encaró.

"…"

"¿Qué sucede?" El peliazul tuvo que colocarse en frente de él.

"... Me imagino que ya te alejarás."

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?... Kei, tú mismo lo dijiste, lo que me acabas de contar es parte de quien eres… y no podría estar más feliz y halagado de ser la persona a la quien tu decidiste contarle algo tan importante…" El peliazul le alzó delicadamente el rostro por el mentón al ojigris y le dio un beso en ambas mejillas, antes de darle un beso en los labios.

Ambos sonrieron y rozaron las narices juguetonamente.

"Tienes peculiares lugares donde besarme tensai, escuelas, hospitales, cementerios." La voz del ojigris sonó más alegre.

"Voy a buscar el auto, espéreme aquí… su majestad." El peliazul hizo una dramática reverencia antes de marcharse.

El ojigris puso los ojos en blanco.

Sólo el tensai podría restarle importancia a problemas tan grandes como los que tenía en su vida.

Sonrió divertido.

A lo lejos divisó una floristería y su sonrisa se suavizó.

Forgetting

All the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well.

Pretending

Someone else can come and save me from myself.

I can't be who you are.

I can't be who you are.

Se arrodilló ignorando el dolor de sus extremidades al realizar el movimiento, y colocó un hermoso ramo de Peonías sobre la tumba.

"Aún no he olvidado que son tus favoritas." Susurró con voz queda el ojigris.

Había decidido continuar con el cuento infinito, y mandar en su alma, nada iba a ser fácil, enfrentarse a Hitomi iba a ser inevitable, pero había encontrado una forma de sobrellevar el dolor… e iba a darle una oportunidad.

El tensai se la merecía.

"El dolor que hoy siento no morirá ni hoy ni mañana… sé que no vas a volver, y sé que te he fallado de todas las formas jamás pensadas, pero si puedo mantener viva la fe de alguien en mí… creo… creo que valdrá la pena vivir."

"Mi palabra no vale nada, por eso te dejo esto…" El joven dirigió ambas manos hasta su cuello y se retiró una cadena, era un fino hilo de oro blanco extremadamente largo y delicado, y como dije tenía un relicario.

El relicario también era de oro blanco, poseía forma elíptica, en su superficie tenía grabado con una hermosa caligrafía las letras K y V ambas entrelazadas, en el comienzo de la K, tenía un selecto zafiro, que acentuaba la distinción de la pieza.

El ojigris observó su posesión más preciada con devoción y paseó su mirada por la tumba, buscando un lugar donde dejar la joya, decidió dejarla en la mano de una de las estatuas, la cadena le permitió asegurar la pieza y evitar que esta cayera por el viento.

"Te lo dejo, así te aseguro que volveré… después de todo tus brazos y los de Yuushi son los únicos que han llegado a proteger a seres como yo… ustedes han sido mi Sol, tan fuerte que llega hasta donde estoy para quitarme el frío que llevo dentro de mí… Volveré… te contaré quien soy, y no lo que los demás quieren que sea… te contaré lo que haré y lo que dejaré… te contaré de mi vida y agradeceré el que me escuches."

El ojigris reverenció la tumba y se levantó.

"Yuushi ya debió buscar el auto y me debe estar esperando… Hasta pronto... Desde lejos te puedo amar." El joven ya iba a marcharse, cuando se percata de algo que antes ignoró.

La tumba tenía una grieta.

Extrañado se acerca y se vuelve a arrodillar.

Al deslizar sus dedos por la superficie, se percata que no es sólo una grieta… hay una abertura.

"Qué demo…" El ojigris observa a su alrededor y vislumbra a lo lejos la casa del cuidador.

Cuando llegó hasta la modesta casa estaba prácticamente corriendo, provocando que sus mejillas se ruborizaran, exhaló fuertemente y tocó la puerta.

No obtuvo respuesta.

Agudizó el oído y escuchó fuertes ruidos del lugar, se escuchaba como un partido de fútbol.

Tocó de nuevo.

Ninguna respuesta.

Frunció el ceño y tocó fuertemente la ventana.

"¡VOY VOY VOY!"

En realidad no se sorprendió al ver a un anciano.

"BUENAS TARDES ¿QUÉ SE LE OFRECE?"

El rostro del ojigris hizo una mueca de dolor, el señor estaba sordo, por lo que se acercó un poco más de su agrado para asegurarse de ser escuchado.

"Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Keigo Atobe, disculpe la molestia pero… sabe usted ¿con quién puedo hablar para arreglar una tumba?"

"¿ARREGLAR UNA DUNA?"

"No, tumba… T U M B A." El anciano observó como la joven de bonito rostro gesticulaba.

"Ahh… conmigo, soy Ayato." El anciano le extendió la mano y le observó de arriba a abajo, y al detallarlo mejor se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un joven, resopló deprimido.

"Un placer… espero no interrumpir." El joven le devolvió el saludo y decidió ignorar la mirada.

"No se preocupe joven… ¿De qué tumba me habla?"

"La de mi familia, Atobe, resulta que está deteriorada, me imagino que fue por el terremoto."

"¿Terremoto?, ninguna de las tumbas sufrió daños en el terremoto joven." La voz del anciano estaba llena de seguridad.

El ojigris sólo lo vio como un acto de terquedad.

"Acompáñeme y le muestro."

"Está bien." El señor cerró la puerta y le acompañó.

Ya en la tumba, el anciano la inspeccionó meticulosamente, deteniéndose en la abertura.

Su expresión fue pensativa por varios segundos, hasta que su rostro se iluminó.

"Ya recuerdo, esta tumba fue abierta."

"¿De qué habla?" El ojigris ayudó al anciano a incorporarse.

"Sí, resulta que hace tres años vino un gigante vestido de negro con un papel, el pedazo de papel era un permiso para abrirla."

"¿Está seguro?" Preguntó escéptico el joven.

"¡CLARO QUE SÍ! YO TENGO UNA MEMORIA MEJOR QUE LA DE UN QUINCEAÑERO." El anciano se ofendió y empezó a regresar a su casa.

"… ¿Qué clase de permiso?" El ojigris con paso rápido le seguía.

"Mmmm…una cosa rara de laboratorio."

"¿Se acuerda de a qué cuerpo en específico le iban a realizar el estudio?"

"Me acuerdo de un nombre parecido al suyo, Keiko Atobe."

El ojigris detuvo sus pasos y quedó totalmente de piedra.

Forgetting

All the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well.

Pretending

Someone else can come and save me from myself.

I can't be who you are.

I can't be who you are.

(1)Diálogo de Hitomi Atobe, en el capítulo dos.

(2)Agathe. Nombre REAL de Hitomi Atobe.

Ya sólo le queda a Yuushi un solo secreto del cual enterarse, y de este se deriva la razón del porqué detrás de la disfuncional familia Atobe.

Es increíble, pero ya queda sólo un último capítulo.

Y para el final se apreciará al Atobe Keigo que tanto dolor de cabeza le causa a Sakaki y a Hyotei, quedará en claro el porqué hay que temerle.

Espero que mi mente me permita hacer un capítulo normal y no tenga que dividirlo en dos.

Llega a ser agotador y me parece poco práctico.

Tardé más de lo planeado debido a que decidí terminar las dos partes y subirlas al mismo tiempo, no me parecía justo dejarlos en la mitad del capítulo para que esperaran otro mes para poder leer la otra mitad.

Me matarían realmente si lo hubiera hecho de aquella forma.

Planeo poder plasmar el quinto y último capítulo para Diciembre.

Quisiera terminarlo antes del 2012, si el mundo se acabara sin yo poder terminar este fic... mi fantasma hallaría la forma de llorar.

Muchas gracias por leer y perdonen la maratónica espera.

Siempre es un placer el entretenerles y causarles emociones por medio de humildes ideas.

Canción: Leave Out All the Rest. Linkin Park.

Comentarios, inquietudes y/o sugerencias serán bienvenidos.

Gracias por leer.

Hikari

光


End file.
